Du passé au futur
by Kinette04
Summary: D'un   "Vous iriez bien ensemble !"   de la part de Neville à un   "Au fait, je sors plus avec Blaise"   de la part de Seamus. Comment Harry va vivre une nouvelle vie au lycée entouré de son passé et son futur sentimentaux.
1. Chapter 1

**Titre : Du passé au futur  
Auteur : Kinette04  
Disclaimers : Tout appartient à la formidable J.K Rowling sauf l'histoire :P et quelques persos pas importants.**

**Univers : Sans magie  
Pairing : Harry x Blaise (non réciproque), Harry x Drago  
Résumé : D'un « Vous iriez bien ensemble ! » de la part de Neville à un « - Au fait, je sors plus avec Blaise. » de la part de Seamus. Comment Harry va vivre une nouvelle vie au lycée entouré de son passé et son futur sentimentales. **

**

* * *

**

**PROLOGUE**

- Vous iriez bien ensemble !

C'était ce qu'il avait dit. Ce fut la seule chose qu'il me suffit pour comprendre ce que je ressentais.

J'avais tourné la tête vers _**lui,**_ _**il**_ me regardait avec amusement pendant que les autres riaient suite à cette remarque de la part de Neville.

Depuis le début de l'année on n'arrêtait pas de se chamailler tous les deux. On s'aimait bien, enfin c'était ce que je pensais moi. Après tout _qui aime bien châtie bien_.

Les jours étaient passés, nous amenant tous en fin d'année, prêts pour notre entrée au lycée.

Seamus, un ami, avait été mis au courant de ce que j'éprouvais pour _**lui**_.

Un jour, alors que nous étions tous assis dans la cour, je le vit. Il était en train de lui sauter au cou un peu plus loin et _**il **_semblait tout à fait réceptif. Entre nous, Seamus était beau mais sans plus. Il n'était pas spécialement intelligent ni particulièrement gentil et son humour laissait à désirer. En plus de cela il s'exprimait grossièrement de temps en temps « pour faire genre ». On pourrait se demander comment nous étions devenues amis, et d'ailleurs je me posais souvent cette question. Nous n'avions rien à voir tout les deux.

Alors pourquoi tout à coup _**il**_ semblait s'amuser avec un autre que moi ? Avec LUI ! Dès cet instant beaucoup de choses ont changées.

Seamus ne m'a plus adressé la parole jusqu'à la rentrée scolaire du lycée, et j'en ignore encore aujourd'hui les raisons.

_**Lui**_, _Blaise_, ne m'a plus jamais taquiné, et d'ailleurs il ne m'a plus parlé non plus. Tout c'est écroulé. Cela pouvait sembler idiot, et complètement exagéré mais c'était la vérité.

Plus tard, pendant les grandes vacances une fenêtre de conversation s'ouvrait sur l'écran de mon ordinateur. C'était Seamus, ce soit disant ami, qui, sans m'adresser la moindre salutation engageait les hostilités.

«Seamus(a)jemaime(point)com dit :

Hey ! Ca te dérangerait si je sortais avec Blaise ?

Harry(a)ouicestmoi(point)fr dit :

Heeu, bonjour d'abord

Seamus(a)jemaime(point)com dit :

Ah oui scuse

Harry(a)ouicestmoi(point)fr dit :

…

Seamus(a)jemaime(point)com dit :

Alors ?

Harry(a)ouicestmoi(point)fr dit :

Bah écoute je sais pas. C'est pas moi qui décide en même temps. Vous faites ce que vous voulez…

Seamus(a)jemaime(point)com dit :

Ah ok ! Bah parce que on sort ensemble là »

Ce fut comme un coup de poignard dans le dos et dans le cœur en même temps.

Dans le dos de sa part de ce *_biiiip*_, dans le cœur de sa part à _**lui**_.

Après ça je n'ai plus eu de nouvelles de leur part, et je n'en voulais pas.

Le jour de la rentrée au lycée arriva très vite.

Dans le bus je retrouvais Seamus entouré que quelques amis pour le moins pas fréquentables. Au bout d'un moment il me prit à part.

- Au fait, je sors plus avec Blaise.

* * *

_**Alors voilà un petite nouvelle fic' ^^. Bien que « Ma douleur c'est toi » ne soit pas finie.**_

_**En fait je faisais du tri dans mes documents et là : BOUM ! Une vieille ébauche ressort d'une histoire basée sur un « fait réel » va-t-on dire ^^'. Et c'est devenu une évidence pour moi : Tu vas la réécrire et la continuer avec Harryx Drago ! **_

_**Et là tout de suite, j'ouvre un nouveau document Word et voilà où nous en sommes :P **_

_**Alors j'espère que vous apprécierais cette nouvelle histoire :)**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Titre : Du passé au futur**  
**Auteur : Kinette04**  
**Disclaimers : Tout appartient à la formidable J.K Rowling sauf l'histoire :P et quelques persos pas importants.**  
**Univers : Sans magie**  
**Pairing : Harry x Blaise (non réciproque), Harry x Drago**  
**Résumé : D'un « Vous iriez bien ensemble ! » de la part de Neville à un « - Au fait, je sors plus avec Blaise. » de la part de Seamus. Comment Harry va vivre une nouvelle vie au lycée entouré de son passé et son futur sentimentales.**

* * *

**CHAPITRE I :**

La sonnerie stridente du réveil résonna dans la chambre faisant s'ouvrir deux lourdes paupières pour laisser apparaître deux yeux vert émeraude, encore endormis par cette précédente nuit particulièrement courte.

Le jeune homme ronchonna avant de frapper férocement son réveil pour qu'il arrête de brailler. Il en était déjà sur, cette chanson moisie allait lui rester dans la tête toute la journée. _Génial !_

Harry se passa une main lourde sur le visage tout en retirant la couverture bleue de son corps pour ensuite sortir de sa chambre en baillant férocement.

« Bonjour mon cœur » s'exclama Lily, sa mère, en lui baisant rapidement le front avant de retourner à ses occupations de mère au foyer.

Son père lui sourit pendant qu'il s'asseyait à la table pour bailler une seconde fois –ou étais-ce la vingtième ?.

« 'Jour 'pa »

« Bonjour fiston »

James attrapa le journal qui reposait à côté de lui pour le lire tout en sirotant son café fumant tandis qu'Harry entamait son petit déjeuné avec délectation.

Alors oui, ils étaient la parfaite petite famille Londonienne et ils aimaient ça. Lily et James considéraient encore Harry comme leur bébé mais il ne leur en voulait pas. Une harmonie parfaite régnait entre eux trois.

« Dépêche-toi mon ange »

Harry acquiesça tout en se levant, un pancake encore pendu aux lèvres. James se leva une seconde après lui, embrassa Lily, déposa une bise sur le front de son fils et fila travailler.

« Harry tu n'oublie pas d'appeler Neville dans la journée » lui rappela Lily alors qu'il enfilait sa veste, près à partir.

Neville Londubat. Ils étaient très amis au collège. Ils avaient fait les 400 coups ensemble et leurs parents étaient devenus très amis. C'était grâce à lui qu'il avait prit connaissance de ses sentiments envers Blaise, et malgré toute cette histoire, il lui en était reconnaissant. Malheureusement, les Londubat avaient décidé de déménager pendant les grandes vacances d'été. Harry en avait été bouleversé, mais il s'était promis de prendre des nouvelles de son ami bien qu'ils soient séparés par des kilomètres.

« Oui 'man » Il lui sourit et sortit.

Aujourd'hui il devenait grand ! C'était ce que Lily disait. Il sourit en pensant à ça. Enfaite il entrait au lycée, un autre univers s'ouvrait à lui : petit bonhomme brun, rieur, aux yeux verts.

Il vit le bus arriver et perdit son sourire. _Seigneur soyez clément_.

Le chauffeur le salua et Harry en fit de même en lui offrant un sourire radieux. Il se dirigea rapidement vers le milieu du bus où il s'installa ignorant les murmures et petits rires venant du fond et avant qu'il n'ai dit quoi que se soit quelqu'un s'assit à ses côtés. Il n'eu même pas le besoin de tourner la tête pour savoir qui c'était.

« Salut Harry »

« Seamus »

L'autre rit. Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait de si drôle. Lui aussi était un grand rigolo toujours à rire de tout et n'importe quoi mais là franchement…

« Tu m'impressionneras toujours tu sais Harry »

« oÔ »

« Enfin, je suppose que c'est parce qu'on se connait depuis tout petits »

« Tu m'en diras tant… »

C'est vrai ça…comment est-ce qu'il avait fait pour le supporter depuis le bac à sable ? Il devait être masochiste.

« … »

« … »

L'irlandais prit une bouffée d'air en donnant une tape dans le dos du brun.

« Au fait ! Je suis plus avec Blaise » Il lui offrit un sourire format XXL et retourna au fond rire avec ses 'amis', laissant un Harry sous le choque.

Arrivé au lycée, Harry ne s'était toujours pas remit de l'annonce de Seamus. _Alors quoi ? Il s'est mit avec lui pour casser même pas un mois après. Il se fou de ma gueule !_

C'est un Harry en rogne qui chercha son nom dans les listes de classe.

Une fois installé dans la salle correspondant à sa nouvelle classe il observa du coin de l'œil ses nouveaux camarades, qui portaient tous des nouveaux vêtements, arborant une nouvelle coupe de cheveux. Il se demanda même si une des filles n'avait pas un nouveau nez.

Trop prit dans son repérage, Harry ne remarqua pas que quelqu'un prenait place à côté de lui.

_Bon au moins, je suis pas avec Seamus. _

Soupire de soulagement.

« Salut »

Harry tourna rapidement la tête. Une jeune fille brune lui souriait gentiment.

« Ah…oh…salut… »

« Hermione Granger » se présenta la jeune fille en lui tendant la main.

« Harry Potter » répondit-il en la lui serrant.

Elle remit ses cheveux bouclés derrière ses épaules et Harry se surprit à se dire qu'elle était vraiment jolie. Elle ne ressemblait pas à ses pimbêches prêtes à écarter les jambes à la moindre occasion. C'était cru, mais c'est ce qu'il se passait chez les jeunes de son âge, du moins dans son ancien collège.

L'entrée d'un adulte le fit reporter son attention.

« Bonjour à tous, je suis le professeur McGonagall et je serais votre professeur de littérature et principal toute cette année. J'espère que nous nous entendrons bien. »

Après elle tout leurs professeurs passèrent un à un se présenter devant eux. Et Harry se fit rapidement une opinion sur chacun d'entre-deux. Il verrait bien par la suite.

Ce dont il était sur, c'est qu'il n'avait pas, mais alors pas du tout hâte de se retrouver en cours de Physique-Chimie… son prof avait l'air ho-rrible.

Après ça ils eurent un espace libre. Certaines restèrent encore dans la salle faisant connaissance d'autres sortirent. Enfin le lycée se transforma en champs de nouveaux élèves. Et Harry n'avait qu'une trouille : sortir et voir la tête de ses anciens camarades. Il resta donc assit sagement, griffonnant sur une feuille.

« Alors comme ça tu était au Royal College ? On dit que c'est une super école ! »

Harry détourna le regard vers … _Hermione _

« …Oui…c'est c'qu'on dit… »

Ils avaient du tous passer un à un face aux professeurs pour se présenter rapidement. Nom, Prénom, Age, ancien établissement… bref, une synthèse de leur existence quoi.

« Oh tu as une chance incroyable ! »

« Oh…vraiment ? » Harry se passa une main dans la nuque. Il n'aimait pas qu'on lui parle d'une quelconque réussite ou autre. Et là tout de suite, il se sentait gêné d'être le sujet d'intérêt de la jeune fille.

« J'étais au Birkbeck College et je peux te dire que les gens là-bas sont des imbéciles ! »

Harry rit doucement. « Je pense que c'est le cas un peu partout… »

« Roh nan mais sans rire ! Tous des abrutis ! » Elle tira malicieusement la langue sous le rire du garçon.

« Si tu veux mon avis… y en a certain ici… » il pointa discrètement son crayon vers un gars de leur classe et Hermione éclata de rire.

Après quelques instants de rire Hermione se redresse sur sa chaise. Elle venait de s'écrouler sur sa table à force de rire des bêtises d'Harry.

« Aaah…je suis rassurée… »

Harry arrêta de mâchouiller son crayon.

« J'avais peur de ne réussir à m'entendre avec personne au lycée. »

« ah ça, on est un peu tous dans le même cas je pense. »

Elle lui sourit et se leva sous le regard incompréhensif du brun.

« Tu viens, on va faire un tour. Comme ça on pourra critiquer encore plus » Elle tira encore la langue alors qu'Harry se levait en riant… pas rassuré du tout.

« Alors il y en a beaucoup de ton ancien collège qui sont ici ? » demanda sa nouvelle camarade alors qu'ils arpentaient les couloirs du bâtiment.

« Bah, je crois que la plupart son venu ici, c'est le lycée le plus proche. E toi ? »

« Ah non moi je crois que suis une des rares » Elle rit « Les autres étaient surement trop bêtes » Elle secoua la tête face à sa propre bêtise. « Nan mais sérieusement… ne me prend pas pour une fille qui ne fait que critiquer les autres ou quoi sans arrêt hin ! » s'exclama-t-elle subitement en se plaçant face à lui.

Harry éclata de rire face à l'air paniqué de la jeune fille et posa ses mains sur les épaules de la demoiselle.

« T'inquiète pas va ! » Il lui adresse un clin d'œil avant qu'ils ne reprennent leur marche.

« Oh ! Harry ! » s'exclama une voix.

« Ron ! »

Harry vit son ami, un rouquin se précipiter vers lui avant de se jeter dans les bras du brun qui riait.

« Oh comment chui trop dé-gou-tééééééé ! »

Harry sourit alors que Ron s'arrêtait pour fixer Hermione.

« Hey ben ! Tu perds pas ton temps toi » dit-il en donnant un coup de coude à Harry qui levait les yeux au ciel.

« N'importe quoi »

« T'en fais pas je te taquine » Il lui fit un clin d'œil avant de s'approcher de la jeune fille.

« Ronald Weasley, mais on m'appelle Ron »

« Hermione Granger » lui répondit poliment la brunette.

« Je te préviens déjà, Harry est incroyablement chiant ! Alors si tu AÏEUH ! »

« Si tu ne veux pas perdre l'usage de tes jambes je te conseillerais d'éviter de faire ce que tu as l'intention de faire »

« …Oui oui oui reçu 7 sur 7 ! » dit précipitamment le rouquin en levant les bras en signe de paix.

Les trois adolescents rirent et ils reprirent leur marche en compagnie de Ron.

« Alors t'es avec des connaissances ? » demanda Ron.

« Nan… personne et toi ? »

« Roh pas de pot ! Moi chui tombé avec Dean et ma sœur »

« Oh tu as une sœur ? » demanda Hermione

« Oui, Ginny, elle a un an de moins que moi mais…c'est une tête » expliqua Ron en souriant.

« Oh je vois… tu as d'autres frères et sœurs ? »

« C'est un vrai poulailler chez lui ! » s'exclama Harry à sa place en riant.

« Hey ! J'te permets pas ! » s'écria Ron même s'il souriait face à la remarque de son ami. « En fait j'ai cinq autres frères plus âgés. »

« Waouw en effet » rigola Hermione.

« Tu vois qu'est-ce que je disais » le taquina Harry « du coup sa famille c'est un peu la mienne en même temps… en plus sa mère est extra » ajouta le brun en riant.

« Mouai… je préfère la tienne… » dit Ron avec une moue. « Oh si tu voyais ses parents ! Des crèmes ! »

Harry rigola en passant une main dans sa nuque alors qu'Hermione souriait.

« Et vous vous connaissez depuis longtemps ? » demanda la jeune fille alors qu'ils entamaient de descendre les escaliers.

« Oh depuis le collège »

« Ouaip on avait notre petite bande hin Harry ! »

Harry sourit doucement. Leur petite bande… Ils étaient sacrément proches les uns des autres. Toujours fourrés ensembles. Ils savaient tout les uns sur les autres. Une bande d'inséparables.

Et aujourd'hui ils étaient quoi ? Rien. Plus aucun lien entre eux. La bande n'existait plus. Leurs liens n'existaient plus. Est-ce que c'était de sa faute ?

_Oui._

C'était définitivement de sa simple faute. S'il n'était pas tombé amoureux de Blaise, ça ne lui aurait rien fait qu'il sorte avec Seamus, qu'il flirt avec Seamus, qu'il rit avec Seamus, qu'il le remplace tout simplement, tout bonnement.

« Harry ? »

« Hin ? »

« On te demandais si tu voulais qu'on aille manger maintenant »

« Oh heu ouai… »

Les deux autres le regardèrent suspicieusement jusqu'à ce qu'Harry brise le contact du regard et les dépasse pour se diriger vers la cafétéria.

« Dean et Ginny devraient nous rejoindre » annonça Ron pendant qu'ils s'installaient à une table.

Et c'est ce qu'il se passa.

Harry accueillit chaleureusement ses amis qui semblaient heureux eux aussi de le retrouver.

Ginny lui offrit un gros baiser sur la joue tandis que Dean lui donnait une accolade étouffante sous le rire de tous.

« Aloooooreuh ! Quoi de neuf toi ? » demanda Dean en l'ébouriffant pendant que Ginny piquait une frite dans son assiette.

« Hey ! Rend moi ça toi ! » s'exclama le brun en reprenant son bien déjà entamé par la rousse ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de finir la pauvre pomme de terre.

« Hey enchanté ! » réalisa soudain Dean en jetant un regard prononcé à Hermione.

« Ah ! Je vous présente Hermione ! On est dans la même classe. »

« Oh merci mon Dieu une fille ! » Ginny se leva rapidement pour aller s'installer à côté d'Hermione et elles commencèrent à piailler ensembles alors que les trois garçons racontaient leurs vacances respectives.

« Hey Théo ! Blaise ! »

Harry se figea alors que Ron donnait un coup de pied à Dean qui se pinça les lèvres.

« Hey Salut Dean ! Ron…Harry… »

Harry releva la tête comme si il venait juste de se rendre compte de leur présence.

Théodore se dirigea vers Dean pour lui serrer amicalement la main. Ils sourirent tous à tour de rôle à toutes les personnes présentes de la table avant d'aller s'assoir à une autre en présence d'autre ados. Et Harry vit apparaitre un mur invisible entre sa table et celle où était Blaise. Il l'avait oublié ce mur, qui existait depuis la fin de l'année précédente. Et cette information lui revint comme une claque dans la tête. Il avait soudainement la pathétique envie de pleurer comme un bébé.

Il y avait un silence inconfortable à présent entre les cinq jeunes.

« Bon qui veut un dessert ? » s'exclama Ginny en se levant brisant ainsi l'atmosphère pesante.

Harry jeta un coup d'œil à Hermione qui semblait mal à l'aise. Evidemment elle n'était pas au courant de toute l'histoire. Harry se racla la gorge.

« Alors Hermione les profs t'en dis quoi ? » demanda Harry, pour engager la conversation tout en fourrant une frite dans sa bouche.

Et les discussions reprirent comme si de rien n'était.

Après tout, c'est ce qu'il faisait depuis : _Comme si de rien n'était_.

* * *

**Et voilà pour le premier chapitre qui met en place les premiers personnages. ^^ **


	3. Chapter 3

**Titre : Du passé au futur**  
**Auteur : Kinette04**  
**Disclaimers : Tout appartient à la formidable J.K Rowling sauf l'histoire :P et quelques persos pas importants.**  
**Univers : Sans magie**  
**Pairing : Harry x Blaise (non réciproque), Harry x Drago**  
**Résumé : D'un « Vous iriez bien ensemble ! » de la part de Neville à un « - Au fait, je sors plus avec Blaise. » de la part de Seamus. Comment Harry va vivre une nouvelle vie au lycée entouré de son passé et son futur sentimentales.**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**CHAPITRE II :**

« Alors mon poussin ? »

Harry sourit à sa mère alors qu'il posait son sac dans l'entrée et retirait ses chaussures.

« …Ca va… j'ai revu Ron, Ginny et tout les autres… »

« Oh c'est chouette, ils sont dans ta classe ? » demanda Lily en pliant une chemise.

« Nan… » Elle releva la tête vers lui. « Mais y a une fille dans ma classe : Hermione, on a bien accroché. »

« Ah ! Alors c'est bien » Elle lui sourit pendant qu'il filait dans sa chambre pour allumer sa chaine hi-fi.

Il était cre-vé ! Leur emploi du temps leur avait été distribué dans l'après-midi et il avait vu avec horreur que le lendemain matin il débutait avec la Physique.

Harry soupira bruyamment avant de s'engouffrer dans sa salle de bain adjacente, laissant la porte ouverte pour que la musique se diffuse dans la pièce. Il retira rapidement ses vêtements et s'engouffra sous l'eau chaude de la douche.

La soirée se termina affreusement vite, et Harry chercha à retarder le moment du coucher au maximum. Malheureusement la fatigue eu bien vite raison de lui et il s'endormi avant de dire ouf.

~*o*~*o*~*o*~*o*~*o*~*o*~*o*~*o*~*o*~

Le lendemain matin Harry eu l'impression de s'habiller à reculons. Il fit le trajet en bus les écouteurs enfoncés au maximum dans ses oreilles, il évita ainsi d'entendre les piaillements de Seamus et sa bande et il se demanda si les écouteurs empêchait Seamus de venir lui parler. Trouvant une réponse affirmative il se jura d'écouter sa musique durant chaque trajet.

« Bonjour Harry ! »

« Salut Hermione »

Ils se sourirent pendant que la brune s'asseyait à côté de lui, derrière leur paillasse.

« Je le sens pas ce cours » murmura Harry en regardant leur prof de sciences qui s'agitait à son bureau.

« Je t'avouerais que le professeur Snape ne m'inspira pas beaucoup…mais ça ne veut rien dire » elle lui sourit avant de sortir rapidement ses affaires.

Comme prévu le cours fut une enchainée d'étourderies et de reproches. Et Harry savait que se serait comme ça durant toute l'année. Quand un prof ne l'aimait pas… enfin… il se rassura en se disant que les sciences ce n'était que le mardi matin.

Le midi, ils retrouvèrent Ron, Dean et Ginny.

« Hey au fait Harry ! Tu as eu des nouvelles de Neville ? »

Harry sourit au rouquin.

« Hum hum… je lui ai téléphoné hier après-midi. »

« Oh ! Et alors ? »

« Ca va… il se sent un peu seul là-bas, ses profs sont nuls mais il s'est fait deux trois amis dans sa classe…

« … »

« … Enfin j'espère que ça s'arrangera. »

« Ouai » Ron lui offrit un sourire et ils continuèrent leur repas.

« Alors vous avez vu votre prof de sciences ? » ricana Dean en donnant une tape dans le dos d'Harry.

« Ah il est horrible » marmonna Hermione.

« Autant que ça ? » s'écria Ginny paniquée.

« Il a pas arrêté de s'en prendre à Harry » rigola la brune alors que le brun lui tirait la langue.

« Ha ! Ca ! Harry a toujours un prof qui l'a à la bonne » expliqua Ron pendant que Dean ébouriffait les cheveux noirs de l'intéressé. Ils éclatèrent tous de rire alors qu'Harry essayait de remettre un semblant d'ordre dans sa tignasse brune.

~*o*~*o*~*o*~*o*~*o*~*o*~*o*~*o*~*o*~

« Aaaah….moi je dis, cette pause ne nous ferra que le plus grand bien »

Harry rigola alors qu'Hermione trouvait une place au soleil où s'assoir. Leur emploi du temps indiquait une heure de trou, et les deux amis –puisque c'est ce qu'ils étaient à présent de leur avis- avaient décidé de s'installer dans la cour ou un soleil radieux régnait en maître.

« Franchement, le professeur McGonagall à l'air superbe mais je la trouve un poil trop stricte. Tu as vu comment elle s'est énervée après le gars là … je sais plus son nom »

« C'est pas quelque chose comme Stanford ? »

« Ah ouai si c'est ça ! Stanford…Heeeu…Stanford… Ian ! «

« Oui voilà »

Ils se sourirent et la jeune fille se pencha vers son sac pour en sortir un énorme bouquin.

« Waouw ! » s'écria Harry en le lui prenant des mains. « Tu lis des pavés comme ça ? »

Hermione rougit avant de reprendre délicatement son bien.

« La lecture, c'est toute ma vie ! »

Harry émit un petit sifflement avant de regarder son amie ouvrir avec bonheur son livre.

« Hey Potter ! »

Les deux adolescents relevèrent la tête vers un gars de leur classe. Le genre gros costaud qui fait dis têtes de plus que vous. C'était un stéréotype mais celui là était vrai : c'était une brute d'après ce qu'ils avaient entendu sur lui.

« C'est vrai c'qu'on dit sur toi le maigrichon ? »

Harry souleva un sourcil alors que « la brute » ricanait avec ses compatriotes. Le géant se pencha vers lui, faisant reculer la tête du brun.

« Que tu préfère les queues aux minous… »

Les yeux d'Harry s'écarquillèrent d'horreur. Comme c'était une façon moche de dire qu'il était gay.

« Et alors ? Ca te dérange ? Ta peur que je t'attaque au détour d'un couloir … Harvey ? »

Harry s'était relevé debout sur le gradin où il était assis quelques seconde plus tôt avec Hermione. C'était une façon puérile de se mettre à la taille de son … adversaire ? mais au moins il arrivait au niveau de ses yeux.

« Tcheu ! Comme si j'avais peur d'une tapette dans ton genre ! » Harry accusa l'insulte. Il n'était pas du genre à partir pleurnicher quand on égratignait sa fierté.

« Tu t'es regardé Harvey ? »

Harry sursauta en se tournant vers Hermione.

« Tu te crois imposant mais en faite, tu fais pitié. Ta vie est tellement insignifiante que tout ce que tu trouve à faire c'est venir foutre la merde chez les autres ! Je te trouve pathétique ! Harry lui au moins, même s'il n'a pas une préférence pour les femmes il peut attirer les garçons. Toi n'espère même pas qu'une fille ne se retourne un jour sur ton passage ! Abruti ! »

Harry avait les yeux exorbités et la dernière veine de la brute venait d'éclater. Il ne trouva rien à dire et s'enfuit presque des deux amis.

Hermione se rassit rageusement en replaçant ses cheveux derrière ses épaules.

« Her…Hermione… »

« Oh excuse-moi Harry, tu aurais peut-être voulu te charger toi-même de son cas ? … Mais ses propos m'on tellement énervée que je suis sortie de mes gonds. »

« Non…Je veux dire…Waouw… » Harry se laissa tomber à côté de la jeune fille « Tu… Comment tu la remis à sa place ! » Il rigola nerveusement « Je saurais à l'avenir qu'il ne faut pas que je te chauffe toi »

Elle rit enfantinement avant de reporter son attention à son bouquin.

« Tu… tu n'est pas… comment dire… » Harry se passa une main nerveuse dans la nuque.

« Non Harry… je ne suis pas dégoutée par toi, je n'ai pas peur de toi, je ne suis rien. Okay… tu es toujours le même –même si on ne se connait pas vraiment- et puis… je le savais déjà… »

« Quoi ! »

« Bah ouai, ça se voit… »

« Ca…Ca se voit ? »

« Oui enfin ne le prend pas mal hin ! Enfin je veux dire, t'es pas efféminé ni quoi que se soit c'est juste que…je sais pas… y a un p'tit truc…mais je suis observatrice aussi donc ça peut jouer en ma faveur. »

Harry déglutit. A ouai il suffisait que tout le bahut soit observateur et c'est bon, tout le monde était au courant. Déjà que l'autre là, comment est-ce qu'il avait su ça ?

Bien qu'Harry n'ai pas honte de sa … condition… il ne voulait certainement pas que tout le monde le sache, il n'allait pas raconter la vie de chacun lui. Non mais enfin !

Harry soupira et il sourit à Hermione.

« Et si… tu me racontais…ce qu'il s'est passé entre toi et t'es … amis… au collège»

Un frisson lui parcouru l'échine. Elle voulait savoir.

« Enfin…tu n'est pas obligé hin si tu ne veux pas… » déclara rapidement la brune.

« Non…ça… »

Il y eu un petit silence durant lequel Harry essayait de faire battre son cœur normalement. C'était complètement idiot de se mettre dans un état pareil pour…_ça_

Il inspira bruyamment.

« On était une petite bande vachement soudée en dernière année. »

_**Flashback**_

_« Rends-moi ça imbécile ! » Tout le monde riait alors que Dean courait après Théodore pour récupérer son écharpe._

_Harry était assit, entouré de Neville, Ron, Blaise, Ginny, Seamus… tout le monde était là. _

_« Hey les gars ! Excellent ! » s'exclama Ron en tendant une main alors qu'un flocon s'y écrasait : « Il neige ! »_

_« Youpiii ! » Ginny se mit à sauter vers Dean et Théodore qui avaient arrêté de se courir après pendant que les autres riaient face au tableau._

_« Qu'est-ce qu'ils peuvent être bêtes quand ils s'y mettent » murmura Blaise à côté d'Harry._

_« Tu veux dire… autant que toi » le taquina le brun._

_« Ah ah ah très drôle ! »_

_Et le noir attrapa Harry par son écharpe pour commencer une séance « ébouriffage vs guilis »._

_C'est un Harry échevelé et un Blaise sans poumon qui retournèrent s'assoir après un bon moment de rigolade._

_« Vous iriez bien ensemble » plaisanta Neville en essayant d'aplatir les cheveux d'encre de son ami. _

_Blaise rigola en compagnie des autres, alors qu'Harry se força à sortir un rire nerveux. _

_**Fin du Flashback **_

« Oh … et je suppose qu'à ce moment là, tu t'es dis : Si seulement c'était vrai »

Harry acquiesça honteusement.

« Et alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

« J'ai eu le malheur d'en parler aux autres… »

« Et il lui on dit ? » s'exclama Hermione.

« Non… mais Seamus n'avait apparemment pas compris ce que voulait dire le mot « amitié » »

_**Flashback**_

_« Naaan ! Ron ! Tu plaisante là j'espère » rigolèrent Harry et Neville._

_« Mais nan ! J'te jure ! Le pire c'est qu'elle me fait 'oui mais tu sais… »_

_Mais Harry n'écoutais plus. Un peu plus loin Blaise était occupé à empêcher Seamus de s'accrocher à son cou tout en rigolant à en mourir avec lui. C'était certes insignifiant, mais Harry ressentit un pincement au cœur. Il se leva difficilement pour se diriger vers les toilettes des hommes. C'était bizarre mais il avait l'impression qu'il allait vomir. Il se passa une main nerveuse en riant nerveusement._

_« Hey mais où est-ce qu'il va là ? » demanda Ron en regardant son ami partir en titubant limite. _

_Neville regarda Harry et ses yeux dérivèrent vers Blaise qui portait Seamus sur son dos. Un soupire à fendre l'âme lui échappa et il se leva pour rejoindre Harry qu'il avait partir vers les toilettes. _

_« Hey ! Harry ? » demanda Neville en plaquant une oreille contre une porte où il avait vu le brun s'engouffrer. _

_Mais se fut un bruit de régurgitation qui lui répondit. _

_« Hey ! »_

_Il ouvrit brutalement la porte qui n'était même pas verrouillée pour tomber sur un Harry qui vomissait ses tripes. _

_Pas dégouté pour un sou, Neville s'abaissa au niveau de son frère de cœur pour lui frotter le dos dans un geste rassurant._

_« Hey qu'est-ce qu'il a ? » demanda Ron en arrivant paniqué dans les toilettes._

_« Je crois qu'il est malade » répondit rapidement Neville en aidant Harry à se relever._

_« Nan nan ça va » dit Harry d'une voix enrouée en se dirigeant vers un évier. _

_Ron et Neville se jetèrent un coup d'œil pendant qu'Harry s'occupait de boire un coup._

_**Fin du Flashback**_

«… Donc heureusement que Neville et Ron était là… »

« Ouai c'est des super amis … puis il y a eu Dean et Ginny aussi qui ont vite compris le malaise »

« Mais donc… comment est-ce que ça s'est passé… je veux dire… »

« Bah je sais pas trop moi-même… j'ai été absent durant deux-trois jours, je devais avoir chopé une grippe intestinale ou je sais pas… et après ni Seamus, ni Théo ni Blaise ne m'adressait la parole… et comme je sentais un certain rejet dans leur regard, j'ai même pas trouvé le courage d'aller leur dire ne serais-ce qu'un bonjour »

« Mais c'est hyper dommage… vous vous entendiez si bien… »

Harry baissa les yeux vers ses mains qu'il triturait depuis le début de son récit.

« Après il y a eu rapidement les vacances et la fin d'année, la fin du collège… et puis un jour, alors qu'il ne m'avait plus parlé depuis ce jour là, Seamus à engagé une conversation virtuelle. »

« Humpf ! » Harry rit doucement à l'exclama de la jeune fille.

« Il m'a rapidement dit qu'il sortait avec Blaise… j'aurais peut-être du le remercier pendant que j'y étais maintenant que j'y pense… » ajouta le brun sarcastiquement.

« Comment est-ce que tu l'as pris … » demanda doucement Hermione.

« J'ai vite détourné la conversation en disant que ma mère m'appelait pour de l'aide… je sais, franchement mature comme réaction… et j'en ai pleuré…mais pendant des jours entiers. C'était horrible comme sensation. Je me sentais trahis, alors qu'en fait il n'y jamais vraiment eu quelque chose entre Blaise et moi, on était juste…des amis…des simples amis… »

« Pas tant que ça… » Harry leva les yeux vers la brune.

« Oui enfin moi j'en étais amoureux… »

« Oui mais lui non plus ne te voyais pas comme un _simple_ ami… c'est évident. Il n'agissait comme ça qu'avec toi…jusqu'au jour ou Seamus à commencé à lui faire du gringue et tout… mais, tu étais différent toi aussi à ses yeux. »

Harry se mordit férocement la lèvre. Ca y était ! Il avait envie de pleurer pathétiquement.

« Après ça, je n'ai eu de nouvelles de personne. Enfin si de Neville pour me dire qu'il déménageait… »

Hermione lui frotta le dos. Il était lamentable. La brute avait raison, il se comportait comme une tapette.

Il sursauta. Il avait la désagréable envie de se foutre une claque magistrale lui-même pour penser comme ça.

« Et puis dans le bus, hier matin, Seamus est venu m'annoncer comme une petite fleur qu'il n'était plus avec Blaise. »

« Han ! » Hermione leva un sourcil en regardant méchamment un point imaginaire dans le vide.

« Mais c'est qu'il m'a l'air d'être une peste ce Seamus… et vous étiez amis au collège. » s'offusqua la brunette.

« Mouai… » soupira Harry en faisant une moue désappointée. « Je t'avouerais que je suis pas vraiment fière de cette relation, c'est un imbécile…et je pèse mes mots. Et ce n'est pas à cause de cette histoire que je pense ça de lui… je le connais depuis qu'on a quoi ? Deux ans, et c'est toujours le même crétin »

« Tu m'en diras temps » ironisa Hermione avant d'attraper un petit carnet où Harry l'a vit inscrire le nom de Seamus dans une colonne intitulé « a ne pas fréquenter » et Harry explosa de rire.


	4. Chapter 4

**Titre : Du passé au futur**  
**Auteur : Kinette04**  
**Disclaimers : Tout appartient à la formidable J.K Rowling sauf l'histoire :P et quelques persos pas importants.**  
**Univers : Sans magie**  
**Pairing : Harry x Blaise (non réciproque), Harry x Drago**  
**Résumé : D'un « Vous iriez bien ensemble ! » de la part de Neville à un « - Au fait, je sors plus avec Blaise. » de la part de Seamus. Comment Harry va vivre une nouvelle vie au lycée entouré de son passé et son futur sentimentales.**

* * *

**CHAPITRE III :**

Les jours étaient rapidement passés. Les élèves avaient tous rencontrés leurs professeurs et les affinités étaient passées ou non. Harry avait revu le professeur Snape et avait ressenti son cours comme un supplice.

Hermione s'était montrée comme une élève brillante et Harry se demande plusieurs fois si elle était vraiment humaine. Il rigola en pensant à ça alors qu'il montait dans le bus.

Il s'était découvert avec la jeune fille une relation forte alors qu'ils se connaissaient à peine. Elle était du genre à savoir exactement ce que vous ressentait et ce que vous pensez sur le moment, un vrai médium.

Harry s'installa au milieu du bus comme il le faisait depuis la rentrée et ouvrit son sac à la recherche de son lecteur de musique.

« Et merdeeeuh » murmura-t-il dans sa barbe quand il se rappela qu'il l'avait laissé sur son bureau comme un idiot.

Il était en train de fouille son sac avec panique –espérant qu'il réapparaitrait par magie- quand Seamus s'approcha pour s'assoir à côté de lui.

« Tu as perdu quelque chose ? »

Le brun releva une tête déconfite vers l'irlandais.

_Pourquoi Seigneur ne m'aimes-tu pas ?_

« Non j'étais juste en train de me demander où est-ce que j'avais foutu mon flingue… » répondit le jeune homme avec sérieux. Seamus passa au blanc avant d'éclater de rire.

_J'espérais pas te faire rire…crétin_

« Ah la la tu me ferras toujours autant rire toi » Harry le regarda avec mépris.

« Bon…t'es pas venu là pour me faire la causette… »

« Hey du calme…t'a tes règles ou quoi… »

« Ah ah… »

Seamus jeta un coup d'œil vers le fond du bus avant de reporter son attention sur Harry.

« Je suis juste venu te dire que je sortais avec quelqu'un »

_Bah tu perds pas le nord toi…_

« Seamus tu compte m'étaler ta vie sentimentale durant toute ta vie ? »

« Quoi ? Mais nan… nan pas du tout… »

« Bon alors…c'est très bien…félicitations… » dit Harry alors qu'il n'en pensait pas un traître mot.

« Bien alors…dans ce cas… bonne journée… »

« Oui c'est ça…bonne journée. »

Le brun le regarda se lever et filer avec sa bande de copains avant de soupirer bruyamment en s'enfonçant dans son siège.

Il s'était toujours demandé comme Seamus faisait. Il changeait de copain comme de chemise. De un les gay ça courait quand même pas les rues, et de deux c'était pas possible de chauffer tout ce bouge à chaque fois qu'il était célibataire, ce qui soit dit en passant, était rare.

« Salut toi »

« Coucou » Hermione lui sourit chaleureusement pendant qu'Harry attrapait sa chaise pour s'y assoir.

« Houuu…toi tu fais une sale tête »

Harry sursauta. « Quoi ? »

« Mouai mouai… » Elle n'en dit pas plus mais Harry savait déjà qu'elle lui demanderait tout quand ils auraient un temps de libre.

A midi, Hermione et Harry retrouvèrent Ron, Ginny et Dean.

« Je te dis que je l'ai vu ! »

« Qui est-ce que tu as vu ? » demanda Harry à Dean en arrivant.

« Hein ? Moi ? Heu le dernier film qui va sortir là ! Ca vous tente un ciné ce week-end ? »

Harry resta debout en lorgnant suspicieusement le métis avant de s'assoir rapidement quand Ginny le tira pas la manche.

« Alors un ciné ! »

« Hein ? Heu ouai ! » s'exclama Ron en jetant un regard entendu à sa sœur. « Harry ? »

« J'suis ok … et toi Hermione ? »

« Oh j'en parlerais à mes parents mais ça ne devrais pas poser de problèmes » elle lui sourit et ils commencèrent le repas dans le brouhaha de la cafétéria.

* * *

Comme prévu le week-end suivant le petit groupe se retrouva pour une séance au cinéma.

« Hey ! Je rêve ou c'est Seamus ? »

« Roh naaan » se plaignit Harry en tournant la tête vers la porte où l'irlandais faisait son apparition.

« Et il est pas seul… » ajouta Ginny. En effet, un magnifique blond –puisque c'est ce qu'il était- se tenait aux côtés du crétin.

« Hey mais c'est Malfoy ! »

Le blond tourna la tête dans leur direction.

« Ah bravo imbécile ! » l'insulta Ginny alors qu'ils s'agenouillaient tous pour ne pas se faire voir.

« Malfoy ? » demanda Harry en chuchotant. Dean reporta son attention sur le brun.

« Ouai… c'est le nouveau copain de Seamus » expliqua Ginny.

« Son père est ultra riche » ajouta Ron.

« Et c'est un pote de Blaise » Harry fis volte-face vers Dean.

« Ah oui… » réalisa le brun en se souvenant avoir vu le blond en compagnie de Blaise les rares fois où il l'avait croisé.

« Bah moi j'vous dis… s'il sort avec un type comme Seamus, il ne doit pas être fréquentable » déclara soudainement Hermione ce qui provoqua un fou rire chez Ginny.

« Ca veut rien dire du tout… » murmura Harry, faisant reporter l'attention de Ron sur lui.

_Ca veut rien dire du tout… Blaise est quelqu'un de tout à fait fréquentable…_

« Bon la séance va commencer » annonça Dean en se relevant pour s'assoir dans un siège, suivit de près par les autres.

Durant le film, Harry n'arriva pas à empêcher ses yeux de dériver vers le couple à plusieurs reprises. Heureusement pour lui, les deux garçons ne prirent pas l'initiative de se rouler une taloche.

_Finalement, peut-être qu'un Dieu existe._

Harry ricana.

* * *

**Troisième petit chapitre pas bien long et où pas grand-chose se passe je dois l'avouer. Mais mais mais… apparition de Drago Malfoy mesdames et messieurs ! :P**


	5. Chapter 5

**Titre : Du passé au futur**  
**Auteur : Kinette04**  
**Disclaimers : Tout appartient à la formidable J.K Rowling sauf l'histoire :P et quelques persos pas importants.**  
**Univers : Sans magie**  
**Pairing : Harry x Blaise (non réciproque), Harry x Drago**  
**Résumé : D'un « Vous iriez bien ensemble ! » de la part de Neville à un « - Au fait, je sors plus avec Blaise. » de la part de Seamus. Comment Harry va vivre une nouvelle vie au lycée entouré de son passé et son futur sentimentales.**

**

* * *

**

**CHAPITRE IV :**

« Alors ? Comment il était ce film ? »

Harry regarda sa mère s'approcher de lui pour l'embrasser.

« Ouai ça va… »

La jolie rousse rigola face au manque d'enthousiasme de son fils.

« Oh je vois que ça t'a plus »

Harry soupira avant de quitter les bras de Lily pour filer dans sa chambre et se laisser tomber dans son lit. Déjà que le film était une daube il avait du en plus supporter les rires incessants de Seamus dans la salle.

_Un Dieu existe : mon cul !_

Oh oui bien sur il s'était réjoui de ne pas se taper un concerto de bave et autre mamours mais c'était bien vite raisonner. Il ne savait pas ce que les deux tourtereaux avaient fichus mais en tout cas ça avait bien faire rire Seamus. Harry rit en repensant à Ron qui n'avait pas arrêté de râler qu'il n'entendait rien.

Le soir, une fois dans son lit, Harry sentit son cœur s'oppresser.

_Drago Malfoy Ami de Blaise_

_Seamus en couple avec Malfoy_

_Seamus ex de Blaise_

Harry se releva brutalement. Et Blaise dans tout ça ? Il n'était pas du genre à sortir avec quelqu'un juste comme ça… il devait bien éprouver quelque chose pour Seamus, et lui…lui il fricotait avec le meilleur pote de Blaise !

Le lendemain matin, c'est un Harry avec des cernes et une tête de six pieds de long qui arriva au lycée. Il avait passé sa nuit à se demander comment Blaise ressentait cette relation, est-ce que les deux zigotos lui avaient demandé son avis ? Est-ce qu'il en voulait à ce Malfoy ? Est-ce qu'il se sentait…triste ? Trahi ? Seul ? Harry renifla un rire, quelle ironie ! Et puis pourquoi est-ce qu'il s'inquiétait pour Blaise d'abord ? C'était exactement comme ça qu'il s'était senti lui.

Il posa brutalement son sac sur sa table, faisant sursauter Hermione qui finissait sa nuit.

« Oh ! Excuse-moi Herm'… »

« Hun hun…pas grave… » Elle le regarda s'assoir « Tout va bien ? Je te trouve un peu pâle »

« Nan nan ça va, ça va » Il lui sourit pour affirmer ses propos.

« Nan mais est-ce que tu les a bien regardés ! » Ginny ricana à la suite de son frère.

« C'est pas joli joli ce que vous faites là… » marmonna Dean plus pour lui que pour les deux frangins.

« Oh tu vas pas nous faire croire, que tu les trouve pas ridicule. » s'insurgea la rousse.

« J'ai pas dis ça…seulement vous êtes pas obligés de faire vos langues de vipères »

« Ah ! et c'est toi qui dis ça ! » le taquina Harry en donnant un coup de crayon sur sa feuille de dessin.

« Nia Nia Nia… »

« Moi aussi je t'aime »

« Je trouve ça quand même abusé » déclara Hermione en jetant un coup d'œil au sujet de conversation qui n'était autre que le couple Seamus/Malfoy qui se câlinait à l'autre bout de la cour au milieu de leur bande réunies.

« J'avoue »

Harry posa son regard sur Blaise qu'il voyait observer les deux protagonistes de temps en temps.

« De toute façon c'est pas nos affaires » ronchonna le brun en fermant son calepin un peu trop brusquement.

« Et où est-ce que tu vas comme ça ? »

« Faire un tour : j'ai pas l'intention de rester assis ici à lorgner le voisinage… c'est même pas intéressant »

Les quatre autres se regardèrent avant de laisser leur ami s'éloigner.

« Il ne prendrait pas ça un peu trop à cœur ? » demanda Dean.

« Ah laisse-le va… c'est son moyen de montrer sa solidarité à Blaise » soupira Ron

Hermione observa le brun disparaitre de son champ de vision.

« Il… C'est quand même vachement exagéré… » dit la brune sans aucun reproche.

Les trois autres baissèrent les yeux.

« Je ne saurais pas trop l'expliqué…parce que, j'ai jamais ressenti ça mais… je crois que même s'il fait comme si ça allait mieux, il est encore ultra amoureux de Blaise »

« Eurk… ça fais niais dans ta bouche Ron ! » s'exclama sa sœur. Elle rigola quand son frère lui asséna une tape sur le crâne.

« Excusez-moi… » le groupe se retourna vers la petite voix. Hermione reconnue une fille de classe.

« Oh ! Huum… Lovegood c'est ça ? Luna ? »

La petite blonde lui sourit en acquiesçant.

« C'était juste pour te prévenir que le professeur Flitwick est absent… » Ils la virent jeter un coup d'œil un peu partout « Il n'est pas là ? » Ils haussèrent les sourcils. « Le garçon avec qui tu reste tout le temps… » Hermione fit tilt.

« Oh ! Harry ? Non… mais merci je le lui dirais » Elles se sourirent et la blonde s'en alla.

« Roh nan la chaaaance ! » S'indigna Ron. « Encore une heure de trou » pleurnicha le rouquin.

« C'est qui ? Flitwick ? » s'informa Ginny.

« Ouai… un p'tit vieux… c'est notre prof de langues… c'est Harry qui va être déçu, il l'aimait bien. »

« Ah ! Dommage que ce ne soit pas Snape » plaisanta Dean.

« Je me demande ce qu'il a… on la vu que deux ou trois fois depuis la rentrée. »

« Ah t'inquiètes pas, s'il reste trop longtemps absent ils le feront remplacer. » La rassura Ginny.

« Et bah t'es là… je t'ai cherché partout » dit doucement Hermione en s'abaissant au niveau d'Harry qui était assis par terre, les genoux repliés sur lui, les bras enroulés autour de ses jambes.

« Ah…Excuse-moi… » marmonna le brun d'une voix enrouée. La jeune fille se laissa tomber à côté de lui.

« Tu vas être déçu… le professeur Flitwick est encore absent ! » s'exclama Hermione d'un ton qu'elle voulait enjoué.

Harry lui sourit.

« Excuse-moi » dit soudain Harry après un moment de silence « tu dois me trouver pathétique hin ? Pour me mettre dans un état pareil … pour rien en fin de compte… »

« Naaan… » elle posa une main sur un genou du garçon. « J'ai rien à dire… et personne d'ailleurs. Si tu a besoin de le ressentir comme ça… » Elle haussa les épaules «… c'est comme ça… on n'a pas notre mot à dire dessus. »

Harry réitéra son sourire.

« Ca met du temps… »

Harry hausse un sourcil.

« Ca met du temps à cicatriser ces choses là… et même si elles ne sont pas physiques, ce sont les blessures qui font le plus mal. »

Le brun plongea sa tête entre ses bras.

« Je veux que ça s'arrête » l'entendis dire Hermione, malgré la barrière. « J'ai jamais demandé ça moi… : tomber amoureux,…de lui qui plus est… »

« Mais ce n'est pas quelque chose qu'on décide. » expliqua la jeune fille en lui relevant la tête. « Ca vient…. Ça part… et on peut rien y faire, ça ne se contrôle pas, on a pas de pouvoir dessus… alors… il faut juste laisser un peu de temps… ou bien, chercher à combler le vide »

« Chercher à combler le vide ? »

« Oui tu sais… trouver quelqu'un d'autre, je sais pas moi, quelqu'un avec qui tu t'entends bien… et qui est du même bord que toi » ajouta-t-elle, faisant rire le brun.

« Et si je n'y arrive pas ? »

« … Et bien… c'est forcément quelque chose qui va prendre un certain temps mais… ça se fera, et je te pari que ça se fera tout seul même ! Avec une bouille comme la tienne ! » s'exclama-t-elle en lui pinçant les joues.

_Combler le vide._

Est-ce que c'était mal ? S'il remplaçait la personne au lieu de remplacer ses sentiments ? Est-ce qu'après il oublierait Blaise ? Non ! Il ne voulait pas l'oublier… Et il ne voulait pas qu'il l'oublie. Est-ce que Blaise l'avait déjà oublié lui ? Est-ce qu'il avait oublié les moments qu'ils avaient partagés ? Est-ce qu'il n'était pas … ne serais-ce qu'un peu triste de l'avoir perdu ? De ne plus lui parler ? De ne plus le voir …

Harry ne voulait pas combler le vide. Il voulait juste changer son cœur… est-ce que c'était trop demander ? Est-ce que c'était impossible ?

Une boule se forma dans son ventre lorsque la réponse lui arriva en plein dans la figure : _Oui._

_

* * *

_

**Et voilà le quatrième chapitre ! Youhou ! :P **

**Han ! J'ai faillis pleurer, comme une idiote en l'écrivant. J'ai toutes les émotions que j'ai essayé de faire passer dans le texte qui me sont revenues en pleine face ! ^^**

**Enfin bref, j'espère que vous avez apprécié :)**

**A bientôt avec le chapitre 5 ! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Titre : Du passé au futur**  
**Auteur : Kinette04**  
**Disclaimers : Tout appartient à la formidable J.K Rowling sauf l'histoire :P et quelques persos pas importants.**  
**Univers : Sans magie**  
**Pairing : Harry x Blaise (non réciproque), Harry x Drago**  
**Résumé : D'un « Vous iriez bien ensemble ! » de la part de Neville à un « - Au fait, je sors plus avec Blaise. » de la part de Seamus. Comment Harry va vivre une nouvelle vie au lycée entouré de son passé et son futur sentimentales.**

**

* * *

**

**CHAPITRE V**

« En raison de l'absence prolongée du professeur Flitwick, l'administration m'a demandé de vous annoncer que vous partagerais vos cours de langues avec la classe 3. »

Harry releva rapidement la tête pour fixer le professeur McGonagal d'un air paniqué.

« Est-ce qu'ils sont fous ! C'est hors de question ! » murmura le jeune homme entre ses dents juste assez fort pour qu'Hermione qui était à côté de lui l'entende.

* * *

« Oh ça ne devrais pas être vraiment trop dur » dit Ron à la pause du déjeuné, pas totalement sur de lui.

« Pas vraiment trop dur ? Ron ! La classe 3 ! » s'exclama le brun en s'agitant furieusement sur sa chaise.

« Oui oui…bon… c'est leur classe mais… »

Harry poussa un soupire à fendre l'âme, coupant son ami. Il se prit la tête, les coudes sur la table en murmurant des mots incompréhensibles.

« Ce n'est peut-être pas une raison pour t'arracher les cheveux. » Le réprimanda Ginny en passant une main dans la tignasse brune.

« Et puis de toute façon, Hermione sera avec toi. »

Harry releva la tête vers son amie qui lui souriait gentiment.

« Et puis, ce n'est pas comme si tu allais te retrouver à devoir travailler avec l'un d'entre eux. » cru bon d'ajouter Dean.

* * *

« Hun… tu m'en diras tant … » souffla Harry en regardant le blond venir s'assoir à côté de lui. Il se jura de faire avaler ses dents à ce crétin de Dean. Il tourna instinctivement la tête vers Hermione qui s'était retrouvée avec une fille de leur classe, une blonde qui parlait très rarement et qui restait la plupart du temps seule.

Le brun soupira un énième fois. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce prof qui se mettait à faire des binômes ridicules ?

'_Professeur Flitwick ! Revenez !' _pria Harry en joignant ses mains sous la table.

« Bon… moi c'est Malfoy. » se présenta soudainement le blond, le faisant sursauter. « Mais je suppose que tu le sais déjà… » ajouta-t-il en levant un sourcil. Harry fronça les sourcils alors que sa tête effectuait des petits mouvements rapides et saccadés. Il se jeta presque sur sa feuille pour y inscrire la date. Le blond se racla la gorge, faisant se relever la tête brune.

« En règle général tu te présentes à ton tour » annonça le dénommé Malfoy alors qu'Harry le regardait fixement les sourcils relevés, l'air de dire «Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

Harry émit un petit reniflement mesquin. « Tu vas quand même pas me faire croire que Seamus ne t'as pas parlé de moi »

Le blond sursauta avant de s'empourprer et tourner son regard à l'opposé du brun. Fière de son effet, Harry reporta son attention à sa feuille, gribouillant par-ci par-là.

« Bien, maintenant que les groupes sont formés, vous allez rédigez un petit dialogue de questions-réponses… en espagnol évidemment… » signala le professeur respectif de la classe 3.

Harry eu une envie soudaine de meurtre. Il inspira cependant une grande bouffée d'air et se tourna vers le blond qui sortait une feuille.

« Bien…alors, allons-y »

Et Harry se prêta malgré lui au jeu. Ce n'était pas une raison pour bâcler son travail. Il avait toujours était un élève assez bon, ce n'était pas maintenant que ça allait changer.

Alors que c'était à son tour de poser une question au blond, il y eu un tilt dans sa tête.

« Il te plait vraiment ? »

Le blond sursauta sous la surprise.

« Quoi ? »

« Seamus… il te plait ? »

Le blond se tortilla sur sa chaise, cherchant comment réagir. Harry soupira.

« Laisse tomber »

* * *

« Alors ? »

Harry tourna des yeux noirs vers la jolie brune qui éclata de rire.

« C'était si horrible que ça ? »

Pour toute réponse, le brun soupira bruyamment.

« Et ben moi, je crois qu'on devrait se rapprocher de Luna. »

« Qui ? » demanda Harry, reprenant soudainement vie.

« Luna Lovegood… elle est dans notre classe, la blonde avec qui j'… »

« Oh oui oui oui… » acquiesça le jeune homme. « Bah… si ça ne tient qu'à ça on a qu'à lui demander de manger avec nous dorénavant. »

« Ah ce serait bien… tu sais elle toute timide mais elle est adorable, un vrai petit ange ! » s'illumina Hermione, faisant sourire son ami.

« Tu sais… » commença soudain Harry, coupant le brune dans son élan « T'es une fille géniale »

La brune s'arrêta soudain, avant d'éclater de rire, le faisant sursauter sous l'incompréhension.

« Quoi ? » s'empourpra-t-il.

«Rien… » réussit-elle a dire malgré son fou rire « … seulement… » elle essuya une larme qui coulait sur sa joue « ne change pas de bord Harry ! »

Le brun fit une moue avant de partir en grommelant dans sa barbe, la brune courant derrière lui en riant.

« Merci » dit-elle soudain en lui souriant. Et ils poursuivirent leur marche.

* * *

« Allo ? » décrocha Harry.

« Salut toi ! »

« Neville ! » Un rire ou bout du fil. « Pourquoi t'appel sur le fixe ? »

« J'ai explosé mon portable » rigola le garçon, faisant sourire Harry. « Alors ? Comment ça va là-bas ? »

« Bof la routine… » répondit le brun en se laissant tomber sur son lit.

« Ah ! Ta vie n'a rien d'une routine Harry ! » le sermonna Neville.

« C'est ça moque toi de ma petite vie monotone.»

« Mais non ! Moi ? Me moquer de toi ! Franchement Harry… depuis combien de temps est-ce qu'on se connait ? »

« Trop justement… » sourit Harry. « Et toi ? Vas-y qu'on rigole ! »

« … »

Harry leva un sourcil. « Neville ? »

Il y eu un raclement de gorge qui confirma qu'il était toujours au bout du fil.

« Bah moi, je suis avec quelqu'un… »

« QUOI ! » cria Harry. « Mais bordel c'est génial ! Tu aurais même du me le dire avant de me saluer ! » exagéra-t-il, et un rire résonna dans le téléphone. « Alors ? Dis-moi tout ! » ordonna le brun.

Et ils passèrent leur soirée à parler de la relation de Neville. Il promit à Harry qu'il lui enverrait une photo mais le brun eu droit à une description détaillée, il savait presque combien de cheveux on pouvait compter sur la tête de la dénommée Amanda.

* * *

« Neville à une copine. » annonça Harry au repas le lendemain.

« Quoi ! » « Sérieux ! »

« Oh ! C'est super ! »

Harry sourit face à l'enthousiasme de ses amis jusqu'à ce que Ron pleurniche.

« Pourquoi lui et pas mouaaaaaa… » se lamenta le rouquin. Dean donne des petites tapes réconfortantes dans son dos alors que les autres riaient.

* * *

Plus tard, alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à quitter la salle de leur dernier cours.

« Dis moi… je peux te poser une question… embarrassante… ?» demanda Hermione alors qu'Harry posait une lanière de son sac sur une épaule.

« … Bien sur » dit-il en repoussant sa chaise sous la table.

« Et bien enfaite… je me demandais… » commença-t-elle alors qu'ils descendaient les escaliers « Est-ce que Ron est…enfin… tu vois…est-ce qu'ils préfère les garçons lui aussi ? » finit-elle presque en chuchotant.

« Quoi ? » s'exclama Harry avant de partir dans un fou rire. « Ah nan ! Ca alors ! C'est un 100% hétéro. » répondit le jeune homme en lui faisant un clin d'œil, ce qui eu pour conséquence de faire rougir la jeune femme.

« Ah lala… quand il saura que tu m'as demandé ça ! » rigola le brun.

« Quoi ! » paniqua la brune. « Non ! Ne lui dis pas ! »

Harry rigola de plus belle et passa un brun autour des épaules de son amie.

« Mais t'inquiètes pas va… je te taquine »

« Est-ce que…t'es déjà sorti avec quelqu'un Harry ? » demanda soudainement Hermione au bout d'un moment.

Harry se massa nerveusement la nuque. « Huum…mouai… »

« Vraiment ? Quand ? » s'intéressa immédiatement la jeune femme.

« Pendant ma deuxième année de collège… »

« Oh ! … et ? »

« Quoi « et » ?... parce qu'il faut en plus que je rentre dans les détails ? » s'offusqua-t-il.

« Bah, raconte un minimum ! C'est le but d'une conversation. » Elle rigola lorsqu'une moue apparut sur le visage du brun.

« Bah tu vois, c'était un gars que j'avais rencontré pendant les vacances… le genre un peu m'as-tu-vu… » Ils se stoppèrent quand quelqu'un déboula devant eux.

« Potter ! »

Harry sursauta lorsque le blond cracha son nom, furax, tandis qu'Hermione s'accrochait à son bras machinalement.

Ils regardèrent Malfoy s'approcher d'eux d'une marche bestiale et attraper le brun par le col de sa chemise.

« C'est toi qui m'a piqué mon portable ? »

« QUOI ! » rugit Harry, les yeux exorbités.

« Tu m'a très bien entendu ! Alors maintenant rend –le moi ! »

« Mais je ne t'ai rien piqué du tout ! Tu délire Malfoy ! Et puis lâche-moi ! » cria le brun en essayant de s'échapper de la poigne du blond.

« Je ne te lâcherais pas tant que tu ne me l'aura pas rendu ! »

« Mais puisque je te dis que je ne t'ai rien pris ! T'es sourd ! »

Harry n'eut pour seule réponse qu'un éclair qui passa dans le regard gris-bleu de son attaquant.

« Si j'apprends… que c'est toi qui l'a… » Il mima une entaille à son cou et disparu.

« Non mais il est malade ce type ! » hurla le brun en se remettant doucement de ses émotions. Hermione regardait d'un air perplexe l'endroit où le blond venait de s'effacer.

« Quoi ? » s'exclama Harry alors qu'elle le fixait intensément. « Tu vas quand même pas croire que c'est moi qui lui ai piqué son putin de portable ! »

Elle secoua la tête en négation et ils quittèrent le lycée.

* * *

Le soir au téléphone, Harry recevait encore un appel de Neville.

« Et toi ta journée ? »

« Moi ? J'me suis fait agressé par un malade qui m'a menacé de mort parce qu'il pense que je lui ai volé son portable ! » s'énerva tout seul Harry ce qui ne fit que rire son ami de l'autre côté de l'appareil.

« Et… il était comment 'ce malade' ? »

« Quoi ? Non mais Neville ! »

« Quoi ! » rigola son ami. « Je demande c'est tout… on dit que les plus mignons sont les plus revêches. »

Il y eu un moment de silence.

« Disons… que son niveau d'agressivité correspond à son niveau physique… » marmonna Harry.

Neville éclata de rire.

« Mais je t'arrête tout de suite ! C'est un psychopathe ! Et en plus il sort avec Seamus ! »

Neville arrêta soudain de rire.

« Attends… Seamus ? Notre Seamus ? »

« Ouai… 'notre' Seamus » vomit Harry.

« Mais… il était pas avec… »

Harry soupira. « Non il n'est plus avec Blaise… je te l'avais pas dit ?... Pourtant ça a fait le tour du monde ! » ironisa le brun.

« Oh… »

« Comme tu dis… » déplora le jeune Potter.

* * *

**Et voilà le chapitre 5 ! ^^ J'espère que ça vous plaît toujours un peu :P Et puis… dialogue entre Harry et Drago… bon c'est pas encore ça mais bon, disons que c'est un début x)**

**A bientôt pour le chapitre 6 !**


	7. Chapter 7

**Titre : Du passé au futur**  
**Auteur : Kinette04**  
**Disclaimers : Tout appartient à la formidable J.K Rowling sauf l'histoire :P et quelques persos pas importants.**  
**Univers : Sans magie**  
**Pairing : Harry x Blaise (non réciproque), Harry x Drago**  
**Résumé : D'un « Vous iriez bien ensemble ! » de la part de Neville à un « - Au fait, je sors plus avec Blaise. » de la part de Seamus. Comment Harry va vivre une nouvelle vie au lycée entouré de son passé et son futur sentimentales.**

**

* * *

**

**CHAPITRE VI :**

« Non mais j'te l'dis, un fou furieux ce prof ! » s'indigna Harry alors qu'il traversait le grand Hall en compagnie de ses amis, auxquels s'était ajoutée la toute discrète Luna.

« Evite quand même de laisser ressortir ton côté cinglant en sa présence » l'informa Ron alors que Dean éclatait de rire.

« Ouai parce qu'on sait ce que ça donne après ! » rigola le métis.

« Nia Nia Nia »

« Oui c'est ça Potter… tu ressemble encore plus à une fille comme ça. »

Le petit groupe se retourna rapidement pour se retrouver face au grand dadais.

« Oh lâche moi Harvey tu veux ! »

« Ou sinon quoi ? Tu va appeler ta môman… »

Harry fronça des sourcils.

« Va te faire foutre »

L'imbécile rigola d'un rire gras alors que ses sbires se regardaient comme s'ils ne savaient pas ce qu'ils faisaient là.

« Laisse-moi deviner… par une tapette dans ton genre ? »

Sans savoir ce qu'il faisait Harry lui assena un coup de poing phénoménal.

« Harry ! » hoqueta Hermione à côté de lui.

Le temps sembla s'accélérer quand la brute se jeta sur le brun et qu'une bagarre débuta. De chaque côté, les amis essayait de séparer les deux adolescents sans vraiment y arriver.

« Harry arrête ! Arrête ! »

« Putin Harvey ! Fais pas ton crétin ! »

« Harry bordel ! »

« Potter ! »

Tout le monde s'arrêta instantanément. Et sans savoir ce qui se passait, Harry vit Malfoy arriver comme une furie sur lui et lui donner une baffe avec force.

« Alors comme ça c'est pas toi qui me la piqué hin ! » Il brandissait un téléphone portable sous le nez du brun qui ne comprenait en rien ce qui était en train de se passer.

« Hey mais tu délire là ! » s'exclama Ron. « Il est tombé de la poche de ce crétin ! » Il pointa du doigt Harvey qui arborait déjà un magnifique bleu.

* * *

« Excuse-moi. » dit doucement le blond en posant une compresse sur un œil vert. Le brun soupira.

« Je te l'ai dit que je t'avais rien pris. » murmura-t-il d'une voix roque. Il se racla la gorge et le blond se pinça les lèvres.

« Pourquoi est-ce vous vous êtes battus ? » demanda Mafloy en ré imbibant la compresse. Harry tourna son regard.

« Il m'a traité de tapette… » répondit-il d'une voix presque inaudible. Le blond ricana.

« Ca doit pas être la première fois que quelqu'un te dit ça. »

Harry fronça les sourcils.

« Je sais pas… j'étais déjà un peu énervé. »

Malfoy sourit légèrement. « En tout cas tu l'a pas raté. » Et Harry sourit à son tour. « Remarque, lui non plus » dit-il en appuyant à un endroit stratégique qui fit sortir un gémissement de douleur au brun. « T'a un bel hématome… faut dire qu'avec des poings comme les siens… »

« T'insinue quoi ? Que je ressemble à une crevette ? »

Le blond rit doucement alors qu'Harry se renfrognait.

« C'est pas trop ce à quoi je pensais mais maintenant que tu le dis. » Il appuya encore une fois sur le bleu pour empêcher Harry de sortir une phrase cinglante.

_**#Monsieur Potter et demandé au bureau du proviseur. Monsieur Potter.#**_

Harry soupira bruyamment et le blond lui adressa un sourire compatissant.

« Allez, courage »

Le brun renifla et quitta l'infirmerie où il n'y avait jamais d'infirmier soit-dit-en-passant.

* * *

« Oh mon poussin ! » s'exclama une tornade rousse en se jetant sur son fils pour l'embrasser.

« Haerm…maman ! » la reprit son fils en fronçant les sourcils.

Lily lui lança un regard désolé et ils se rapprochèrent du bureau où le proviseur Dumbledore les regardait par-dessus des lunettes en demi-lune **(1)**. L'homme avait un tel charisme qu'Harry baissa instinctivement les yeux.

« Vous devez savoir, Mr Potter, que je ne tolère pas la violence sous aucune forme dans mon établissement » Harry acquiesça difficilement.

« Cependant, Mr Harvey à montré envers vous un manque de respect considérable, et c'est un élève qui a apparemment oublié les valeurs essentielles puisqu'il a aussi volé à un de ses camarades. » Harry déglutit.

« Mr Harvey ne sera donc plus autorisé à entrer dans le lycée à partir de maintenant. Cela dit, je ne peu pas rester les yeux fermés sur votre acte de violence. » Harry releva les yeux vers le vieil homme alors que sa mère passait une main dans sa tignasse brune.

« Vous allez donc rester après les cours pour aider les aides ménagères durant une semaine. » Harry garda un gros soupire en lui.

* * *

« Bien alors... Harry ? C'est bien Harry ? » Le brun acquiesça alors que le grand homme lui souriait.

« Okay moi c'est Rubeus Hagrid… mais tout le monde m'appelle par mon nom, donc Hagrid. »

Harry réprima un rire en regardant la barbe touffue remuer quand '_Hagrid'_ parla.

« Ce soir tu nettoieras les tableaux. » décida finalement le grand barbu et ils se mirent au travail.

* * *

« Ca a été ? » demanda Lily quand son fils rentra, les cheveux encore plus ébouriffés qu'à l'ordinaire.

« Ouai, ils sont sympa donc le temps passe assez vite… enfin jusqu'à ce que tu sente plus tes bras… »

La rousse rit en embrassant la tignasse brune.

« Hum… va prendre une douche mon chou veux-tu ? » Et elle le laissa en plan alors qu'il essayait de se renifler.

Plus tard, alors que la petite famille avait fini de manger depuis un moment déjà la sonnette retentit. Harry entendit de sa chambre sa mère accueillir quelqu'un puis elle frappa à sa porte. Elle l'ouvrit et Harry se demanda si le mieux était de se jeter par sa fenêtre ou alors d'utiliser ses ciseaux posés juste devant lui. Lily lui sourit et fit entrer Seamus dans la chambre du brun.

« Alors c'est vrai ? » s'écria l'irlandais en se précipitant vers lui. Harry tomba sur sa chaise sous la surprise. Les mains du blond s'égarèrent sur son visage jusqu'à ce qu'Harry pousse un cri de douleur.

« J'espère que tu lui a bien refait le portrait ! »

« Je peux savoir ce que tu fais là ? » demanda un peu trop férocement le brun. Seamus hoqueta.

« C'est pourtant évident : je viens prendre des nouvelles d'un ami. » répondit-il en fronçant des sourcils.

Harry s'assagit légèrement.

« Bon et bien maintenant que tu as vu que je suis toujours vivant tu peux t'en aller. » dit-il finalement en se tournant vers son bureau comme s'il aller travailler.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu agis toujours comme ça avec moi ! » s'écria soudain Seamus faisant sursauter le brun qui se retourna pour voir le blond les larmes aux yeux. Harry regarda partout autour de lui, confus.

Il posa finalement une main sur une épaule tréssautante du blond qui s'était mis carrément à pleurer.

« Excuse-moi… » soupira Harry. « Je… c'est pas… Je… » essaya-t-il désespérément.

« J'ai… » Le blond renifla. « J'ai toujours était là pour toi ! » pleurnicha-t-il. Harry fronça des sourcils et retira sa main.

« Ah oui ? Et quand ? » Le blond leva ses yeux bleus vers les verts du brun. « Quand tu m'a brisé le cœur en fricotant avec Blaise ? » Seamus ouvrit et referma la bouche plusieurs fois.

« Tu comprend rien du tout ! » s'exclama-t-il enfin. « Si j'ai fais ça c'est parce que je ne voulais pas que tu sortes avec lui ! » Harry sursauta.

« Quoi ? » rugit-il. Un rire nerveux lui échappa. « Mais enfin ça n'a aucun s… »

« J'étais jaloux ! Chaque fois qu'il passait une main dans tes cheveux ! Chaque fois que tu le regardais comme tu ne m'avais jamais regardé moi ! Alors j'ai agis sans réfléchir ! Je voulais qu'il s'éloigne de toi ! » Il termina sa phrase quand Harry le gifla.

« Tu te fou de moi ! Je te déteste ! » cria le brun en allant donner un coup de pied rageur dans son bureau.

Il y eu un silence de plomb durant lequel seules les respirations des deux adolescents pouvaient s'entendre.

« Je t'aime Harry. » dit soudainement le blond. Harry se retourna et le fixa avec des yeux noirs.

« Va-t'en. » ordonna-t-il. Seamus ne bougea pas sur le moment puis il fit un pas vers le brun.

« Va-t'en. » répéta le brun en sifflant. Le blond secoua la tête et attrapa la tête brune en coupe.

« Va… » commença le brun une troisième fois avant que les lèvres du blond ne se pose sur les siennes.

* * *

**Mwahahahahahah (rire saddique)**

**(1)On perd pas les vieux clichés )**

**Et voilà le sixième chapitre ! ^^ Ah … niark niark. Je m'amuse comme une petite folle =P**

**A bientôt avec le chapitre 7 ! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Titre : Du passé au futur**  
**Auteur : Kinette04**  
**Disclaimers : Tout appartient à la formidable J.K Rowling sauf l'histoire :P et quelques persos pas importants.**  
**Univers : Sans magie**  
**Pairing : Harry x Blaise (non réciproque), Harry x Drago**  
**Résumé : D'un « Vous iriez bien ensemble ! » de la part de Neville à un « - Au fait, je sors plus avec Blaise. » de la part de Seamus. Comment Harry va vivre une nouvelle vie au lycée entouré de son passé et son futur sentimentales.**

Pour ce qui est de mon style d'écriture j'en suis parfaitement consciente, et j'en suis désolée si ça en gêne certain d'entre vous. Peut-être parce que je débute dans l'écriture... surement :). Peut-être que je ne décris pas assez, et qu'il faut que j'ajoute des pensées…:/ Bref, en espérant que vous apprécierez ce nouveau chapitre. :)

* * *

**CHAPITRE VII :**

_**#KABOUMM !#**_

Dans sa cuisine, Lily sursauta. Est-ce qu'un orage venait d'éclater ? Elle se dirigea vers la fenêtre la plus proche et écarta les rideaux. Non … Elle haussa les épaules. Ce ne fut que plus tard qu'elle réalisa que ce bruit provenait de la chambre de son fils.

« NAN MAIS TU M'AS BIEN REGARDE ! » s'égosilla Harry alors qu'il venait de repousser brutalement Seamus qui s'était prit les pieds dans diverses choses avant de tomber à terre. « CA N'ARRIVERA JAMAIS ! TU M'ENTENDS ! JAMAIS ! » Son visage était déformé par la rage soudaine qui venait de l'envahir. « JE NE SERAIS JAMAIS AMOUREUX D'UNE PERSONNE DANS TON GENRE SEAMUS ! » Il se dirigea vers la porte de sa chambre d'une démarche raide et l'ouvrit d'un geste sec.

« Sors. »

Seamus le regardait avec des yeux de merlan frit. « Harry… »

« J'ai dis : dégage ! »

Seamus sursauta et Harry vit sa mère accourir dans le couloir.

« Harry mais enfin qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? » demanda-t-elle en jetant un coup d'œil rapide dans la chambre ou plusieurs objets étaient éparpillés sur le sol. Son fils ne lui répondit même pas, trop occupé à toiser le blond qui était encore par terre.

« Harry… ? » commença Lily.

« C'est bon je m'en vais… » déclara l'irlandais d'une petite voix en se levant malgré les obstacles autour de lui.

Le lendemain matin, Harry soupira face à son reflet dans le miroir de la salle de bain.

« On dit merci qui ? » ronchonna-t-il en se passant une main dans sa tignasse, histoire de lui donner un semblant d'ordre avant que sa mère ne vienne tout ré emmêler en l'ébouriffant amoureusement. Sa tête n'avait rien d'ordinaire et il savait déjà qu'il aurait droit à des remarques de la part de ses amis car en plus d'arborer un magnifique hématome qui s'étalait sur son arcade sourcilière droite, ses yeux étaient en plus de ça injectés de sang car il n'avait pas réussi à trouver le sommeil. Lorsqu'il monta dans le bus, plus tard, il alla s'assoir sans un regard vers le fond de peur de croiser celui de Seamus. Heureusement, Lily ne l'avait pas harcelé après le départ du blond. Elle savait que si son fils voulait lui parler de quelque chose il viendrait par lui-même.

« Mon Dieu Harry ! » s'exclama une Hermione horrifiée en le voyant arriver. Elle alla directement appuyer sur son bleu. « T'as un tête épouvantable ! »

« Heeu t'es gentille ça fait un mal de chien ces trucs là… » dit-il précipitamment en frissonnant sous la douleur.

« Oh pardon ! »

« Et puis merci pour la tête épouvantable… » ronchonna-t-il. Elle se pinça les lèvres et il lui sourit.

« Rho bah dis donc Harry ! » rigola Ron le midi en s'asseyant en face du brun. « C'est la tête post-morflage ou bien c'est juste un tête des mauvais jours ? ». Pour toute réponse il reçut un regard noir de la part des yeux émeraude.

« Hin ! Seamus et Malfoy sont plus ensemble. » Les informa Dean.

« Purée mais comme tu fais pour toujours tout savoir toi ! » s'exclama Ginny alors que le métis rigolait.

« Je suis resté en bon terme avec Théo voilà tout. »

« Humpf »

« Et donc ? » demanda Hermione, voulant connaître tous les détails de l'affaire. Harry, lui, leva les yeux au ciel.

« Et donc apparemment, ce serait Seamus qui aurait demandait à ce que ça s'arrête, mais c'est tout ce que je sais pour le moment. » Le groupe poussa une exclamation déçue alors qu'Harry déglutissait.

« Tu sais quelque chose ? » demanda Luna. Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers elle qui fixait Harry.

« … Hm ? »

Elle lui souriait énigmatiquement.

« Harry tu sais quelque chose ! » s'exclama Ginny en se penchant sur la table.

« Quoi ? Moi ? … Non… » répondit-il pas sûr de lui.

« ! »

« Raconte immédiatement ! » ordonna Hermione alors que Dean l'attrapait par la nuque pour le forcer à rester assis.

« Je sais juste que - AIE ! Dean tu me fais mal ! – Seamus est venu chez moi hier soir –Mais AIEUH !- et qu'il m'a … » les mots restèrent coincés dans sa gorge alors que le groupe s'allongeait presque sur la table, avide d'entendre la suite.

« Il t'a ?... »

Ils virent les yeux du brun s'écarquiller d'horreur.

_Seamus l'avait embrassé ! _Cette réalité lui revint en plein dans la figure. Il fallait qu'il boive, qu'il vomisse et qu'il reboive !

« HARRY BORDEL TU VAS NOUS DIRE OUI OU MERDE CE QU'IL T'A FAIS ? »

Toute la cafeteria se plongea dans un silence profond.

« Ron t'es vraiment qu'un crétin ! » l'insulta sa sœur en lui donnant une tape. Harry tourna doucement la tête et il vit que tout le monde regardait vers leur table.

« Bon … on va remettre cette conversation à plus tard » suggéra Hermione au bout d'un moment et toute la table acquiesça.

* * *

« A demain Harry ! » le salua Hermione en sortant de la salle de classe.

« A demain. »

Il rangea ses affaires dans son sac qu'il laissa posé sur sa table. Il souffla un bon coup avant de remonter ses manches et d'aller s'attaquer au tableau. Hagrid avait été indulgent et lui avait confié seulement le nettoyage des tableaux. Cela représenté quand même deux centaine de tableaux noirs au moins.

« Alors ? »

Harry sursauta et se retourna pour voir la tête blonde de Malfoy dans l'entrebâillement de la porte. « Qui t'a fais quoi ? »

Harry souffla et continua de frotter son tableau comme s'il voulait qu'à la fin il brille.

« Je vois… » dit simplement le blond. Harry cru qu'il était partit mais le bruit d'une chaise qu'on tirait le détrompa.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux Mafloy ? » demanda finalement Harry qui en avait marre de sentir observé.

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi je répondrais à tes questions si tu ne réponds pas aux miennes. » dit-il en posant ses pieds sur la table en face de lui. Harry marcha doucement vers lui et poussa fermement sur ses jambes pour les faire tomber de la table. « Il y a des gens ici qui travaillent pour nettoyer les crasses que des gens comme toi font. » dit-il d'une voix blanche.

Le blond se leva sans un mot pour se mettre à sa hauteur.

« Je peux savoir ce qui te prend tout à coup ? C'est ton bleu qui te monte à la tête ou quoi ? ». Harry fronça des sourcils. « Je te ferrais dire que je suis une pauvre âme désespérée : je viens de me faire larguer, tu devrais être tout doux avec moi. »

Le brun ricana. « T'a pas l'air plus triste que ça pourtant. »

Le blond sourit.

« C'est pas comme si on étaient amoureux ou quoi l'un de l'autre Seamus et moi. »

Harry retourna simplement à son tableau et se remit à l'asticoter.

« Quoi Potter ? Tu vas même pas me demander ce que j'entends par là ? »

« Si tu veux tout savoir Malfoy, je me fou de ta petite vie sentimentale. »

« Hm. Décidément… »

Harry l'entendis remettre la chaise en place et des bruits de pas.

« Bon je te laisse bouille d'ange. Je reviendrais quand tu seras en l'état de parler sans m'agresser. »

Harry donna un coup dans le tableau avec son éponge qui retomba mollement. Qu'est-ce que c'était ça ? Juste histoire de le faire chier ? Et bah bravo c'était réussi !

* * *

« Hey salut beau brun ! »

Harry sourit alors que la voix de Neville résonnait dans le téléphone.

« Alors ? Tu t'es fait massacrer par ton agresseur ténébreux? »

« Hmmm… pas exactement… »

« ? »

Et Harry lui raconta ce qui s'était passé les derniers jours de sa misérable existence.

« Attend attend attend … Seamus ? Tu veux dire, notre Seamus t'a embrassé ? Et il t'a dit qu'il t'aimait ? »

« Hm. »

« Waouw… bah dis donc si celle la je l'attendais pas… »

« … »

« Et donc ? Après ? »

Harry lui raconta sa crise de nerf et le fait que Seamus ai largué Malfoy.

« Hmm. Donc le beau blond ténébreux est de nouveau célibataire... »

« Neville ! »

« Quoi ? »

« Enfin tu peux pas rester cinq seconde sérieux ? Et puis arrête de vouloir me caser avec n'importe qui ! »

« Mais enfin c'est pas n'importe qui ! »

« Ah oui ? C'est juste un connard prétentieux imbus de lui-même qui sort avec des gens comme Seamus et qui vient vous faire chier à la fin des cours soit pour vous menacer soit pour sortir des phrases à deux balles qui veulent rien dire ! »

« Hm. Intéressant, intéressant. »

« C'est aussi… un gars ultra sexy avec un sourire ultra magnifique et des yeux ultra beaux et … et… Non mais qu'est-ce que je raconte ! C'est un connard ! »

« Hm hm. 'Un gars ultra sexy ' hin ? »

Harry s'empourpra.

« Quoi ? J'ai jamais dis ça ! »

« Tu viens juste de le faire Harry. »

« Il m'a frappé ! »

« Et après il s'est excusé et il a même prit soin de tes petits bobos… n'est-il pas charmant ? »

« Il est sortit avec Seamus ! »

« Et il a dit qu'ils n'étaient pas amoureux. »

« Ouai bah ça c'est louche ! »

« Ça ne le serait peut-être pas si tu lui avais demandé ce qu'il entendait par là, mais comme tu es borné tu ne sauras rien de plus à ce sujet. »

« Neville… » gémit Harry dans son téléphone.

« Et oui Harry. Il est tard va te coucher. »

« Oui mamaaaan » rigola Harry.

« Maintenant il ne te reste plus qu'à te faire à l'idée que sexy-Malfoy t'attire. »

« QUOI ! » s'exclama Harry. Il entendit une dernière fois le rire de Neville avant que la communication ne soit coupée.

« Arrête de déconner… » gémit Harry en jetant maladroitement le combiné sur son lit.

Décidément, il allait encore passer une agréable nuit… T_T

* * *

**Hin hin ^^ Voilà le chapitre 7. J'espère que vous suivez toujours )**

**Merci en tout cas à ceux qui restent accrochée malgré mon début évident dans l'écriture :) **

**A bientôt avec le chapitre 8 !**


	9. Chapter 9

**Titre : Du passé au futur**  
**Auteur : Kinette04**  
**Disclaimers : Tout appartient à la formidable J.K Rowling sauf l'histoire :P et quelques persos pas importants.**  
**Univers : Sans magie**  
**Pairing : Harry x Blaise (non réciproque), Harry x Drago**  
**Résumé : D'un « Vous iriez bien ensemble ! » de la part de Neville à un « - Au fait, je sors plus avec Blaise. » de la part de Seamus. Comment Harry va vivre une nouvelle vie au lycée entouré de son passé et son futur sentimentales.**

Merci à vous ^^ Vos petites reviews m'ont agréablement touchées :)

* * *

**CHAPITRE VIII :**

« Bah dis donc t'en fait un tête mon lapin… » s'étonna Lily en passant une main maternelle dans les cheveux noirs de son fils qui venait d'arriver dans la cuisine. Harry avait encore la trace de son hématome –ce sont définitivement des choses qui mettent un temps fou à disparaitre- et ses yeux semblaient près à sortir de leur orbite. Ajoutez à cela une mine aussi pâle que le lavabo qu'elle venait de quitter et une voix à briser un verre en cristal. Harry se racla la gorge suite à son échec de prise de parole : il n'avait réussi qu'à sortir un grognement sans grand intérêt en essayant de saluer ses parents.

« Ça va maman » Il lui sourit « Juste pas assez dormi. » Il bailla férocement ce qui accentua ses propos. Lily acquiesça avant de l'embrasser sur le front et elle lui déposa ses pancakes sur la table. Harry regarda son père siroter son café tout en lisant son éternel journal. Le jeune homme soupira bruyamment en repensant à sa conversation qu'il avait eue avec Neville le soir précédent.

'_« Maintenant il ne te reste plus qu'à te faire à l'idée que sexy-Malfoy t'attire. »' _Harry croqua rageusement dans son pancake. N'importe quoi ! Lui ? Que Malfoy l'attire ? … Vraiment, n'importe quoi ! C'était techniquement impossible ! Petit un : il était hors de question qu'il sorte avec un ex de Seamus. Petit deux : le blond avait bien trop de défauts … Harry grimaça, ce n'était peut-être pas une raison hyper valable mais il s'en fichait. Petit trois : Il ne pouvait pas être attiré par un gars comme Malfoy ! C'était qu'un petit con prétentieux, riche qui n'avait pour passe-temps que faire chier son petit monde. Petit quatre : il ne trouvait Malfoy attirant en rien ! … Harry grimaça de nouveau, oh et puis zut ! Oui bon okay, il avouait qu'il trouvait Malfoy attirant mais c'était tout ! Car en plus de ça, et c'était le petit cinq : Il était encore et toujours éperdument amoureux de Blaise. Harry se gifla mentalement. '_Tu es pathétique !_ ' raisonna sa conscience dans sa tête. Oui ! Oui, il le savait, mais… il n'y pouvait rien. Il avait essayé de l'oublier mais ça n'avait mené à rien. Néant. Niet. Le brun soupira de nouveau. Il sursauta quand son père posa son journal sur la table.

« Bon ça suffit, tu vas nous dire ce que tu as à soupirer comme ça depuis tout à l'heure ? » s'agaça James.

« Hein ? Moi ? Je soupire ? Vraiment ? … Ce… ce doit être parce que j'ai un test en maths voilà tout » il tira la langue et se leva prestement. Dans la cuisine, James et Lily se jetèrent un regard étonné puis la rouquine retourna à ses petites occupations tandis que le maître de maison partait travailler.

« Mon cœur dis-moi… » l'interpella sa mère quand Harry allait partir à son tour après s'être préparé. « Tu t'es excusé au près de Seamus ? » Harry leva un sourcil.

« Et pourquoi je devrais le faire ? » grogna-t-il.

« Enfin Harry, la façon dont tu l'as jeté hors de la maison la dernière fois… ce n'était pas très… enfin, j'en déduis que tu ne l'as pas fait donc ? »

« Non et je ne compte pas le faire. » déclara-t-il rapidement avant de s'enfuir.

« Harry ! » s'indigna en vain la rouquine. « Bonne journée quand même… » soupira-t-elle en refermant la porte que son fils n'avait même pas prit la peine de fermer. Depuis est-ce que son poussin et Seamus ne s'entendaient-ils plus ? Avant ils trainaient toujours ensemble, quand on en trouvait un il y avait toujours l'autre.

* * *

« Bonjour Harry. »

« Ah ! Salut Her… » Harry leva un sourcil. « Hermione ? » La jeune fille tourna la tête vers son ami. Elle arborait un sourire format XXL qui n'était pas habituel. Ses petits yeux marrons brillaient comme si des étoiles les composés et elle avait déjà soupiré de bien être plusieurs fois. « Tu es sur que tout va bien ? » demanda prudemment le brun en analysant la brune des pieds à la tête.

« Mais oui Harry tout va parfaitement bien » Le jeune homme ne fut pas du tout convaincu. Néanmoins il ne posa plus de question jusqu'à la pause de midi, sur le chemin de la cafeteria.

« Bon Hermione, dis moi tout, ta tête me fait vraiment peur, on dirait une psychopathe. » exagéra le brun en attrapant la jeune fille par les épaules.

« Oh Harry ! Tu es la première personne à qui je vais en parler donc, reste discret d'accord ? » Sans trop savoir dans quoi il s'engageait, il acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Hermione inspira un grand coup avant de plonger son regard chocolat dans les émeraudes. « Harry je suis en couple ! »

« Quoi ? Mais c'est super ! » Il l'enlaça mais se ravisa bien vite, enfin il avait beau adorer Hermione, ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'un garçon et une fille faisait à tout bout de champ. « Et ? Avec qui ? » La brune s'empourpra. « Avec… Ron… »

« Quoi ! Oh le p'tit salaud ! » s'exclama Harry ce qui fit rire la jeune fille. « Hermione. » commença le brun, soudain très sérieux, ce qui calma la brune. « Je suis de ton côté. »

« Quoi ? » Elle éclata de rire. « Enfin Harry, ce n'est pas comme si c'était dramatique. » Harry renifla.

« Crois-moi… avec Ron tout est dramatique… ». Ils rirent et entrèrent dans la cafétéria.

* * *

Finalement la fin de la semaine passa vite. Trop vite. Harry avait fini sa punition de nettoyage avec brillo : les tableaux n'avaient jamais parus aussi propres. Et Harry s'était promis de rendre des petites visites à Hagrid de temps en temps, c'était un homme imposant mais avec un cœur d'artichaut.

Le petit couple Hermione/Ron s'était peu à peu affiché. Au début très timides ils avaient finis par ne plus avoir peur de se montrer, ce qui avait fait sourire Harry tendrement.

Et comble du comble. Harry n'avait pas vu de tête blonde durant les derniers jours. « Oh oui Seigneur tu existe vraiment ! » Harry se promit d'aller se confesser tous les dimanches après ça.

« Hey Potter ! » Harry se retourna et son sourire disparut. Noooon ! Pourquoi ? Pourquoi Seigneur ne m'aime-tu pas ? Il sentit les larmes lui venir dramatiquement aux yeux en foudroyant le ciel du regard. Malfoy junior arriva vers lui un sourire narquois sur les lèvres. « Je vois que ma présence ne t'enchante guère.

« Nan sans blague. J'aurais pu le deviner moi-même. » dit sarcastiquement Harry en tournant la tête pour ne plus avoir le blond dans son champ de vision. Et il eu le toupet de rire en plus ! Le brun le fusilla du regard. « Hmm. Je vois que tu es toujours de mauvaise humeur. C'est bien. J'aime les hommes de caractère. »

La bouche du brun s'ouvrit d'écœurement. « Oh non Potter tu viens de tout casser ! » s'indigna le blond en appuya sur son menton pour la lui refermer. Harry recula comme si on venait de l'électrocuter.

« Bordel Malfoy qu'est-ce que tu veux à la fin ! » s'énerva le brun en se frottant le menton comme pour essuyer les traces du blond.

« Un rencard. » dit simplement Malfoy.

« … »

Le cerveau du brun sembla se déconnecter et il n'entendait plus qu'un 'bip bip' incessant dans sa tête qui allait de plus en plus vite. Quand touts les 'bip' allèrent on ne peut plus vite et que quelque chose parut exploser dans la tête brune, Harry revient sur terre.

« Quoi ? » cracha-t-il.

« Ah Potter je te pensais un peu plus intelligent. » dit le blond alors qu'une moue apparaissait sur son visage de porcelaine. « C'est pourtant ta langue : un rencard non ? » Harry déglutit.

« Tu te fou de moi ? Si c'est une blague elle n'est franchement pas drôle. Maintenant excuse-moi j'ai un bus à prendre. »

« Mais on s'en fou de ton bus Potter. » dit le blond en le rattrapant.

« Harry ? »

Les deux têtes se tournèrent pour tomber sur Seamus. Le dénommé Harry soupira bruyamment. _Seigneur, qu'est-ce que j'ai bien pu te faire pour mériter ça ? Je t'en pris ! Quoi que j'ai pu faire pardonne-moi ! Je ferrais ce que tu voudras ! Je veux bien même me convertir si c'est pour que tu me donne un peu plus de chance !_

Un resserrement sur son bras le fit sortir de ses pensées. Les yeux de Seamus voyagèrent jusqu'à l'endroit où Malfoy tenait Harry puis retournèrent se placer sur le visage du brun. Les trois garçons se jugèrent du regard.

« Harry je voulais m'excuser pour la dernière fois. »

Quoi ? Oh non il n'allait quand même pas faire son petit speech devant Malfoy !

« Je sais que je n'aurais pas du t'embras » Harry se jeta sur lui pour couvrir sa bouche de ses mains.

«Mais non mais non ne t'inquiète pas c'est vraim »

« Quoi ? Potter laisse le finir sa phrase ! »

« Quoi ? Non mais je ne vois pas de quel droit tu me donne des ordres Malfoy ! »

« Quoi ? Depuis quand est-ce que vous vous parlez vous deux ! »

« Oh Seamus commence pas hin ! Et puis fini ta phrase ! »

« Oh Malfoy nous fais pas suer hin ! Et puis lâche-moi ! » Harry commença à se débattre doucement pour que la poigne du blond cesse.

« Je sais que je n'aurais pas du t'embrasser. » dit soudain Seamus. C'était clair. Net. Et précis. Harry arrêta tout mouvement tandis que les yeux de Malfoy envoyaient des éclairs.

« Quoi ? » La tête blonde se tourna rapidement vers Seamus qui ne semblait pas effrayé pour un sou. La main de Malfoy desserra son emprise doucement. « Tu l'as embrassé ? Tu veux dire que tu l'as embrassé ! » Sa voix monta crescendo. Les yeux gris se posèrent sur Harry qui se ratatina sur lui-même.

Attends ? Pourquoi est-ce que je me ratatine moi ? Je ne suis responsable de rien dans cette histoire !

Les deux blonds essayé de se tuer par le regard, et Harry était là… en plein milieu, ne sachant trop quoi faire.

« C'est vrai ? » demanda une voix.

Les trois têtes se tournèrent vers un même point.

_Blaise !_

Le cœur d'Harry s'emballa soudainement.

* * *

**Mwahahahahahaha. Fin du chapitre 8 ! **

**Ah ah vous pensiez vraiment que j'allais finir cette scène ici ? Et bah naaan =P**

**Mais pas d'inquiétude la suite viendra rapidement… enfin je pense =P**

**En attendant… à bientôt avec le chapitre 9 ! ^^**


	10. Chapter 10

**Titre : Du passé au futur**  
**Auteur : Kinette04**  
**Disclaimers : Tout appartient à la formidable J.K Rowling sauf l'histoire :P et quelques persos pas importants.**  
**Univers : Sans magie**  
**Pairing : Harry x Blaise (non réciproque), Harry x Drago**  
**Résumé : D'un « Vous iriez bien ensemble ! » de la part de Neville à un « - Au fait, je sors plus avec Blaise. » de la part de Seamus. Comment Harry va vivre une nouvelle vie au lycée entouré de son passé et son futur sentimentales.**

**

* * *

**

**CHAPITRE IX :**

Blaise venait d'apparaître.

« C'est vrai Harry ? »

Harry sursauta. Blaise…Blaise lui parlait. Il lui parlait à lui ! Ses yeux pétillaient incroyablement et les sourcils de Drago se froncèrent alors sans qu'il arrive à les en empêcher. Instinctivement il resserra sa prise sur Harry qui ne sembla même pas s'en rendre compte tellement il badait Blaise des yeux. Drago sentit au fond de lui quelque chose qui le rendit extrêmement en colère et tout de suite, ce qu'il avait envie de faire c'était de kidnapper le brun. De le faire partir d'ici. Qu'il arrête de regarder Blaise comme s'il allait lui sauter dessus, avec autant d'amour dans le regard. Il tourna la tête et vit Seamus qui tentait de s'enfuir discrètement.

« Seamus ! » rugit-il. L'irlandais sursauta et se stoppa net. Le cri de Malfoy junior sembla réveiller Harry qui se tourna vers Seamus qui arborait une moue coupable sur le visage. Harry déglutit et porta une main à son cœur qu'il n'arrivait pas à calmer. C'était comme… comme s'il voyait Blaise pour la première fois d'aussi près. Il pouvait presque sentir sa présence transpercer sa peau à différent endroit.

« Je crois que certaines choses doivent être mises au clair » déclara le noir en regardant tour à tour les trois autres adolescents. Son regard se posa sur Harry qui était le seul qui n'avait pas levé les yeux sur lui.

« Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a à mettre au clair Blaise » dit Drago, agacé. « C'est pourtant simple non… » Il raffermit sa prise sur le bras du brun. « Seamus n'a fait que s'amuser. » Les trois autres sursautèrent.

« Je n'… » tenta l'irlandais.

« Oh la ferme veux-tu ! On sait tous très bien ce que tu éprouve pour Harry »

« Ce qu'il … éprouve pour Harry ? » répéta difficilement Blaise.

« Quoi ? Fais pas l'ignorant Blaise. Tu crois franchement que Seamus avait le moindre sentiment pour toi ? »

Blaise baissa les yeux. Bien sur il savait que la relation qu'il avait eue avec Seamus était ambiguë. Ce n'était pas commun que quelqu'un se mette à vous chauffer du jour au lendemain pour vous plaquer un mois plus tard sans donner la moindre raison.

« Vous vous faites tous passer pour des victimes dans cette histoire ! » cria Seamus soudainement.

« Oh oui bien sur ! Parce que tu es une blanche colombe toi ! C'est évident ! » ironisa Drago de plus en plus sur les nerfs.

Harry avait mal au ventre. Il avait une sensation de gène grandissante. Il sentait que quelque chose qu'il n'allait pas aimer aller arriver d'un moment à l'autre et il n'aimait vraiment pas ça.

« Attend… mais… si t'avais des sentiments pour Harry pourquoi t'es sortit avec moi puis avec Drago ? » demanda Blaise en se tournant vers Seamus. Puis, ses yeux s'agrandirent. « C'est pour ça ? C'est pour ça que tu m'as demandé de ne plus parler à Harry ? »

Les yeux verts se levèrent d'un coup. « QUOI ! » Il tourna son visage vers Seamus qui le regardait honteusement. « C'est à cause de toi ? » Il inspira une grande bouffée d'air. Il n'allait quand même pas se mettre à pleurnicher comme une gonzesse à ça non il n'en était pas question !

« Enfaite depuis le début tu es juste jaloux. » continua Blaise en ignorant l'intervention d'Harry. « Et si tu es sortit avec Drago alors »

« C'était pour essayer de rendre Harry jaloux. » finit Drago comme s'il le savait depuis longtemps.

« Quoi ? C'est complètement ridicule. » dit Harry ne comprenant décidément rien à cette conversation. « Comment ? … Comment tu as pu faire ça Seamus ! Tu le savais ! Tu le savais et tu l'as éloigné de moi ! Je te déteste ! Tu m'entends ! Je te déteste ! » Le brun tira rageusement sur son bras pour enlever la poigne de Drago. « Et toi ! » cria-t-il en se tournant vers Blaise, ses yeux vers pleurant déjà. « Tu n'es qu'un crétin pour avoir écouté cet imbécile ! » Il respira bruyamment. « Enfaite vous êtes tous que des imbéciles ! Je vous déteste tous ! » Et les trois autre le regardèrent partir en courant sans pouvoir l'en empêcher.

Un ange passa.

« … »

« … »

« Putin toi ! » Drago vit Blaise se jeter sur Seamus. « Ça voulait dire quoi ça ? Hein ? Tu le savais ? Tu savais quoi ? » demanda-t-il en secouant l'irlandais comme un prunier. « Réponds-moi ! »

« Putin Blaise t'es con ou tu le fais exprès ! » hurla Drago faisant s'arrêta le noir. « C'est évident bordel ! Potter est amoureux de toi ! Ça crève les yeux ! Mais toi bien sur tu ne vois rien ! Tu ne vois jamais rien ! »

* * *

Il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il courait. Il ne savait même pas où il allait. Il ne voyait rien de toute façon. Il s'arrêta soudain, trop épuisé pour continuer sa course. Sa respiration était erratique et ses jambes tremblaient furieusement. Sa vision était floue à cause des larmes qui ne cessaient de remplir ses yeux. Quelque chose vibra dans une poche de son jean. Il sortir son portable et l'apporta à ses oreilles.

#« Harry ? Harry où est-ce que tu es enfin ? »# Harry reconnu la voix de sa mère, elle était vraisemblablement inquiète vu les trémolos de sa voix.

« Maman » gémit Harry dans le petit combiné.

#« Harry … dis-moi où est-ce que tu es. »#

« Je sais pas… » Il renifla bruyamment

« Harry ? »

Le brun tourna la tête et se retrouva nez à nez avec Hermione.

#« Harry ? Il y a quelqu'un avec toi ? »#

Harry se jeta dans les bras de son amie et fondit en larmes.

# « Harry ! Harry ! »#

« Allô ? Mme Potter ? »

# « Qui ? »#

« Je suis Hermione Granger, je suis dans la classe d'Harry »

#« Harry ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »#

« Je … Je ne sais pas madame… écoutez je l'emmène chez moi, vous n'avez qu'à venir le chercher. J'habite à … »

Tout ce qui se trouvait autour d'Harry sembla disparaitre petit à petit. Quand il retrouva sa vision il se trouvait à l''intérieure. Il cligna des yeux.

« Est-ce que ça va Harry ? » Il tourna la tête et vit Hermione qui lui souriait doucement. « Ta mère arrive… Harry… qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

Les yeux verts roulèrent dans leur orbite alors qu'il essayait de se souvenir de quelque chose. Son cerveau lui semblait vaseux et il avait du mal à réfléchir.

« Hermione… » Elle hausse un sourcil. « Je crois qu'enfaite… je déteste les garçons. » Ils se sourirent et elle passa une main dans la tignasse noire.

« Pourtant Harry, beaucoup en font pour toi. » Et elle pensait à plusieurs personnes en disant ça. Evidemment, Ron et Dean en faisait partie. Puis il y avait ce Neville qu'elle n'avait jamais vu mais qui semblait très important pour Harry. Et puis il y avait Malfoy qui prenait soin d'Harry même si le brun s'entêtait à le rembarrer à chaque fois… elle soupira en embrassant doucement une joue du brun puis la sonnette retentit.

« Ah ! Ce doit être ta mère Harry » annonça le brune en lui souriant.

* * *

**Et voilà la suiiiiiiiteuh ! Tant attendue ! =P Lool **

**Bref… la fin est…comment dire… brusque mais bon, pas la peine d'écrire des trucs inutiles genre Harry dans la voiture avec sa mère et puis aucun mots qui sort de leur bouche …:/ **

**Enfin bref… en plus vous mourriez d'envie de voir la confrontation hin ! :P J'epsère qu'elle ne vous aura pas déçue :) De toute façon, il y en aura d'autre (ou du moins une autre) dans le même genre donc … **

**A très vite avec le chapitre 10 !**


	11. Chapter 11

Titre : Du passé au futur

**Auteur : Kinette04**  
**Disclaimers : Tout appartient à la formidable J.K Rowling sauf l'histoire :P et quelques persos pas importants.**  
**Univers : Sans magie**  
**Pairing : Harry x Blaise (non réciproque), Harry x Drago**  
**Résumé : D'un « Vous iriez bien ensemble ! » de la part de Neville à un « - Au fait, je sors plus avec Blaise. » de la part de Seamus. Comment Harry va vivre une nouvelle vie au lycée entouré de son passé et son futur sentimentales.**

**

* * *

**

**CHAPITRE X :**

Harry regarda son réveil. 9h24. Il soupira, à cette heure il devrait être en cours. Il s'imagina Hermione qui suivait le cours, une chaise vide à côté d'elle. Ses yeux verts voyagèrent dans sa chambre aux murs bleus, pas vraiment originaux. Il s'était fait porté pâle tant bien que mal à sa mère qui avait cédée en soupirant. Son ventre gargouilla, lui rappelant férocement qu'il n'avait rien avalé depuis le repas du midi du jour précédent. Enfaite, quand il était arrivé chez lui le soir il s'était précipité d'aller s'enfermer dans sa chambre et depuis il n'avait pas bougé de son lit. Sa mère était venue toquer plusieurs fois à la porte entre le soir et le matin même. Il lui avait seulement répondu qu'il n'allait pas en cours aujourd'hui, elle avait protesté mais il avait tenu. On toqua à sa porte justement.

« Harry…j'aimerais que tu manges quelque chose s'il te plaît. » dit la voix de sa mère de l'autre côté du pan de bois ou était accroché un poster des Bizarr' Sisters, son groupe préféré. Myron Wagtail –le chanteur- lui semblait bien fade tout à coup. Pourtant ce n'était pas faute d'avoir fantasmé sur lui durant tout le début de son adolescence où il avait découvert sa préférence pour les hommes.

« J'ai pas faim » marmona-t-il en se retournant dans son lit afin d'étouffer une nouvelle réclamation de son ventre qui le contredisait. Il entendit le soupire de sa mère et ses pas qui l'éloignait de la porte. Sans s'en rendre compte il se rendormi et ce fut son téléphone portable qu'il n'avait pas éteint qui le réveilla. Il jeta un coup d'œil morne à l'appareil qui était misérablement posé sur le sol à côté de son lit. 'Ron' s'affichait sur l'écran puis tout s'arrêta, l'écran redevint noir et la sonnerie ne retentit plus. Harry mit un moment avant de comprendre que c'était parce qu'il n'avait pas répondu. Evidemment, ils devaient tous se demander où était passé le petit brun. Hermione devait être frustrée de ne pas savoir ce qu'il lui était arrivé puisqu'il ne lui avait rien dit le soir précédent quand il était chez elle. Il soupira.

Ses yeux se posèrent sur son reflet qui se trouvait en face de lui à l'autre bout de la chambre, dans le miroir qui le narguait. Harry pouvait presque l'entendre dire « Regarde un peu ta sale tête. Tu fais pitié. » Le brun soupira encore une fois. Voilà qu'il se mettait à entendre des miroirs parler. Décidément il était vraiment pas net. Il retira les couvertures de son corps d'un coup de poignet et se leva pour se diriger vers sa salle de bain adjacente. Vive les sous que papa rapporte à la maison. Il retira mollement ses vêtement qu'il n'avait même pas prit la peine d'enlever avant de se coucher et entra sous la douche. Le jet d'eau le fit presque sursauter quand il s'abattit brutalement sur sa nuque. Il tendit le bras pour régler la température quelque chose attira son attention. Sur son avant-bras se dressai fièrement un petit bleu à peine marqué mais visible tout de même. Harry essaya de se souvenir comment il avait pu se le faire mais son cerveau était tellement embué que rien ne lui vint sur le moment. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il se sécha, face à son grand miroir qu'il se souvint. Il revoyait encore la main de ce Malfoy sur son bras, pourtant ça ne lui avait pas fait tellement mal quand le blond avait resserré ses prises, mais bon il avait toujours marqué facilement. Il haussa des épaules en continuant de frotter sa tignasse avec sa serviette. Son regard divergea à plusieurs reprises vers le petit bleu puis brusquement la « conversation » qu'il avait eue avec les trois autres lui revint en mémoire. Il déglutit difficilement en repensant aux paroles de chacun de ces trois imbéciles. Une colère sourde l'envahit quand il se remémora Seamus qui le regardait presque honteusement.

Tout était de sa faute ! Enfaite depuis qu'ils étaient petits Seamus n'avait fait que lui pourrir la vie, depuis le début. Quand ils étaient tout petits, Harry ne trainait qu'avec l'irlandais parce que dès qu'il approchait d'autres enfants le blond lui faisait une crise de jalousie en pleurnichant qu'Harry n'était plus son ami. En bon samaritain Harry se dépêchait de le contredire et revenait aux côtés du blond qui lui attrapait la main avec possessivité. Arrivés au collège, Seamus avait très mal prit le faite qu'Harry se rapproche autant de Neville. L'irlandais avait fait une crise au brun qui s'était défendu en disant qu'il était temps qu'ils grandissent et qu'il avait parfaitement le droit de se faire des amis comme tout le monde. Seamus lui avait fait la tête pendant plusieurs jours mais était revenu résigné, ne supportant pas d'être en froid avec _son_ Harry. Mais le pire de tout fut quand le blond remarqua la complicité entre Harry et Blaise. Il en était devenu malade. Et aujourd'hui Harry apprenait que c'était de sa faute, à lui, si Blaise ne lui avait plus adressé la parole et si leur groupe s'était cassé. Harry jeta rageusement sa serviette sur le miroir. Il allait le massacrer. Foi de Potter, ce Seamus allait manger ses tripes par le nez ! (NDA : bon okay j'avoue que ça doit être bien difficile :P)

* * *

« Harry ! » s'exclama une Hermione plus qu'heureuse de retrouver son ami. « Est-ce que ça va ? » demanda-t-elle sans lui laisser le temps de répondre puisqu'elle l'enlaça avec force. Harry rit doucement dans l'étreinte de la jeune femme.

« Hermione… si tu continue, non ça n'ira pas » Elle se détacha brusquement de lui en bégayant des excuses que le brun accueillit avec un sourire rafraichissant.

« Tu as l'air d'aller mieux » déclara Hermione en acquiesçant pour elle-même.

A la pause déjeuné il fut recueilli comme le messie par le petit groupe. Ron faillit même pleurer ce qui fit rire Harry franchement.

« Allons, Allons Ron… je vais bien tu vois » il partagea un regard complice avec Hermione qui lui offrit un sourire. « Regarde ta petite amie est toute seule là-bas » Cette phrase eu le don de le réveiller et il se précipita vers Hermione pour l'enlacer. Toute la petite bande rigola.

Plus tard en marchant dans un couloir il vit Malfoy au loin qui semblait aspiré dans la lecture d'un ouvrage. Harry le bouscula doucement.

« Ce n'est pas très malin de lire en marchant, surtout pour quelqu'un comme toi Mafloy »

« Et je pourrais savoir ce que tu insinue par « quelqu'un comme moi » Potter ? » demanda le blond sans relever les yeux de son bouquin. Harry renifla un rire ce qui fit relever les yeux du richissime blond. « Non ne réponds pas à cette question, je sens que la réponse ne me plaira pas. » dit finalement Malfoy en refermant son livre.

« Je suis ok »

Le blond haussa un sourcil.

« Hm. Et après c'est moi qui ne comprend pas ma langue… »

Malfoy fronça les sourcils.

« Je suis ok pour ton rencard » dit simplement Harry en s'en allant, laissant le blond en milieu du couloir.

« Qu'est-ce qui va pas chez toi Potter… » dit le blond en riant.

* * *

**Voilà le chapitre 10, court certes mais j'ai pris plaisir à l'écrire. ^^**

**De toute façon vous aurez rapidement la suite avec le chapitre 11 :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Titre : Du passé au futur**  
**Auteur : Kinette04**  
**Disclaimers : Tout appartient à la formidable J.K Rowling sauf l'histoire :P et quelques persos pas importants.**  
**Univers : Sans magie**  
**Pairing : Harry x Blaise (non réciproque), Harry x Drago**  
**Résumé : D'un « Vous iriez bien ensemble ! » de la part de Neville à un « - Au fait, je sors plus avec Blaise. » de la part de Seamus. Comment Harry va vivre une nouvelle vie au lycée entouré de son passé et son futur sentimentales.**

**

* * *

**

**CHAPITRE XI :**

« Harry .. pourrais-tu retirer ce sourire machiavélique de ton visage s'il te plaît ? » demanda Hermione en fixant Harry avec un air apeuré.

« Hin ? Je souris pas machiavéliquement… » contra le brun en posant ses mains sur ses joues comme pour cacher son sourire. Hermione haussa un sourcil.

« A d'autres… » dit-elle en reportant son attention à son énorme bouquin. Harry lui, étendit ses jambes pour avoir un maximum de partie de son corps exposé au soleil. Il soupira de bien-être.

« Qu'est-ce que tu mijotes encore ? » demanda la jeune femme sans lever les yeux de son précieux livre.

« Moi ? Mais enfin Hermione puisque je te dis que je ne souris pas machiavéliquement et que je ne prépare rien. » se plaignit le jeune homme en faisant la moue. Il vit Hermione lui jeter un regard noir qui le fit presque frissonner.

« Bon okay … tu me dis tout ! » ordonna-t-elle en fermant son livre brutalement. « Qu'est-ce que tu mijotes ? » Elle espaça chaque mots de quelques secondes ce qui rendit son ton encore plus menaçant. Harry se mordit la lèvre inférieur puis soupira.

« J'ai un rencard avec Malfoy… »

Hermione fronça les sourcils. « Et ? »

« Et… c'est juste histoire de rendre Seamus jaloux… pour bien l'énerver » il ricana dans son coin et se reçut une gifle à l'arrière de la tête.

« T'es vraiment un crétin Harry quand tu t'y met » Il lui tira la langue puérilement. « Je peux savoir pourquoi ce pauvre Malfoy alors qu'il te bade depuis des semaines. » Harry sursaute.

« Oula oula oula ! Ma chère Hermionette que j'adore et qui franchement me fait flipper à force de toujours tout deviner » Elle leva les yeux au ciel « Pour ton information, de un Malfoy n'est pas un 'pauvre' garçon : ça ce saurait et de deux, depuis quand est-ce que Malfoy me bade ? » demanda-t-il outragé « Tu délire ma pauvre amie »

Hermione soupira d'agacement. « Vous les garçons vous êtes vraiment des nuls. »

Harry sursauta. « Hey ! J'te permets pas ! » s'exclama-t-il en enfonçant son index dans une joue de la jeune femme.

« Et donc ? C'est quand ce rencard ? »

« Samedi »

« Et tu compte faire comment pour que Seamus l'apprenne ? »

Harry réitéra son sourire machiavélique. « Ça … j'en fais mon affaire… » Hermione soupira en secouant la tête de dépit.

* * *

Vendredi. C'était aujourd'hui ou jamais. Harry se frotta les mains en regardant Seamus qui était seul dans le hall comme un pommé. Comme d'habitude, même si Harry lui avait dit haut et fort qu'il le détestait, l'irlandais guettait le brun pour le surveiller aller jusqu'au bus. Pathétique. Un vrai malade. Harry lui avait bien évidemment déjà fait des remarques à ce sujet au début mais visiblement cela n'avait servit à rien. Il trouvait se comportement juste flippant. Enfaite, Seamus avait toujours été flippant quand il s'agissait du brun.

Harry sortit de ses pensées quand une autre tête blonde fit son apparition. Il regarda Malfoy passer devant Seamus sans le calculer et se précipita vers lui sous les yeux surpris de l'irlandais. Harry posa une main sur une épaule de Malfoy junior comme s'ils étaient des amis de longue date.

Oui. C'était complètement puéril mais Harry ne semblait pas s'en rendre compte.

« Bon bah à demain Malfoy » lança-t-il avant de s'élancer vers la sortie du lycée. Le dit Malfoy resta figé pendant un instant avec d'esquisser un petit sourire qui fit froncer les sourcils de Seamus qui avait vu toute la misérable petite scène.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a demain ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? » demanda-t-il précipitamment, oubliant que Malfoy était loin de le porter dans son cœur depuis un petit moment et qu'il risquait de ne pas répondre à sa question.

Le richissime blond le toisa avant de lui sourire narquoisement. « Comme si j'allais te le dire… » Et il partit, laissant Seamus fulminer dans son coin.

* * *

Le lendemain.

« Bon bah j'y vais 'man ! » annonça Harry en enfilant ses chaussures, prêt à partir.

« Ah ! Harry ! » l'interpella sa mère en arrivant. « Tu y vas à pieds ? »

Harry la regarda, incrédule.

« Mamaaaan… tu le fais exprès ? Je t'ai dit qu'on me prenait. »

« Ah ! Oh ! Oui c'est vrai. » elle lui offrit un sourire désolé et Harry l'embrassa rapidement sur la joue.

« Je sais pas quand est-ce que je rentre. » lança-t-il à la volée.

**Au même moment**

« Il sort. Qu'est-ce que je t'avais dit. » chuchotant un blond caché derrière un arbuste.

« Ça ne veut rien dire du tout ! Il peut très bien aller faire… un footing ou je sais pas moi ! » s'exclama un grand noir à côté de lui.

« Chuuut. »

Ils se baissèrent rapidement alors qu'au loin un petit brun tournait le visage dans leur direction.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il attend à ton avis ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'en sache ! »

« Mais tu va la fermer oui ! »

« AIE. »

« La ferme. Une voiture s'arrête devant chez lui. »

Les deux garçons relevèrent doucement la tête pour mieux observer ce qui se passait devant la maison des Potter.

« Il monta dedans. »

« Hey mais c'est la voiture de Drago ! »

« Qu'est-ce que je te disais. Personne ne me croit jamais. »

« Evidemment. »

Blaise se reçut un regard noir.

« Bon qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? »

« On les suit quelle question ! » déclara l'irlandais comme si c'était une évidence. Blaise resta un moment sceptique mais finit par acquiescer.

« J'peux savoir pourquoi tu m'a appelé moi ? » demanda Blaise une fois dans la voiture de celui-ci. L'irlandais lui lança un regard hautain.

« Parce que tu es le seul que je connaisse à avoir une voiture avec chauffeur. »

Le noir renifla avec mépris. « Je m'en serais douté. »

« Alors pourquoi tu me pose la question. »

Ils se jugèrent du regard.

« Je vois toujours pas pourquoi j'ai accepté d'ailleurs. »

« Blaise tu commence à me faire chier. »

« Ravi de l'apprendre. »

Il se reçut une paire de lunette de soleil dans la tête.

« Ce que je ne comprends pas moi c'est pourquoi tu es là. »

« Comme si j'allais te laisser profiter de ma 'voiture avec chauffeur' tout seul. »

L'irlandais grogna et s'enfonça dans son siège. La voiture s'arrêta.

« Dobby ? » demanda Blaise au chauffeur.

« L'autre voiture s'est garée Monsieur. Dois-je continuer plus loin ou voulez vous descendre ici ? » demanda le chauffeur au crâne dégarni.

Blaise interrogea Seamus du regard.

« On descend ici. » annonça Seamus en ouvrant la portière rapidement.

* * *

« Seamus j'en ai marre. Ca va faire deux heures qu'on les suit. » Le noir regarda du coin de l'œil le blond qui se rongeait les ongles avec colère avant de reporter son regard sur les deux autres en question.

Harry rigolait à en cracher ses poumons et Drago se faisait un plaisir de le faire continuer en lui racontant connerie sur connerie. Blaise sentit un pincement quelque part. Il n'y avait pas si longtemps c'était à ses blagues à lui que le brun rigolait comme ça. Mais maintenant il ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à lui-même. Il s'était conduit en abrutit, il l'avait bien mérité.

A côté de lui, Seamus ricana.

« Quoi ? » demanda férocement le noir.

« Ça te fais chier hein ? »

Blaise fronça les sourcils.

« Qu'il s'amuse avec Drago… ça te fais chier. » affirma le blond.

« Parce que tu vas me dire que toi non ? »

Seamus renifla dédaigneusement.

« Evidemment que moi ça me fait chier ! Bordel ! Il devrait être avec moi en ce moment ! »

Blaise ricana.

« Ah ouai…tu m'en diras tant. »

« Quoi ? » demanda Seamus d'une voix étranglée.

« Tout le monde sait qu'Harry n'a jamais et qu'il n'éprouveras jamais rien pour toi. » Pour toute réponse il se reçut un poing de la part du blond.

**Au même moment**

Le rire d'Harry s'arrêta soudain alors que toutes les têtes se tournaient vers un même point. Drago à côté de lui se leva comme si on l'avait piqué.

« Putain c'est pas vrai ! » s'écria-t-il en se dirigeant vers les deux abrutis qui se battaient un peu plus loin. Il attrapa Blaise par l'arrière de son col.

« Je peux savoir ce que vous foutez ! »

Les deux autres déglutirent en levant les yeux vers lui.

* * *

**Et le chapitre 11 terminé ! ^^ **


	13. Chapter 13

**Titre : Du passé au futur**  
**Auteur : Kinette04**  
**Disclaimers : Tout appartient à la formidable J.K Rowling sauf l'histoire :P et quelques persos pas importants.**  
**Univers : Sans magie**  
**Pairing : Harry x Blaise (non réciproque), Harry x Drago**  
**Résumé : D'un « Vous iriez bien ensemble ! » de la part de Neville à un « - Au fait, je sors plus avec Blaise. » de la part de Seamus. Comment Harry va vivre une nouvelle vie au lycée entouré de son passé et son futur sentimentales.**

Et aujourd'hui, mention spécial à …. Moi-même ! :P Et je dirais même plus : Joyeux Anniversaire à moi-même. 17 printemps, ça ce fête )

Enfin bref, en espérant que vous apprécierez le chapitre 12 ! :D

* * *

**CHAPITRE XII :**

Harry arriva près des trois adolescents, pleins de reproches dans les yeux. Il croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine en regardant froidement Blaise et Seamus tour à tour. L'irlandais baissa les yeux mais le noir lui, ne cilla pas.

« Seamus ça ne m'a pas étonné, mais toi Blaise en revanche… tu as trouvé ta reconversion dans l'espionnage ? » demanda Harry d'un ton arrogant.

Drago sursauta à côté de lui. « Ça ne t'as pas étonné… ? »

Harry tourna la tête vers lui. « Je le sais depuis que je suis parti de chez moi, ils sont aussi discrets qu'un troupeaux de buffles. »

« Si tu le savais pourquoi tu n'a rien dit ! »

Harry se mordit la lèvre inférieure. « Parce que j'espère que ça leur a fais les pieds voilà ! » déclara-t-il en tournant les talons et en s'en allant. Après tout, il avait dit à sa mère qu'on le prenait mais pas qu'on le ramenait.

« Alors ce … rencard ? » demanda une brune aux cheveux bouclés le lundi suivant. Harry soupira. « Quoi ? C'était si nul que ça ? » Le brun tourna ses yeux verts vers Hermione.

« Nan et c'est justement ça le problème… si on oublie qu'il y avait deux crétins qui nous espionnait… c'était génial. »

« Attend… DEUX crétins ? »

« Ouai… Blaise s'est joint à la partie, Youhou ! » finit-il, pas le moins excité à cette idée. « Comme si j'avais besoin de deux toutous »

Hermione gloussa doucement. « Et donc, c'était génial » répéta la jeune femme.

Harry gémit en enfouissant sa tête dans mains, sentant le rouge lui venir aux joues.

« Hey mais nan ! Ta caches pas ! Raconte-moi ! »

« Bah enfaite tu vois… je le pensais pas si drôle, j'crois que c'est à cause de ça… »

Et de fil en aiguilla il lui raconta toute sa journée.

Pas très loin d'eux, un blond souriait au fur et à mesure que le brun s'extasiait.

* * *

« Vous savez quoi ?»

« Non mais je sens qu'on va pas tarder à le savoir Dean » dit Ginny en croquant dans sa pomme quelques jours plus tard.

« Il parait que c'est l'anniversaire d'un certain Malfoy Junior aujourd'hui »

Harry recracha toute l'eau qu'il était en train d'essayer d'avaler, aspergent au passage une épaule de Ron en face de lui qui lui lança un regard noir.

« Hm. C'est bon à savoir… » dit mystérieusement Hermione en lançant tout de même un regard prononcé à un certain brun qui fit comme s'il n'avait rien vu.

* * *

'_Pourquoi est-ce que ça n'arrive qu'à moi ?'_

Harry leva des yeux suppliants au ciel. Il détestait ce prof ! C'était définitif. Il fusilla du regard leur vieux prof de langues qui leur souriait comme un bienheureux.

'_C'est ça … sourit nous narquoisement vieux fou !' _

Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil en direction d'un certain blond qui lui souriait de toutes ses dents. Harry ne put que soupirer désespérément en s'effondrant sur sa table.

* * *

« Oh allez Harry soit positif une fois dans ta vie »

« Une fois dans ma vie ? Mais enfin Hermione je suis toujours positif, seulement là je sature ! » Il se passa une main nerveuse derrière la nuque. « Enfin ! Il n'y a que ce vieux fou pour avoir des idées pareilles ! T'en connais beaucoup toi des profs qui choisissent eux-mêmes des groupes pour faire des exposés ? » demanda-t-il en paniquant. Il portant une main à son cœur « Je crois que je vais faire une crise d'angoisse. »

« Oh voyons Harry tu n'exagère pas un peu ? »

« Ah bien sur c'est facile pour toi, tu te retrouve avec la deuxième meilleurs personne de la classe avec qui tu t'entend à merveille en plus de ça ! »

« Oh voyons Harry… bon okay j'ai eu de la chance, je me suis encore une fois retrouvée avec Luna mais ce n'est pas une raison. Je ne vois pas pourquoi ça se passerait mal entre toi et Malfoy »

« Ah oui tu ne vois pas ! »

La jeune fille préféra ne rien dire face au regard affolé de son ami. Elle se contenta de lui passer une main compatissante dans le dos.

* * *

Harry souffla. Il allait tranquillement rentrer chez lui, et il se réveillerait le lendemain matin et toute cette fâcheuse histoire aurait disparue. Il s'apprêta à rentrer dans son bus quand on le tira fermement vers l'arrière.

« Tu passe chez moi Potter » Le dit Potter ouvrit la bouche pour protester. « Et tu ne discute pas » ajouta un Malfoy Junior plus que ravi d'avoir été groupé avec le brun pour cet exposé.

Dans la voiture, Harry n'arrêta pas un instant de fixer le blond qui ne semblait pas s'en formaliser puisqu'il resta concentré sur le paysage durant tout le voyage.

Arrivé chez les Malfoy, Harry perdit la faculté de penser. Il rit nerveusement.

« C'est une farce n'est-ce pas Malfoy »

Le blond le regarda comme s'il était fou.

« Enfin … tu ne peux pas vivre dans ce palais ! »

« Désolé de te décevoir. » répliqua le blond en ouvrant l'immense porte en bois. « Tu compte rester sur le paillasson ? » demanda-t-il narquoisement au brun qui restait interdit face à l'immense manoir.

« Tu veux rire ! C'est pas un paillasson je pourrais manger dessus ! »

« Oui oui si tu le dis… »

Il entra à la suite du richissime blond. Maintenant ce n'était plus une légende.

« Bonsoir Monsieur Malfoy. » saluèrent plusieurs voix à l'unisson. Malfoy junior se contenta de donner sa veste à une servante et entama le grand escalier qui dominait au milieu du hall.

« Tu pourrais répondre quand on te salut franchement » remarqua le brun en le suivant malgré lui. Le blond haussa les épaules et continua son ascension. Ils se dirigèrent ensuite vers une des nombreuses portes que le jeune maître de maison ouvrit sur une immense pièce à vivre. Au fond, une cheminée en marbre noir s'occupait de chauffer tout le beau monde. Au milieu s'étendaient de nombreux fauteuils posés eux-mêmes sur des tapis répartis ici et là, à leur tour posés sur un parquet foncé.

Lui qui pensait que les maisons de riches étaient froides et austères, Harry fut bien surpris de part la chaleur que dégageait ce magnifique salon. Au milieu de tout de rouge –puisque c'était la couleur dominante- se détachaient deux silhouettes. Le couple était pâle, blond. Deux répliques parfaites de Malfoy.

Le brun sursauta en se rendant compte que ce n'était autre que Mr et Mme Malfoy, les parents de son… camarade.

« Père, Mère, voici Harry Potter. Il vient travailler sur un projet pour le cours linguistique avec moi. »

Les deux personnes tournèrent légèrement le visage vers les deux arrivants et Harry se demanda s'il devait se prosterner ou un truc dans le genre, comme dans les films.

« Potter ? » demanda soudain l'homme.

Le brun sursauta et acquiesça poliment.

« Ah mais oui chéri regarde comme il lui ressemble. » s'extasia la femme blonde.

Harry quant à lui, ne savait pas du tout où se mettre. Peut-être que le petit trou sous la porte là…

« Ah oui ! Ce Potter… » cracha presque le père Malfoy, faisant grimacer le brun.

« Oh voyons Lucius… » le reprit sa femme. Elle offrit un sourire charmant au brun qui esquissa un sourire crispé en guise de réponse.

« Bon… viens. » dit finalement le blond, d'un ton un peu trop autoritaire au goût du brun.

Le couple entendit les remontrances du jeune Potter une fois qu'ils avaient disparus dans le couloir, et Narcissa Malfoy sourit. C'était rare que son fils se laisse faire reprendre.

**

* * *

**

**Et c'est ici que s'achève le chapitre 12. **

**Et au chapitre 13 : une surprise :P**


	14. Chapter 14

**Titre : Du passé au futur**  
**Auteur : Kinette04**  
**Disclaimers : Tout appartient à la formidable J.K Rowling sauf l'histoire :P et quelques persos pas importants.**  
**Univers : Sans magie**  
**Pairing : Harry x Blaise (non réciproque), Harry x Drago**  
**Résumé : D'un « Vous iriez bien ensemble ! » de la part de Neville à un « - Au fait, je sors plus avec Blaise. » de la part de Seamus. Comment Harry va vivre une nouvelle vie au lycée entouré de son passé et son futur sentimentales.**

**

* * *

**

**CHAPITRE XIII :**

« Voilà c'est fait. » annonça Harry en entrant dans la chambre de Malfoy Junior. Il venait d'appeler sa mère. La connaissant elle aurait fait une crise cardiaque si elle ne l'avait pas vu rentrer à l'heure habituelle.

Le blond ricana dans son coin.

« Je peux savoir ce qui te fais rire Malfoy ? » cracha le brun en lançant des éclairs avec ses yeux en direction du concerné.

« Rien. » répondit simplement le fils de riche. Le brun renifla dédaigneusement et se laissa tomber en tailleur sur le sol.

« J'espère que tu as de la documentation, Monsieur-le-riche, parce que sinon on n'est pas près d'avancer dans cet exposé. Et pour ma santé personnelle, plus vite ça sera fini mieux de me sentirais. »

Le blond de répondit rien et se contenta de sortir de la pièce, laissant un Harry confus. Il revint quelques minutes plus tard, une pile de livres dans les bras.

« J'espère que ça te suffira, Monsieur-le-râleur, parce que sinon on n'est pas près d'avancer. Et pour ta santé personnelle, il vaudrait mieux que cela te convienne sinon je te castre, me suis-je bien fais comprendre ? »

Harry déglutit et acquiesça rapidement avant de s'emparer du premier livre de la pile.

Les minutes passèrent, passèrent. Les deux adolescents essayaient tant bien que mal de s'intéresser aux différents livres qui leur passaient sous le nez, notant par moment des petites indications sur un bout de papier déchiré à même un cahier du brun.

« J'ai entendu dire que c'était ton anniversaire aujourd'hui »

Harry vit le blond du coin de l'œil qui s'arrêtait de lire.

« Hmmm. Et tu vas me dire que malheureusement tu n'a pas assez d'argent pour m'offrir de cadeau ? » demanda-t-il en replongeant son nez dans ses lignes.

Harry releva la tête. « T'insinue quoi ? Que je suis pauvre ? »

« Pas du tout » Mais il vit un sourire narquois naître sur le visage de porcelaine de Malfoy Junior. Le brun ferma son livre et se mit à genou face au blond.

« Pour ton information, les ressources monétaires de ma famille sont largement suffisantes. De plus, désolé de te décevoir, mais je n'avais en aucun cas dans l'idée de t'offrir quoi-que-ce-soit. »

Le blond leva un sourcil typique aristocratique.

« Ah oui ? Ce n'est pas très gentil ça Potter. »

« Et depuis quand est-ce qu'être gentil envers toi est inscrit dans les lois ? »

« Depuis aujourd'hui figure-toi »

Harry renifla. « Et qu'est-ce que Messire Malfoy souhaite pour son anniversaire ? » demanda le brun avec ironie.

« Hm… » Le blond posa un index sur ses lèvres en signe de réflexion. Harry le fixa durant tout ce temps, s'agaçant au fil des secondes.

Drago retira soudain son doigt et tandis une main en direction du brun.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » demanda prudemment Harry en posant sa main droite sur l'épaule du blond.

« Je réclame mon cadeau » dit-il comme si c'était une évidence avant de poser ses lèvres sur celles du brun.

Les yeux verts s'écarquillèrent sous le choc mais les connexions dans le cerveau d'Harry semblèrent se désactiver un instant. C'est à ce moment là que la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit à la volée.

« Drago tu pourrais me… »

.Pause.

Le tableau en lui-même aurait pu paraître totalement basique. Un petit couple surprit par une personne extérieure… Bon, pas de quoi fouetter un chat. Mais dans ce cas précis, beaucoup aurait soit rigolé soit crié d'horreur.

.Play.

« Blaise ! Qu'est-ce que tu fou ici ? » s'écria le blond en se relevant difficilement pour faire face à son ami et par la même occasion tenter de cacher le brun, encore sous le choc de ce qui venait de se passer.

« Harry ? » demanda le noir, incrédule. Ignorant totalement le blond qui faisait diversion.

Le dit Harry sursauta en sortant de son état second, et tourna doucement la tête en direction de l'homme qui occupait une grande partie de son cœur.

« Drago … bordel… qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? »

« Harry est venu travailler pour l'exposé. »

« Harry ? Ah parce que maintenant vous sympathisez ! »

« Et pourrais-je savoir en quoi cela t'intéresse ? »

« Tout simplement parce que vous êtes mes amis. »

« Tes amis ! » s'écria soudain Harry en se levant à son tour. « Et depuis quand Blaise je te pris ? Depuis quand est-ce que je suis TON ami ? »

Le dit Blaise sembla au dépourvu.

« … Mais enfin Harry… »

« En tout cas pas depuis que tu as décrété que me parler n'était pas indispensable. »

« Harry ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! Tu sais parfaitement que… »

« Ah oui ! Je sais parfaitement hein ! Je sais parfaitement que tu n'es qu'un crétin ! » Le blond et le noir regardèrent le petit brun ramasser son sac rapidement et passer entre eux pour s'en aller.

« Ha…Potter ! »

Harry se retourna à l'appel du blond.

« Au revoir. » dit-il simplement mais avec fermeté.

« Putin Blaise ! Toujours quand il faut pas ! »

« Excuse-moi ! Et puis d'abord qu'est-ce que vous foutiez ! »

« Ah parce que ça ne se voyait pas peut-être ! »

« Si justement ! Et j'exige des explications ! »

« Et bien je n'ai pas envie de t'en donner ! »

« Parfait ! »

« Parfait ! »

« Bien ! »

« Bien ! »

« Je m'en vais ! »

« C'est ça casse-toi. »

* * *

« Harry, Trésor, ça ne va pas ? Tu es tout pâle »

« ? »

Harry regarda sa mère s'approcher de lui.

« Non. Non maman ça va. » Il lui sourit pour la rassurer et monta s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

Est-ce que c'était une manie chez les gens d'ici d'embrasser quelqu'un sans son accord ? Il attrapa son portable est compose rapidement un numéro qu'il connaissait par cœur à force de l'avoir tapé.

« Allô ?

« Ah Neville… » soupira de soulagement Harry. Il entendit son ami rire à l'autre bout du fil.

« Bah dis-donc, qu'est-ce que qui s'est passé ? »

« Malfoy m'a embrassé. »

« Quoi ? Quand ? »

« Y a même pas un quart d'heure. »

« Ah ! Et ? Alors ? C'était comment ? T'y a répondu j'espère. »

« Quoi ? Et puis quoi encore ! »

« Oh Harry tu es désespérant. »

« Mais le pire dans tout ça. C'est que Blaise s'est pointé … en plein milieu ! »

« Arg Naaan ! Il peut pas disparaître une bonne fois pour toute ? »

« Hey ! »

« Ah oui pardon. Mais enfin Harry, il va pas te pourrir la vie indéfiniment ! Franchement, Sexy-Malfoy était en train de te rouler une taloche et… »

« Heu je t'arrête tout de suite, ce n'était pas le cas. »

« Quoi ? Oh mais non ! Alors là je viens ! J'accours ! C'est inadmissible ! Sexy-Malfoy n'a pas fourré sa langue dans ta bouche ! »

« Oh Neville tu es dégoutant ! »

« Quoi ? Roh Harry fais pas ta petite vierge effarouchée. »

Le brun fit la moue.

« Bon bah maintenant que Blaise le sait en tout cas, c'est bon. »

« Heu… maintenant qu'il sait quoi ? »

« Bah que tu en pince pour Sexy-Malfoy. »

« Quoi ! Non mais n'importe quoi ! Neville tu délire là ! »

« Oh Harry arrête ça veux-tu ! Nous savons très bien l'un comme l'autre qu'il ne te laisse pas indifférent. »

« …Certes mais… »

« Ah ! »

« Mais ça ne veux pas dire que j'en pince pour lui pour autant ! »

« Oh Harry tu es fatiguant. Débrouille-toi tout seul ! »

« Quoi ? Neville Att… »

Tut Tut Tut.

Harry regardant son portable avec incrédulité. Neville venait de lui raccrocher au nez ! Nan mais c'était du jamais vu ! Le monde délirait ! Il allait se réveiller et tout redeviendrait normal.

**

* * *

**

**E****t voilà le chapitre 13 terminé ! ^^**

**En espérant que ça vous a plus :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Titre : Du passé au futur**  
**Auteur : Kinette04**  
**Disclaimers : Tout appartient à la formidable J.K Rowling sauf l'histoire :P et quelques persos pas importants.**  
**Univers : Sans magie**  
**Pairing : Harry x Blaise (non réciproque), Harry x Drago**  
**Résumé : D'un « Vous iriez bien ensemble ! » de la part de Neville à un « - Au fait, je sors plus avec Blaise. » de la part de Seamus. Comment Harry va vivre une nouvelle vie au lycée entouré de son passé et son futur sentimentales.**

Chapitre qui arrive avec un peu moins d'avance. C'est tout simplement parce que les cours ont reprit et que du coup… fatalement, les parutions de chapitres se feront plus espacées que pendant les vacances :/

J'espère néanmoins que ce ne sera pas trop important et, plus principalement, que ça vous plaira toujours autant :)

* * *

**CHAPITRE XIV :**

Harry était allongé dans son lit et fixait le plafond en soupirant occasionnellement. Il venait de perdre son meilleur appui, Neville ! Neville venait de le lâcher en pleine situation critique. C'était comme laisser un bébé qui venait de naître grandir seul dans ce monde de fous ! (Oui Harry avait des tendances hyperboliques…) Il soupira une énième fois en levant un bras où il tenait son portable pour regarder l'heure. 21h35. Il laissa son bras retomber mollement sur son matelas.

Instinctivement, les doigts de sa main libre vinrent de poser sur ses lèvres qui soufflaient de temps à autre. Lorsqu'il se rendit compte de son geste, le brun retira sa main comme si on l'avait électrocuté.

Bordel il était dans une mouise internationale ! (Comme dit plus haut, en effet Harry Potter à une tendance hyperbolique …) Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il devait faire, et seul deux choix s'offrait à lui :

Réponse 1 : Pleurer, partir en dépression pour finir par se suicider.

Réponse 2 : Crier, tout casser puis se faire interner.

Mouai…tout ceci ne l'enchantait guère et il finit par rentrer sous ses draps et poser son coussin par-dessus sa tête. Pourquoi est-ce que toutes les pires catastrophes lui arrivaient toutes en même temps dessus ? Si une force supérieure existait, elle avait vraiment une dent contre lui. Le jeune homme passa sa soirée à se lamenter sur son sort.

Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'il allait passer sa journée à éviter le blond.

Il se redressa soudainement dans son lit.

« Et merdeeeuh … »

Au final, ils n'avaient pratiquement pas avancés sur cet exposé de malheur. Il grogna. Il était hors de question qu'il retravaille avec lui. Ils ferraient ça chacun de leur côté dorénavant.

* * *

« Qu'est-ce que tu as à ruminer Potter depuis tout à l'heure ? »

Harry grogna de plus belle.

« J'étais juste en train de me dire que ça ne servait à rien que je fasse des résolutions puisque vous m'empêchez tous de les tenir. »

Drago leva un sourcil, ne comprenant soudainement rien à ce que lui racontait le petit brun.

« Je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi on ne pourrait pas faire notre travail chacun de notre côté… » signala Harry sans quitter son livre du regard. Enfaite, il avait évité les yeux orage du blond depuis qu'il était de sa compagnie.

« Et rendre un boulot minable… » répliqua la blond en le lui arrachant « non merci. »

« Je te ferrais dire que j'étais en train de le lire »

Malfoy Junior fixa le brun qui ne trouvait rien de mieux à faire que de se concentrer sur un des poils d'un de ses tapis.

« Tu ne vas pas me faire croire que tu lis la même page depuis maintenant une demi-heure Potter. » railla le blond en jetant un coup d'œil rapide à la dite page pendant qu'Harry se tassait sous la culpabilité. « Et en plus elle concerne l'importation du maïs ! Franchement Potter tu te fiche de moi ? » en jetant le bouquin par-dessus son épaule.

Le brun se mordit la langue silencieusement. Quelle idée aussi …

« Tu aurais pu être plus créatif sur ce coup là. »

Harry leva doucement ses yeux verts sur le visage de porcelaine.

« Comme si j'avais pas capté ton petit jeu » continua blond avant de tirer discrètement la langue.

Harry ouvrit la bouche mais la referma aussi vite. « Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles » dit-il finalement. Il entendit le blond rire sous cape et s'assoir sur le bord de son lit.

Le brun lui, était assis dans un coin de la pièce, aussi éloigné du maître de maison que possible. Il s'était formé une sorte de barricade puérile avec des livres et s'était recroquevillé sur lui-même.

« Blaise ne viendra pas aujourd'hui » annonça soudain le blond, brisant ainsi le silence ambiant. Harry leva un regard noir vers lui.

« Et ? Qu'est-ce que ça peut me faire ? » marmonna-t-il en plongeant son nez dans un nouvel ouvrage.

« Hm. C'est ça, continue Potter… » râla doucement Malfoy en ne le lâchant pas des yeux.

« Que je continue ? » demanda innocemment le brun, feignant l'ignorance.

« De faire l'imbécile qui ne comprend rien. »

Harry le toisa.

« S'il y a un imbécile ici ce n'est surement pas moi »

« Hm. Tu m'en diras tant. »

Le brun se trouva décontenancé. Lui qui pensait que le blond allait partir dans un monologue enflammé parce que sa fierté contait plus que tout le reste.

« Est-ce que tu pourrais arrêter de m'embêter, et me laisser travailler ? » demanda le brun, ne trouvant rien d'autre à répliquer.

« Mais je t'en pris » dit le blond d'un ton un peu trop surjoué.

« … »

« … »

« Sans déconner Malfoy. Lire des livres, faire des recherches sur le net, je peux parfaitement le faire tranquillement chez moi ! »

« Peut-être, mais ici je peux te surveiller »

« Me surveiller ? » cracha le brun en se levant rageusement.

« Exactement. Tu m'as parfaitement entendu. »

« Arrête de me prendre pour un con ! »

«Ah non la tu te trompe. Ce n'était pas du tout mon intention. »

« Malfoy tu m'emmerde ! Je me tire ! »

Le blond l'attrapa vivement par la manche de son gilet. « Tu reste ici. »

« Et depuis quand est-ce que je dois écouter les ordres de Sa Majesté L'Emmerdeur ? »

« Potter, fais pas chier et rassis-toi »

« Non »

« Si »

« Je t'ai dis non. Et je fais encore ce que je veux. Et ce n'est surement pas un petit prétentieux dans ton genre qui va changer ça. »

« Un petit prétentieux dans mon genre ? » s'offusqua le blond, blessé.

« Exactement. Tu m'as parfaitement entendu. » l'imita le brun en récupérant son bras. « Et je m'en vais. »

« Putin Potter mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette manie de toujours faire l'inverse de ce qu'on te dit ? » cria le blond en claquant la porte de sa chambre pour l'en empêcher.

Ils se jugèrent du regard pendant de longues minutes. Cherchant à dominer l'autre par la simple force de leurs yeux.

« Tu es vraiment la personne la plus agaçante que j'ai jamais rencontré. » se résigna le blond en soupirant, ne quittant pas sa porte pour autant de peur que le brun ne disparaisse.

« Rassure-toi c'est réciproque. » Harry réfléchit un instant. « Quoique Seamus est peut-être pire…» il grogna en pensant à ce crétin.

« Tu étais au courant… au début quand tu sortais avec lui … pas vrai ? » demanda-t-il au blond qui le regarda coupablement.

« Il me l'a dit dès le départ » annonça doucement Drago en caressant du regard le brun. « Mais je ne savais pas qui est-ce qu'il voulait rendre jaloux…c'est seulement quelques jours plus tard que j'ai compris : il faisait tout pour être dans ton champ de vision à chaque fois. Ca faisait froid dans le dos. Dès que le roux ou Dean te touchait, il piquait une crise. »

« Pourquoi tu as accepté ? » demanda Harry, la gorge serrée.

« Parce que je m'en fichait. Ca me passait au dessus de la tête cette histoire. Tout ce que j'avais à faire c'était le câliner quand il me le demandait. Au final je pensais juste faire une bonne action. Mais enfaite ça ressemblait plus à un pacte avec le diable. » Il rit doucement. « J'ai été très con sur ce coup là, je le sais… et il n'y a pas un jour où je ne le regrette pas. » Il avança doucement vers le brun qui avait baissé la tête au fur et à mesure.

« Je suis tombé amoureux de toi Harry. Chaque fois que tu souris, que tu ris… j'ai quelque chose qui remue au fond de moi **(1)**. » Il sourit doucement en voyant les joues du brun se tinter de rouge.

« J'aime… Blaise » dit difficilement le brun. Le blond soupira.

« Je sais. Je le sais parfaitement ça Harry. Et ça me tue de te voir tout chamboulé quand il est dans les parages. »

« Mais moi je ne veux pas être tout chamboulé quand il est dans les parages. » répliqua le brun en serrant les poings.

Drago l'attrapa doucement par la nuque et l'approcha au plus près de lui. Le brun se laissa faire docilement.

« Alors… laisse-moi le remplacer Harry… » supplia presque le blond au bord de l'apoplexie.

Le brun déglutit difficilement et leva son visage vers l'angélique du blond qui s'empressa de poser ses lèvres sur celles du brun qui se laissa aller dans les bras du « petit prétentieux ».

* * *

**(1)** C'est pas du tout ce à quoi vous pensez bande de pervers :P

**Et voilà le chapitre 14 terminé ! =D **

**J'espère que ça vous à plu ) **


	16. Chapter 16

**Titre : Du passé au futur**  
**Auteur : Kinette04**  
**Disclaimers : Tout appartient à la formidable J.K Rowling sauf l'histoire :P et quelques persos pas importants.**  
**Univers : Sans magie**  
**Pairing : Harry x Blaise (non réciproque), Harry x Drago**  
**Résumé : D'un « Vous iriez bien ensemble ! » de la part de Neville à un « - Au fait, je sors plus avec Blaise. » de la part de Seamus. Comment Harry va vivre une nouvelle vie au lycée entouré de son passé et son futur sentimentales.**

**

* * *

**

**CHAPITRE XV :**

« Est-ce que vous pouvez vous trouver une chambre ? » s'exclama une rouquine plus qu'agacée de voir son frère et sa meilleure amie se rouler des patins.

« J'avoue » soupira Dean « Ron s'il te plaît calme toi ok. » dit-il en séparant les deux tourtereaux. Luna regardait le spectacle avec des yeux émerveillés et Harry rigolait malicieusement alors que Ron boudait de s'être fait reprit.

« Oui franchement ! Harry ne fait pas la même chose avec Malfoy enfin ! » s'indigna la rouquine faisant rougir le brun. Ils prenaient tous plus ou moins goût à lancer des petites remarques sur la toute récente relation qu'Harry entretenait avec Drago.

« Ginny… ne recommence pas avec ça. Arrête d'embêter Harry » la sermonna Hermione en lançant un regard indulgent à son ami. Le brun ne leur en voulait pas, il savait que ce n'était pas méchant, seulement Hermione était toujours là pour remettre les autres en place quand ils insistaient trop.

« Ah ! » se rappela Harry. « Neville passe faire un tour ici pendant les vacances » annonça-t-il, heureux que son précieux ami refasse surface dans sa vie.

« Pendant les vacances ? Hey mais c'est bientôt ! » s'exclama Ron des étoiles dans les yeux.

« Laisse moi deviner Ron, c'est le fait d'être en vacances qui te fait le plus plaisir. » marmonna sa sœur en le fusillant du regard.

« Quoi ? Mais … Non pas du tout. » bafouilla le roux alors que les autres se moquaient gentiment de lui.

« Je crois qu'il ma dit que sa copine viendrait peut-être avec lui. » ajouta Harry en levant les yeux au ciel comme si ça l'aiderait à se souvenir.

« Oh ! Mais, on aura qu'à se faire un ciné tous ensembles ! Oh oui trop mortel ! Vous savez il y a ce film là qui va sortit, il parle de » s'enthousiasme le métis.

« Dean et son cinéma… »

« Oh bien sur Harry, invite Malfoy aussi » ajouta Dean en lui adressant un clin d'œil, mettant une nouvelle fois le brun mal à l'aise.

«Dean ! »

* * *

Sans savoir ce qui était en train de se passer, Harry se reçut un boulet de canon en furie en plein thorax. L'agresseur le sera ensuite très fort pour le faire mourir par étouffement, voyant que ça ne fonctionnait pas le criminel le relâcha et le fixa, une lueur effrayante dans le regard.

« Comme tu m'a manqué ! »

« Oh Neville ! » s'exclama Harry en enlaçant de plus belle son ami de toujours.

Ron, Dean et Ginny sourirent en regardant les deux garçons s'embrasser comme des gosses. Hermione, Luna et Drago étaient un peu en retrait. La brune fixait ce Neville avec des yeux perçants histoire de déceler ses moindres caractéristiques, un sourire aux lèvres de voir son ami aussi heureux en la présence du nouvel arrivant –ou plutôt revenant. Luna, comme à son habitude regardait le tout avec des yeux rêveurs. Drago lui, fixait la petite scène de retrouvailles les poings serrés, jaloux de voir son récent petit-ami dans les bras d'un autre –même si ce n'était «qu'un ami ».

Ils finirent par se lâcher –au soulagement du blond- et Neville alla saluer ses trois autres anciens amis de la même manière - Harry aurait juré voir une larme couler sur une joue de Ron – puis il se plaça face aux deux derniers.

« Hermione je suppose ? » demanda-t-il un sourire aux lèvres.

« Oui, et voici Luna» dit-elle en lui rendant son sourire et Ron s'approcha d'elle pour placer son bras derrière sa taille en menaçant Neville d'un « pas touche » qui fit rire tout le monde.

« Ah et… » Il jeta un regard plein de sous-entendus vers Harry « Drago surement ? »

Le dit Drago plissa ses yeux bleus-gris alors que Neville tendait une main vers lui. Le blond regarda Harry derrière le revenant qui l'incita à serrer la main qu'on lui proposait d'un regard autoritaire. Malfoy Junior reporta son attention à son point de départ et serra la main.

« Ravi. »

Les autres rigolèrent, sauf Harry qui fronça des sourcils.

« Bah dis donc Malfoy… t'en à l'air ça c'est sûr… » ricana Dean.

« La ferme Thomas. » marmonna le blond alors que le brun aux yeux verts venait se placer à côté de lui pour lui chuchoter fermement de se tenir correctement. Le blond rouspéta mais acquiesça.

Après quoi, Neville présenta la jolie Amanda qui sembla toute timide mais que les trois filles prirent rapidement sous leurs ailes.

* * *

« Fais pas chier Potter ! Je t'ai dis que je te payais ta place. » Râla un blond en exposant fièrement son argent sous le nez d'un brun plus qu'ennuyé.

« Drago je t'ai déjà dis que je n'étais pas pauvre. Alors tu me laisse payer ma place. » répliqua-t-il en tendant sa monnaie au jeune homme de la billetterie qui regardait l'échange, mal à l'aise.

« Harry… laisse le te payer ta place… » tenta Ginny.

« Ah non tu vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il faut tout le temps que vous- DRAGO MALFOY ! »

Le blond qui avait profité de la diversion tira la langue avant de pousser le brun en furie à la suite du groupe.

« Quoi ? Et pourquoi est-ce que je devrais m'assoir ICI ? »

« Parce que je l'ai décidé. » annonça Malfoy Junior sur le ton de l'évidence.

« Je crois rêver » pesta le brun en allant s'assoir exactement à l'opposé de là où lui avait indiqué son petit-ami.

Neville rigolait bien, et à vrai dire ça ne l'étonnai pas qu'Harry ai finalement accepté de sortir avec ce Drago Malfoy : il avait tout de l'être chiant et égocentrique qui repoussait tout les autres sauf Harry Potter. Mais malgré cela il voyait qu'il y avait une vrai complicité entre les deux garçons qui n'arrêtaient pas se chamailler pour un oui ou pour un non. Ils étaient le parfait duo comique.

« Taisez-vous devant » râla une vieille aigrie derrière le groupe à présent installé.

« Nous avons payé nos places tout autant que vous chère madame.» répliqua du tac au tac le blond, faisant éclater de rire les autres et rougir la vieille par la même occasion. Ils l'entendirent marmonner un « Humpf les jeunes d'aujourd'hui » et la salle se tamisa pour finir complètement dans le noir, annonçant le début de la séance.

Vers le début du film la vieille se leva paniquée en rouspétant que ce n'était pas le bon film etc. etc.

« Je me disais bien qu'une vieille n'avait rien à faire dans une salle présentant un film dans le genre » chuchota Neville, faisant glousser sa petite-amie.

Drago était aux anges. Il tenait fermement la main du brun dans la sienne depuis que les lumières s'étaient éteintes et enfaite, ce seul fait avait monopolisé son attention et il n'avait rien suivit du film.

« Alors ? Vous l'avez trouvez comment ? J'ai trouvé ça génial ! » s'extasia Dean à la sortie de la salle. Chacun donna son avis, ses petites critiques.

« Et toi Drago ? » demanda Harry

« Hum ? »

« Le film ? Il t'a plut ? »

« … Oh … oui… oui c'était pas mal. »

« Pas mal ! » s'exclama Dean. « C'était GENIAL ! »

« Oh oui si tu le dis » dit le blond en toussant dans une des ses manches, historie de camoufler son mal aise.

« Haaan ! » s'écria Harry « J'y crois pas ! Drago ! T'as rien suivi c'est ça ? »

« Quoi ? Mais heu … bien sur que si »

« Il devait être bien trop occupé à fantasmer sur tout ce qu'il pourrait faire dans une pièce sombre avec toi » ricana Dean, s'attrapant les foudres d'Hermione et Harry.

« Oh ! Dean… » s'exclama Ginny, écœurée.

« Roh la la. Excusez-moi mademoiselle la prude. »

« Hey bien elle a tout à fait raison » la défendit son frère. « Ginny, il ne faut jamais que tu reste seule avec un garçon dans une pièce sombre d'accord ? »

« Oh Ron laisse la ! » le sermonna Hermione.

A l'arrière de la marche, Drago lançait des regards confus au brun qui boudait comme un enfant.

**

* * *

**

**Bon… chapitre où il ne se passe pas grand-chose je l'avoue :/**

**J'espère très vite publier un nouveau chapitre pour – je l'espère- vous satisfaire :)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Titre : Du passé au futur**  
**Auteur : Kinette04**  
**Disclaimers : Tout appartient à la formidable J.K Rowling sauf l'histoire :P et quelques persos pas importants.**  
**Univers : Sans magie**  
**Pairing : Harry x Blaise (non réciproque), Harry x Drago**  
**Résumé : D'un « Vous iriez bien ensemble ! » de la part de Neville à un « - Au fait, je sors plus avec Blaise. » de la part de Seamus. Comment Harry va vivre une nouvelle vie au lycée entouré de son passé et son futur sentimentales.**

* * *

**CHAPITRE XVI :**

« Ah ! Blaise ! Théo ! Seamus ! »

Harry regarda Neville courir vers ses trois anciens camarades qui lui souriaient à bras ouverts, pendant que Drago resserrait sa prise autour de sa taille avec possessivité.

Neville avait été clair, il voulait impérativement une journée avec « tout le monde ». Harry se demanda sarcastiquement si Neville le considérait vraiment comme un ami à ce souvenir.

« Rah Fuck ! »

Drago et Harry se retournèrent vers leurs amis.

« Ron ! Enfin ! » S'offusqua Hermione derrière eux, choquée au plus au point alors que le dit Ron s'énervait sur son portable.

« Oh excuse-moi mon cœur » s'exclama précipitamment le roux en embrassant doucement la joue de sa petite-ami. Drago ricana dans l'oreille du brun qui leva un sourcil.

« Ca te plairait que je t'appel mon cœur ? » Harry leva les yeux au ciel alors que son blond rigolait.

« N'essai jamais »

Malfoy Junior fit la moue en déposant un baiser dans son cou, juste sous sa mâchoire. « Roh mais pourquoi, je pensais que tu étais tu genre fleur-bleue et que les petits surnoms c'était ton tripe »

Harry ouvrit la bouche dans une exclamation. « Est-ce que c'est vraiment l'impression que je donne ? » Pour toute réponse, il reçut un rire.

Leur petite bulle éclata lorsque Neville s'approcha d'eux entouré du noir, de Théo et du psychopathe. C'était un petit nom que Drago et lui-même avait donné en privé à Seamus lors d'une séance « grosse marrade ». Allez savoir…

Harry évita au maximum le regard de Seamus, il savait que quoi qu'il fasse ce qu'il y verrait lui ferrait peur. Drago lui ne se gêna pas pour le toiser férocement.

« Bonjour Drago… Harry »

Le brun releva ses yeux verts sur Blaise qui lui souriait doucement.

« Ah ! Théo il faut que je te raconte ! » s'exclama Dean en accourant vers le châtain.

« Bien on y va ? » demanda Neville en attrapant la main d'Amanda dans la sienne.

Ils avaient décidé d'un commun d'accord de faire une sortie au parc d'attraction.

* * *

« Non Ron c'est Non ! Je ne monterais pas dans ce truc ! »

« Mais enfin mon cœur. C'est sécurisé, et puis je serais avec toi »

« Humpf, comme si ça pouvait rassurer quelqu'un ça » le taquina Dean.

« T'en fais pas Ron, je vais rester avec elle » dit doucement Luna en se plaçant à côté de la brune.

« J'espère quand même que vous en ferrez certains les filles » lança Neville. Elles lui sourient et leur autres se dirigèrent vers la queue déjà bien remplie.

« T'as la frousse ? » demanda sournoisement Drago à Harry.

« Quoi ? Pas du tout. »

Le blond rigola doucement en l'embrassant puis il attrapa une de ses mains. Le brun sourit discrètement, Drago avait toujours des petites attentions envers lui, certes insignifiantes mais ça le rendait toujours euphorique.

« Neville ! » pleurnicha Amanda en essayant de refermer sa sécurité une fois qu'ils étaient assis. Il rigola en le lui abaissant alors qu'elle soupirait de soulagement.

« C'est moi où elle est cruche. » chuchota Drago.

« Ow ! »

« Pardon. » Il offrit un sourire magnifique à son brun avant que les nacelles ne commencent à avancer.

Durant tout le manège, Harry et Drago ne cessèrent d'éclater de rire au cris que poussaient Amanda et Seamus.

« Je savais que je n'aurais jamais du monter » renifla la jeune fille en sortant.

« Mais non ma puce. Allez. » Neville la prit dans ses bras, réconfortant alors que Ron arrivait, le visage vert.

« Ron est-ce que tout va bien ? » demande Hermione d'un air inquiet.

« Laisse. C'est juste ce qui va bientôt sortir » ricana Drago. Harry lui envoya une tape qui ne lui fit pas plus mal qu'une feuille tombée d'un arbre. Et effectivement, le roux se précipita vers les toilettes les plus proches.

« Qui veut manger quelque chose ? » demanda Blaise.

Chacun passa sa petite commande et il s'apprêta à partir.

« Tu m'accompagnes ? » demanda-t-il alors en passant devant Harry qui regarda autour de lui. « Ca va faire beaucoup pour un seul à porter » se justifia le noir.

Harry acquiesça doucement et le suivit alors que deux autres les regardaient partir.

« Ils mettent bien du temps » trépigna Seamus.

« Oh la ferme. » s'exclama Drago en le fusillant du regard.

Ce fut juste à ce moment là que Blaise et Harry réapparurent. Et Drago sut immédiatement que quelque chose s'était passé.

* * *

**Voilà voilà ^^ **

**Il s'est fait attendre ce petit chapitre 16… désolée :) Seulement il y a eu des problèmes techniques avec fanfic(point)net ... **


	18. Chapter 18

**Titre : Du passé au futur**  
**Auteur : Kinette04**  
**Disclaimers : Tout appartient à la formidable J.K Rowling sauf l'histoire :P et quelques persos pas importants.**  
**Univers : Sans magie**  
**Pairing : Harry x Blaise (non réciproque), Harry x Drago**  
**Résumé : D'un « Vous iriez bien ensemble ! » de la part de Neville à un « - Au fait, je sors plus avec Blaise. » de la part de Seamus. Comment Harry va vivre une nouvelle vie au lycée entouré de son passé et son futur sentimentales.**

Ahah je savais que cette fin allait en embêter plus d'un ! x) Merci aux reviews :)

* * *

**CHAPITRE XVII :**

Drago passa le reste de la journée à lancer des regards en biais à son brun. Harry, même s'il avait vu le petit jeu du blond, ne le fit pas remarquer. Blaise quant à lui n'arrêtait pas de fixer le jeune Potter depuis qu'ils étaient revenus avec leurs sandwichs et autres glaces.

Le reste du groupe regardait tour à tour le petit triangle et Hermione qui était la plus agacée de ce petit manège décida de rompre cette comédie puérile.

« Bon okay qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » s'exclama-t-elle soudainement alors qu'un silence envahissait le groupe depuis plusieurs minutes déjà.

Tout le monde se regarda, ne comprenant pas la soudaine agressivité de la jeune femme.

« Drago, Harry, ne faites pas les innocents ! »

« Quoi ! » s'écria le brun en se pointant du doigt. « Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais encore ? » s'offusqua-t-il.

« Tu ne fais rien justement ! Depuis tout à l'heure il y a une atmosphère plus que dérangeante. » Il vit Ron acquiescer à ces propos.

« Oh et forcément, si y a une sale ambiance c'est de ma faute ! »

« Je n'ai pas dis ça ! »

« Tu viens juste de le faire ! »

« Tu a mal interprété mes paroles ! »

« J'ai mal inter… »

« HEY OH ON SE CALME ! » rugit soudain Neville en se plaçant entre les deux amis. « Non mais qu'est-ce qui vous prend ? Vous vous êtes vus ? Vous êtes ridicules ! »

Hermione baisse la tête, honteuse d'avoir agit comme une gamine. Harry lui, croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, trop fière pour avouer sa puérilité.

« Je pense que tout ça n'est qu'une accumulation de stress. C'est les vacances il faut décompresser » dit patiemment Blaise en arrivant à côté de Neville.

« Oh toi ne la ramène pas » ronchonna Drago en croisant les jambes.

« Pardon ? »

« Tu m'as parfaitement entendu, sale traitre ! »

Blaise ouvrit la bouche, trop choqué pour dire quoi que ce soit.

« Et pourrait-on savoir ce que tu me reproche exactement ? » demanda le noir en s'approchant de Malfoy Junior qui se leva pour lui faire face.

« Tu crois que j'ai pas vu ton petit manège là ! Non mais est-ce que tu m'as pris pour un débile ? »

« Quoi ? » rugit le noir en portant une main théâtrale à sa poitrine.

« Drago est-ce qu'on pourrait savoir ce qui te prend ? » demanda Harry en regardant son petit-ami avec des yeux exorbités.

« Ah parce que maintenant tu le défends ! »

« Quoi ? Défendre ? Mais enfin de quoi tu parle ? »

« Oui oui c'est ça ! Continuez ! Continuez de vous foutre de ma gueule tout les deux ! C'est tellement amusant de prendre le jeune Drago Malfoy pour un con ! »

« Non mais ça va pas ! »

Harry était de plus en plus sonné par toute cette agitation.

« Mais c'est que tu continue en plus ! Fais ton innocent vas-y ! » cria Drago en se plaçant face à son petit-ami.

« BON OKAY TOUT LE MONDE SE CALME ! » La voix de Théodore, d'un habituel calme, résonna miraculeusement.

« Tu n'es qu'un crétin ! » pleurnicha Harry en s'éloignant rapidement.

« Harry ! » l'appela Seamus, mais il fut stoppé par Neville.

« Hermione ? » demanda-t-il en lançant un coup de tête vers l'endroit où le brun avait disparu. La jeune fille acquiesça et partit à sa poursuite.

Drago et Blaise se regardaient en chien de faïence, la respiration haletante à cause du conflit et de leurs nerfs à vif.

« Malfoy est-ce que tu pourrais t'expliquer calmement » demanda courageusement Ron alors que Neville tirait doucement Blaise en arrière.

« Il y a qu'il s'est passé quelque chose quand Harry et cet abrutit sont partis chercher la bouffe »

« Et qu'est-ce qui te fait affirmer ça ? » demanda Ginny.

« C'est évident. Je l'ai sentit dès que j'ai vu Harry. »

« Je n'ai rien fait de mal si c'est ce que tu insinues » se défendit Blaise. Drago renifla avec mépris.

« C'est ça… »

« Drago je n'ai rien fait ! »

« Et à qui est-ce que tu espère faire croire ça ! »

« Je n'ai fait que lui parler. »

« Ah ! Déjà ça diffère ! »

« Tu vas arrêter de psychoter oui ! »

« Pas tant que tu ne m'auras pas dit ce que tu as fait ! »

« Je…Je n'ai fais que lui dire la stricte vérité »

« Oh ! Et vérité qui est… ? » demanda le blond, de plus en plus énervé.

« De toute façon cette conversation était personnelle ! »

« Putain ! Tu vas me dire ce que tu lui as dit ! » gronda Drago en s'approchant du noir, ignorant les « du clame » des autres.

« Je lui ai simplement fait par de mes sentiments »

Ce fut plus fort que lui, le coup partit. Les cris de Blaise et Ginny se firent entendre et Drago se sentit soulagé durant un court instant.

« Tes sentiments hein… » murmura dangereusement le blond en surplombant son 'ami' maintenant au sol. « Tes sentiments n'existent plus depuis que tu lui as brisé le cœur espèce d'enfoiré ! »

« Ce n'est pourtant pas ce que sa réaction à retranscrit. » avoua sournoisement Blaise.

Drago ne se contrôlait plus et lui asséna un deuxième coup.

« Drago ! Stop ! » intervint Théodore en le retenant.

Les passants autour d'eux, regardaient la scène d'un œil effrayé et se dépêchaient de passer chemin.

« Je vais te tuer Blaise je te le jure ! » hurla Drago alors que Théodore et Dean l'éloignait de Blaise retenu par Neville et Ron.

* * *

**Et voilà le chapitre 17 où je me suis bien défoulée. Ah ! Ca fait du bien :P**


	19. Chapter 19

**Titre : Du passé au futur**  
**Auteur : Kinette04**  
**Disclaimers : Tout appartient à la formidable J.K Rowling sauf l'histoire :P et quelques persos pas importants.**  
**Univers : Sans magie**  
**Pairing : Harry x Blaise (non réciproque), Harry x Drago**  
**Résumé : D'un « Vous iriez bien ensemble ! » de la part de Neville à un « - Au fait, je sors plus avec Blaise. » de la part de Seamus. Comment Harry va vivre une nouvelle vie au lycée entouré de son passé et son futur sentimentales.**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 18**

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

« …Mon travail d'amie Harry » murmura Hermione en s'approchant doucement du brun qui s'était réfugié dans un coin.

« Harry, tu n'as pas à te cacher lorsque tu es en colère, ou que tu es triste. Ce sont des émotions légitimes, et ce n'est pas une honte. »

« Mais de quoi est-ce que tu parles » grogna le jeune homme en s'essuyant rapidement une joue.

Hermione le fixa, un sourcil levé et une moue sur les lèvres. Harry soupira.

« Je pensais que… Je pensais sincèrement qu'avec le retour de Neville on passerait tous une bonne journée. »

« Mais c'est le cas » affirma Hermione en s'asseyant à côté de lui.

« Ah oui vraiment … et tu peux me dire pourquoi est-ce que nous sommes tout les deux ici, seuls. »

Elle fronça des sourcils.

« Ecoute. C'est simplement une petite eugueulade. Et c'est normal après tout, vous êtes de forts caractères. Et puis tu devrais être content que Drago soit un peu jaloux de Blaise. »

« Mais il n'a pas à l'être ! » répliqua-t-il en haussant le ton.

« Essaie de la comprendre Harry. Ca ne doit pas être facile pour lui non plus. Mets-toi à sa place. Blaise est son ami –si ce n'est son meilleur ami- et toi, qui ressent quelque chose pour Blaise …»

« Je ne ressent pas…»

« …tu es son petit-ami. Forcément, il est jaloux »

Un silence s'installa.

«- Me Gave ! »

« Bon calme-toi maintenant ! »

Harry et Hermione se retrouvèrent face à une chevelure blonde en furie, accompagnée de Dean et Théodore. Drago se calma instantanément.

« Harry je… »

Le brun lui jeta un regard noir qui le coupa dans sa lancée.

« Je rentre » déclara-t-il en se levant. « Et je passerais une journée tranquille sans personne, juste moi et Neville » et il s'en alla.

Drago le regarda partir durant quelques secondes avant de partir à sa poursuite, les trois autres se regardèrent en silence puis, sans aucunes paroles, retournèrent avec le groupe de départ.

* * *

« Harry je suis désolé ! »

Cela faisait une heure lui semblait-il qu'il suivait le brun en le suppliant de la pardonner. Brun, qui continuer d'avancer en ignorant ses jérémiades. Drago se stoppa dans sa poursuite, souffla bruyamment et tapa du pied droit.

« Oh et puis merde ! Je ne suis même pas désolé ! » hurla-t-il à l'encontre d'Harry qui était toujours en train de s'éloigner. Cette apostrophe l'arrêta pourtant immédiatement.

« Quoi ! » s'étrangla le brun qui s'était retourné, furibond.

« Je ne suis pas désolé » répéta le jeune Malfoy « et d'ailleurs tu devrais être celui qui présente ses excuses en ce moment même » ajouta-t-il en s'approchant d'un Harry abasourdi.

« Je te demande pardon ? Pourquoi je devrais m'excuser ? C'est toi qui as fait tout un scandale en plein milieu de la foule ! »

« Si rien ne s'était passé je n'aurais pas eu à le faire ! »

Harry fronça des sourcils, la bouche grande ouverte, prêt à lui envoyer une réplique acerbe en plein visage. Néanmoins il ne le fit pas.

« Donc tu ne nies plus » conclut Drago en croisant les bras. Une certaine panique sembla agiter les yeux verts de son petit-ami.

« Alors c'est vrai ? Ce que Blaise à dit ? » cracha presque le blond, le visage déformé par une sourde douleur pourtant pas physique. Et voir Harry baisser des yeux n'arrangea rien.

« Dis quelque chose au moins ! N'importe quoi ! »

« … »

« Je t'en pris Harry. » La voix de Drago semblait tout à coup épuisée, et finit par se perdre dans un souffle.

« Ce n'est pas de ma faute » plaida le brun d'une voix difficile à entendre en vue de sa tête repliée dans ses épaules.

« Pas de ta faute ? Harry tu te moques de moi j'espère ! » Sa vois sembla soudain retrouver toute sa vigueur.

« Mais pourquoi est-ce que tu t'énerve contre moi ? »

« Et il demande pourquoi en plus ! » s'outra le blond. « Stop Harry ! Je ne veux plus que ça se passe comme ça ! Je suis fatigué ! Je suis fatigué de toujours devoir m'inquiéter de la personne à laquelle tu es en train de penser ! Qu'est-ce qui me prouve que je suis celui qui occupe tes pensées alors que tu reste désespérément accroché à Blaise ? »

« Quoi ? » demanda Harry d'une petite voix, les yeux perdus dans le vague.

Drago détourna le regard alors que le brun semblait réaliser ce qui était en train de se passer.

« T'es en train de ma plaquer ? » demanda Harry d'une voix anormalement aigüe. Drago ne répondit pas mais son regard sévère reporté sur lui en disait long sur ce qu'il pensait.

« C'est complètement ridicule. Drago… » tenta le brun en s'accrochant à une manche du blond. « Pourquoi ? »

« Je viens de te le dire. Tu es toujours amoureux de lui. Et je ne veux pas être un obstacle dans votre idylle. » Ce dernier mot sembla être craché avec ironie mais Harry ne pouvait rien faire de plus que de rester immobile, tenant toujours la veste de blond serrée dans sa main, les yeux fixés sur celui qui la portait.

Drago retira doucement son bras de l'emprise, ne lâchant pas les yeux verts du regard. Puis il adressa un faible sourire à Harry avant de s'éloigner d'un pas précipité, le laissant seul en pleine rue.

* * *

« Harry qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » demanda Hermione, agitée autour de lui. Il retrouva ses esprits et s'aperçut que toute la bande était à ses côtés, le fixant comme une bête de foire.

« Neville… Neville, la maison. Je veux rentrer chez moi » demanda Harry en cherchant son ami du regard. Avec toutes ces têtes il s'y perdait.

« Bien sûr Harry. J'ai déjà appelé Lily » l'informa le jeune homme alors que quelqu'un demandait en aparté où était Drago et qu'une autre voix répondait qu'il était sur répondeur.

La mère d'Harry fonctionna du coup comme un taxi et après avoir ramené son fils, Neville et Amanda chez les Potter, elle continua son chemin pour déposer Hermione chez elle, les autres adolescents déclarants qu'ils avaient un moyen de transport pour rentrer chez eux.

Quand ils furent sous le toit de la maison d'Harry, Neville prit son ami à part, demandant à Amanda de les laisser seuls. Une fois fait, c'est-à-dire enfermés dans la chambre d'Harry, Neville ne perdit pas une seconde pour lui demander des explications.

« Harry… il s'est passé quoi exactement avec Drago pour qu'on te retrouve dans cet état ? » demanda le jeune homme en faisant assoir son ami sur son lit.

« Neville… a quoi ça sert de passer des jours, des semaines, des mois voir des années à essayer de construire quelque chose alors que ça peut être détruit en quelques secondes ? » Neville sembla chamboulé par la question du brun et mit d'ailleurs un moment avoir d'ouvrir à nouveau la bouche.

« Je pense que l'important ce n'est pas combien de temps on a mis pour construire, ni même comment ça s'est écroulé. Je pense que ce qu'il faut retenir c'est ce qu'on a réussi à créer. »

« Il m'a plaqué. » répondit simplement Harry, se fichant finalement de la réponse de son ami.

« Quoi ? »

« Drago… il m'a plaqué »

« Je suis sûr que c'est un malentendu Harry » le raisonna Neville en posant une main sur une de ses épaules.

« Il a dit que j'étais toujours amoureux de Blaise et qu'il ne voulait pas être un obstacle »

« Oh… »

Un silence s'installa et les deux garçons purent entendre la voiture de Lily se garer dans l'allée de la maison.

« Harry je suis persuadé qu'il se rendra vite compte qu'il a fait une erreur. » le rassura finalement Neville en se dirigeant vers la porte de la chambre qu'il déverrouilla avant de sortir, non sans avoir jeter un regard à son ami.

Harry resta un moment, les yeux perdus sur ses mains posées elles-mêmes sur ses genoux.

* * *

**Ca faisait un moment hin ? ... Je suis navrée pour ce retard mais je n'avais plus trop la foi ces temps-ci, mais je suis de retour ^^**


	20. Chapter 20

**Titre : Du passé au futur**  
**Auteur : Kinette04**  
**Disclaimers : Tout appartient à la formidable J.K Rowling sauf l'histoire :P et quelques persos pas importants.**  
**Univers : Sans magie**  
**Pairing : Harry x Blaise (non réciproque), Harry x Drago**  
**Résumé : D'un « Vous iriez bien ensemble ! » de la part de Neville à un « - Au fait, je sors plus avec Blaise. » de la part de Seamus. Comment Harry va vivre une nouvelle vie au lycée entouré de son passé et son futur ****sentimentaux.**

**Quelle honte ! Je viens juste de remarquer que dans mon résumé étais écrit "son passé et son futur ****sentimentaLES"...-". Je me suis donc précipité pour changer le résumé de la fic', mais tous les chapitres précédents on cette immonde faute. Bref, en espérant pour vous qu'il n'y ai pas trop de faute dans ce chapitre-ci. **

* * *

**CHAPITRE 19**

« Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ? »

Il le vit sursauter.

« Drago… » commença l'autre.

« C'est bon entre. » Le coupa le blond en ouvrant la porte d'entrée un peu plus pour laisser passer le jeune homme. « La prochaine fois, essaie de ne pas te faire remarquer par les voisins. Mme Stanley à téléphoné pour nous avertir qu'un psychopathe était prostré sur notre paillasson depuis un quart d'heure. » soupira-t-il en montant les escaliers, suivit de près par son invité.

« Et donc ? » demanda Drago en se laissant tomber dans un des nombreux fauteuils en velours de sa chambre. « Tu es venu pour quoi exactement ? »

Il vit le deuxième jeune homme inspirer bruyamment tout en s'asseyant à son tour avec grâce sur un autre fauteuil face à lui.

« Drago tu es mon ami. »

Le blond souleva un sourcil, attendant la suite.

« Et Blaise aussi, ainsi qu'Harry, même si on ne sa parle plus beaucoup depuis un moment, il reste mon ami. C'est pourquoi j'aimerais vraiment que vous cessiez ces petits querelles futiles tous les trois. Ca ne vous apporte rien de bien, et tu seras d'accord avec moi si je dis même que c'est le contraire.»

Le jeune Malfoy soupira. « Théo. J'apprécie ta démarche, mais elle arrive un peu tard vois-tu. Et ne fais pas l'ignorant, tu es forcément au courant. » Il jeta une œillade à son ami.

« Oui. » répondit-il simplement. « D'ailleurs je ne comprend pas pourquoi tu l'a laissé tombé »

« Je ne l'ai pas laissé tombé » répliqua le blond en fronçant des sourcils. « J'ai fais ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire. »

Le châtain eu un rire narquois. « Ne fais pas ton bon samaritain, nous savons parfaitement tous les deux que tu es loin d'en être un Drago. » Il reçut un regard noir de la part des yeux orage de son ami.

Drago porta son attention sur la fenêtre la plus proche de lui. Il savait que ce n'était peut-être pas la meilleure chose à faire malgré ce qu'il venait de dire à Théodore. Mais c'était la seule idée qu'il avait eu. La relation qu'il entretenait avec Harry ne leur aurait apporté rien de bon au final. Harry était toujours attaché à Blaise, et ce, même si le brun continuait de le nier. Cet amour inconditionnel qu'il éprouvait envers Blaise les faisait souffrir tous les deux. Harry, car il devait se contenter de le regarder de loin. Drago, car ça le bouffait de voir Harry rêver d'autre chose lorsqu'il était avec lui. Et le jour du parc d'attraction le brun avait fait tomber la goutte de trop et ainsi déborder le vase.

« Quoi qu'il en soit, il parait que Harry vit très mal cette rupture » lâcha Théodore, le faisant sortir de ses pensées.

« J'en ai plus rien à faire. » Menteur. « Il peut faire ce qu'il veut maintenant. » Tu sais parfaitement que tu ne le veux pas. « Puisqu'il est si triste que ça, il n'a qu'à aller voir Blaise qui se ferra un plaisir de le consoler. » Un grognement lui échappa et un sourire en coin apparut sur le visage innocent de Théodore.

« Très bien » Le jeune Nott se leva dignement et se dirigea vers la porte de la chambre. « Essai juste de garder un visage impassible devant le futur petit couple. Ca pourrait vite te trahir. » Il ouvrit la porte et la referma juste à temps alors qu'un coussin rebondissait piteusement dessus.

« Fais chier. »

* * *

« Harry dépêche toi de te préparer, on sort. »

« Quoi ? Non ! Pourquoi ? Je veux pas ! » rouspéta le brun en essayant de récupérer son bras que tenait fermement Neville en le trainant vers la salle de bain.

« Mais tu as dis que tu voulais passer une journée rien qu'avec moi. »

« Peut-être… mais pas aujourd'hui. » décida Harry en tentant d'échapper à son ami en s'accrochant au pan de la porte.

« Je ne vais pas rester indéfiniment ici tu sais. »

« Je sais mais on à encore le temps. » essaya une nouvelle fois le brun en rattrapant ses vêtements pour se les remettre sur le dos.

« Non. Je suis en vacances et je compte bien en profiter tous les jours. Donc aujourd'hui on sort. »

« Mais… » commença Harry en se battant pour ne pas rentrer dans la douche.

« Et tu ne discute pas. »

Il regarda la porte se fermer alors que l'eau coulait déjà sur son corps.

Qu'est-ce que Neville pouvait être chiant quand il le voulait.

* * *

Qu'est-ce que Harry pouvait être chiant quand il le voulait. C'était pas croyable d'être aussi têtu.

« Harry… » soupira Neville une énième fois en tirant son ami. « Tout le monde nous regarde. On dirait un vrai gosse. »

« Je m'en fiche. Je t'ais dis que je voulais pas sortir. » s'entêta le brun en traînant le pas. Neville se pinça l'arrête du nez.

« Mais c'est pas vrai ça. Qu'est-ce que tu peux être borné quand tu t'y mets. Tu peux pas faire un effort ? Si je suis revenu ici c'est en premier lieu pour toi Harry, alors ce serait sympa si tu pouvais en être content » le sermonna Neville.

Harry cligna des yeux. « Bien sûr que je suis content que tu sois venu ici pour les vacances. »

« Alors essai de faire comme tel »

Ils reprirent leur marche. Harry traînant encore un peu du pied.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait alors ? » demanda le brun en essayant d'y 'mettre du sien'.

« Les boutiques. »

« Quoi ? C'est un truc de nana ça ! » s'offusqua le brun.

« N'importe quoi. » soupira Neville en levant les yeux au ciel.

Harry se laissa entrainer dans des centaines de magasins (enfin c'est ce qui lui sembla). Neville semblait y prendre son pied mais lui s'ennuyait à mourir.

Il se trouvait à présent dans le coin d'une boutique de fringues tandis que Neville déambulait dans toutes les allées.

« Excuse-moi… » Il tourna la tête « on se connaît non ? »

Un mec se trouvait en face de lui, le regard aguicheur et Harry fronça des sourcils en essayant de se souvenir où est-ce qu'il avait pu rencontrer ce type.

« Heu non désolé. » répondit-il précipitamment en décidant de rejoindre Neville.

« Hey mais attend. Je suis sûr qu'on s'est déjà vu quelque part ! » insista l'autre en l'attrapant par le poigné. Harry aurait voulu crier, mais ça aurait fait vraiment trop nana (en plus de faire les boutiques).

« Non vraiment, je pense que vous me prenez pour quelqu'un d'autre » tenta Harry en le fuyant du regard tout en essayant de retirer la prise qui lui serait le bras.

« Du clame, je vais pas te manger. » continua le type d'une voix mielleuse sans le lâcher. Puis Harry vit une main se poser sur l'épaule du gars.

« Excuse-moi, il est avec moi là. »

Le typa baragouina quelque chose avant de finir par le lâcher et s'en alla non s'en jeter un regard en arrière.

« Ca va ? » demanda son sauveur alors qu'Harry tentait de retrouver son souffle et ses esprits. Il acquiesça rapidement avant de lever les yeux.

« Blaise ? »

Le grand noir lui adressa un sourire.

« Harry ! Regarde ce que je t'ai trouv- oh ! …Blaise. » Les deux interpellés tournèrent la tête d'un même mouvement vers Neville qui accourait, des milliers de vêtements au bras. Un silence gênant s'installa.

« Oh vous faites du shopping ensemble. » déclara Blaise, brisant ainsi la glace. Il adressa un sourire à Neville. « Bon bah je vais vous laisser alors. » Il partit sans demander son reste.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faisiez ? » demanda un peu agressivement Neville alors qu'Harry fixait le point où le noir avait disparu.

« Rien, un mec un peu lourd voulait pas me lâcher et Blaise est venu m'aider c'est tout» se justifia le brun en regardant son ami avec étonnement.

« Non Harry. Qu'est-ce que vous faisiez juste quand j'arrivais ? »

Le dit Harry haussa un sourcil alors que ceux de Neville au contraire se fronçaient.

« Harry si j'étais pas intervenu qu'est-ce que vous alliez faire ? »

« Mais…mais rien ! » protesta Harry. « Bon fait moi voir ce que m'as trouvé. » dit-il en changeant de sujet.

* * *

« [...] Je te dis que c'était pas normal. Ah je te laisse ! Bye.»

« Qui c'était ? » demanda Harry en s'installant à côté de Neville qui rangeait son téléphone portable flambant neuf.

« Of… une erreur » répondit vaguement Neville en reportant son attention sur la télévision.

« Où est Amanda ? »

« Elle est sortie avec Lily. Apparemment, ta mère voulait un avis féminin pour les décorations de Noël. »

Ils soupirèrent de bon cœur.

« Qu'elle idée aussi de s'y prendre au dernier moment. Et puis surtout, pourquoi est-ce qu'il faut changer de déco tous les ans ? » Harry se laissa glisser un peu plus sur le canapé.

« Nous ne somme pas des femmes Harry. On ne peut pas comprendre. » lui expliqua son père qui arrivait par la porte-fenêtre, ses bottes pleines de terre. Apparemment James s'était trouvé une nouvelle passion pour le jardinage.

« Enfin moi je suis pas une femme. Après Harry… on sait pas trop hin… » chuchota Neville en ricanant.

« La ferme. » murmura Harry entre ses dents.

* * *

« Quand est-ce que tu vas leur dire ? »

« Quoi ? » demanda Harry qui lisait un magazine dans sa chambre, Neville lui tenant compagnie.

« A tes parents. »

« Leur dire quoi ? » demanda-t-il encore en tournant une page.

« Que t'es gay sombre crétin. »

Harry lâcha son magazine qui s'échoua à ses pieds.

« Tu devrais peut-être le crier encore plus fort, je suis sûr que les voisins ne t'ont pas entendu. » rouspéta Harry en ramassant les bouts de papiers.

« D'ailleurs je me demande encore comment ils font pour ne rien voir. Ta tapisserie est faite de poster de stars masculines, tu te rase les aisselles, et tu lis des magazines people. » continua Neville en ignorant la remarque.

Harry fronça les sourcils d'incompréhension.

« Tous les mecs qui se rase sont pas forcément gays. Et puis j'ai bien le droit d'être fan de qui je veux non ? »

« Les mecs de ton âge son fans de Megan Fox et Angelina Jolie mon pote, pas de Brad Pitt et Johnny Depp. »

« Mon père aime bien Nicolas Cage, c'est pas pour autant qu'il est gay… »

Neville soupira en se laissant tomber sur lit de son ami.

« La question n'est pas là de toute façon. Tu vas pas leur mentir toute ta vie. »

« Je leur ment pas. Je ne leur dit pas tout. Nuance. »

« Ne joue pas sur les mots. »

Un silence s'installa durant lequel on pouvait entendre les pages du magazine tourner sans pour autant que Harry les lisent.

« Je peux pas leur dire Neville. »

Le châtain pencha la tête pour apercevoir le visage de son ami un minimum.

« Je suis leur seul fils. S'ils apprennent que je préfère les mecs, je suis foutu. »

« Alors quoi, tu vas te marier à une fille que t'aimeras même pas et lui faire un gosse juste pour leur faire plaisir ? »

Le brun se pinça les lèvres.

« T'es pas sérieux ! » s'exclama Neville en sautant sur ses pieds pour se mettre face au jeune Potter. « Si tu leur dit pas Harry. C'est moi qui le fais. »

Harry releva la tête avec panique. Et la seule chose qu'il pouvait voir était que Neville était sérieux et plus que déterminé.

* * *

**Ah ! Que de révélations dans ce chapitre ! ^^ J'espère qu'il vous a plu ! :)**


	21. Chapter 21

Salut à tous Fanfictionneurs ! :D

Juste pour vous rassurer… Je ne compte absolument pas abandonner mes fics'… J'ai juste besoin de beaucoup de temps, histoire d'avoir une remise en forme de ma motivation et de mon inspiration. J'ai mes idées bien entendu pour la suite de l'histoire, mais des évènements qui ne sont pas toujours immédiats… et c'est donc difficile parfois pour moi d'écrire l'entre-deux ^^.

En plus de quoi, je dois faire face à la phase terminale… et étant une demoiselle sujette à beaucoup de stress j'ai quelques problèmes de santé et je préfère me concentrer principalement sur mes études ) Mais je pense toujours à vous ! Ne vous inquiétez pas ! :D

Gros gros bisous à tous ! Et à bientôt… ^^'


	22. Chapter 22

**Titre : Du passé au futur****  
****Auteur : Kinette04****  
****Disclaimers : Tout appartient à la formidable J.K Rowling sauf l'histoire :P et quelques persos pas importants.****  
****Univers : Sans magie****  
****Pairing : Harry x Blaise (non réciproque), Harry x Drago****  
****Résumé : D'un « Vous iriez bien ensemble ! » de la part de Neville à un « - Au fait, je sors plus avec Blaise. » de la part de Seamus. Comment Harry va vivre une nouvelle vie au lycée entouré de son passé et son futur sentimentaux.**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 20**

Neville fusilla le téléphone portable d'Harry une cinquantième fois. Il s'empressa d'appuyer sur le magnifique bouton rouge pour couper l'appel entrant et effaça, en deux manipulations rapides, le contact -qui venait d'essayer de parler à Harry- du journal d'appel de l'appareil. Heureusement que cet imbécile de Blaise tentait sa chance alors que le brun aux yeux verts n'était pas dans la pièce. D'ailleurs, pourquoi est-ce qu'Harry avait toujours son numéro enregistré ? C'était une bien mauvaise idée. Bordel ! Voilà qu'il laissait un message vocal ! … Neville se mordit la lèvre tellement fort qu'il se fit mal. Supprimé ! Et voilà, ni vu ni connu. Nan mais oh ! Il espérait quand même pas, que lui, Neville Londubat vivant, il le laisserait approcher Harry, après tout le mal qu'il lui avait fait.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Neville sursauta. Harry venait d'entrer dans la chambre, une serviette en train d'ébouriffer sa tignasse trempée.

« Tu sais… je ne pense pas qu'avoir Hugh Jackman en fond d'écran va arranger tes affaires mon cher ami. »

Il vit le brun devenir cramoisi et se précipiter sur son téléphone pour le cacher de la vue de son ami. Ah Ah trop facile !

« C'est trop tard j'ai tout vu… » le nargua Neville en se laissant tomber sur le lit du brun. Harry lui jeta un regard noir mais plein de complicité avant de s'assoir sur le bord de ce même lit.

« Tu n'essayerai pas d'appeler Drago ? » proposa le châtain en donnant un faible coup de poing sur une épaule du brun.

« Pourquoi faire ? » demanda celui-ci, semblant parfaitement étonné.

« Harry… » soupira Neville « Je sais pas moi… peut-être pour arranger les choses… »

« Quelles choses ? »

« Tu le fais exprès ou quoi ? » s'emporta le jeune homme. « Merde Harry ! Des mecs comme Drago t'en rencontreras pas cent ! Alors bouge tes fesses et- »

« Mais pourquoi faire ! C'est lui qui ma largué ! » le coupa le brun en se levant du lit pour lui faire face. « C'est pas ma faute à moi s'il s'imagine des choses ! »

« Et bah dis lui la vérité ! »

« Mais c'est ce que j'ai fait pardi ! Tu crois quoi ? Que je lui ai répondu : 'Ouai c'est ça au revoir ' ? Je le sais qu'il n'est pas comme les autres, bordel ! Mais je peux plus rien y faire ! Alors laisse tomber parce que moi j'irais pas le supplier à genoux ! »

Sa phrase finit en hoquet dans gorge quand sa mère donna quelques coups à la porte de sa chambre.

« Ca va les garçons ? Pas de bagarre j'espère ? »

Les deux amis se jugèrent du regard.

« Non maman… c'est rien… »

Ils l'entendirent s'éloigner et rompirent leur contact visuel.

* * *

Hermione soupira. Les garçons étaient vraiment trop compliqués. Elle leva les yeux au ciel pour la cinquantième fois lorsqu'elle prit Blaise la main dans le sac en train de jeter un coup d'œil rapide vers Harry aux côtés de Neville –pour la soixantième fois cela dit en passant. Quand est-ce que ce grand dadais allait comprendre que, non Harry ne serrait jamais avec lui, du moins elle ferrait tout pour ça n'arrive pas. Et bon Dieu quand est-ce que Harry allait cesser de renvoyer ses regards à cet idiot de Blaise pour penser plutôt à Drago !

« Hermione est-ce que ça va ? »

La jeune femme porta son regard sur Ginny.

« T'es devenue toute rouge d'un coup, et j'ai cru que la veine de ta tempe droite allait éclater »

« Quelque chose te tracasse ? » demanda à son tour Ron sur sa gauche.

« Mais non ! » s'enflamma la brune en accélérant le pas.

C'était décidemment une très mauvaise idée d'avoir organisé cette journée. Mais qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu passer par la tête de Neville. Bon d'accord, ils étaient tous des amis d'enfance et tout mais quand même ! Ca crevait les yeux que tout ce que Blaise attendait c'était une petite minute d'inattention de la part de quiconque pour sauter sur Harry maintenant qu'il n'y avait plus Drago qui tournait autour de lui. La jeune fille fit claquer sa langue derrière ses dents, signe d'agacement profond. Elle cru défaillir quand elle vit Harry rire à une blague de Blaise tandis que Neville s'arrachait presque les cheveux. Hermione s'approchait l'air de rien de ce dernier.

« Tu peux m'expliquer » pressa-t-elle le jeune homme les dents serrées.

« J'aimerais bien, mais malheureusement je n'ai aucune réponse à te donner » répondit-il de la même façon.

Un nouveau rire sur leur droite leur fronça les sourcils.

« Écoute-moi bien Neville. Il est hors de question que je laisse Harry glousser une fois de plus. Alors tu va me faire le plaisir de me donner une raison valable de pourquoi est-ce que Blaise-je-suis-un-gros-bâtard est ici, aujourd'hui avec nous, et qu'il flirt délibérément avec Harry-je-me-transforme-en-guimauve.

« J'ai invité Théodore et Seamus… je ne vois pas pourquoi j'aurais du ne pas inviter Blaise, et puis comme ça je peux garder un… non deux yeux sur lui. »

« Parfait. Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu le laisse faire les yeux doux à Harry ? Oh, et puisque tu ne pouvais pas ne pas inviter Blaise, pourquoi est-ce que tu n'as pas invité Drago ? »

« Mais je l'ai invité. Cet abruti à prétendu avec autre chose sur son 'planning'. Tu parles ! Il fuit Harry comme la peste depuis cette histoire. Et pour ta gouverne, moi aussi j'aurais préféré qu'Harry ne se trouve pas autant réceptif à cet abruti. »

« Mais puisqu'on parle d'Harry… Dépêche-toi d'aller le retirer du côté gauche de Blaise ou je sens qu'il va y avoir un meurtre. »

Elle regarda Neville s'avancer vers le brun tout sourire, le tirer d'un mouvement sec par le bras, et le ramener à côté d'elle.

« Hey mais Neville ! Ca va pas ? » Harry haussa un sourcil en regardant bizarrement son ami, comme s'il était une nouvelle espèce découverte sur la planète.

« Ecoute Harry. Il va falloir que tu cesses. »

« Que je quoi ? »

« Ne fais pas l'imbécile »

Harry fit la moue. Ne comprenant décidemment pas ce que lui reprochait Neville –ou prétendant ne pas comprendre.

« Neville. Laisse-moi tranquille. »

Les bouches de Neville et Hermione s'ouvrirent en même temps en grand.

« Que je te laisse tranquille ? » s'offusqua Neville. « Harry ! Tu es mon meilleur ami, alors excuse moi si je veux t'éviter de faire la plus grosse erreur de ta vie ! »

« Quoi ! »

Le petit groupe s'était soudain arrêté en pleine rue, certain souriant jaune aux passants qui les regardaient comme s'ils étaient des animaux.

« Hum… Les gars » tenta Ron.

« La ferme ! » cria Harry. « Je ne veux plus rien attendre de la bouche d'aucun d'entre vous ! »

Il s'éloigna en tapant des pieds, Blaise le suivant en lançant un regard noir en direction de Neville.

« Nan mais je rêve ! C'est la guerre qu'ils veulent tous les deux ou quoi ? » s'exclama Ginny.

Théodore soupira en regardant le dernier texto reçu sur son portable. Un magnifique « J'en ai rien à foutre ! » prenait l'entièreté de son écran.

* * *

Blaise s'approcha d'Harry, un petit sourire sur les lèvres qui se voulait réconfortant.

« T'as le chic pour t'embrouiller avec tout le monde hein… »

Il se reçut une paire d'yeux noirs comme le charbon. Merde.

« Ecoute… je sais que c'est à cause de moi qu'en ce moment tout par en vrille un peu partout dans ta vie alors… »

Le regard redevenu vert émeraude se posa sur lui sans comprendre.

« Dis pas n'importe quoi Blaise tu veux… si tout capote c'est simplement parce que tout le monde est trop bête. »

Blaise haussa un sourcil.

« Nan mais c'est vrai ! Est-ce que pour une fois ils ne pourraient pas s'occuper un peu de leur vie tous ? J'en ai marre qu'on se mêle de la mienne. Je fais ce que j'ai envie Merde ! »

Le basané retint un rire et tapotant le crâne touffu du jeune homme.

« Harry… c'est pas la peine d'être vulgaire tu sais… un simple Youpi aurait fait l'affaire. »

Il réussit à lui décrocher un sourire.

« Parce que je suis censé m'en réjouir ? »

« Techniquement, c'est pour ton bien que tes amis te donnent des conseils »

« Et bien merci mais je n'ai pas besoin d'eux. »

La main de Blaise glissa dans la nuque du plus petit qui s'arrêta.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

« Rien de mal » répondit simplement Blaise.

« Merci bien mais j'espérais une réponse un peu plus »

Mais ses mots s'écrasèrent sur les lèvres de l'autre jeune homme.

* * *

« Mais merde mon Dieu dites moi que je rêve ! »

Tout le monde sursauta. Est-ce que c'était bien Hermione qui venait de jurer ? Ou bien était-ce à cause du tableau qui se trouvait face à eux ?

« Harry ! » s'écria de nouveau la jeune femme. « Harry ! » répéta celle-ci en se dirigeant d'un pas conquérant vers les deux garçons en train de se bécoter. Elle retira d'un mouvement sec la jambe du brun de la hanche du basané avant de le retirer complètement du mur où il était presque accroché.

« Est-ce que quelqu'un veut bien m'expliquer ce qui se passe ici ? » demanda-t-elle comme une furie.

« Bah … techniquement je crois qu'ils étaient en train de »

« Merci Ron, mais c'était une question rhétorique ! »

« Ah… » le rouquin baissa la main qu'il avait levé comme s'il s'était trouvé en cours, sous les rires de sa sœur et de Dean.

Théodore lut son dernier texto. Un magnifique « Vous bougez pas j'arrive ! » prenait toute la place de son écran. Il soupira mais cette fois de soulagement.

* * *

**Et voilà ! Un chapitre un peu (très) court je m'en excuse. Je suis désolée de cette attente extrêmement longue mais je vous ai donné les explications dans ma précédente note. **

**J'espère publier un nouveau chapitre pour « ****La création a toujours besoin du hasard » bientôt mais je ne promets rien :). **


	23. Chapter 23

**Titre : Du passé au futur****  
****Auteur : Kinette04****  
****Disclaimers : Tout appartient à la formidable J.K Rowling sauf l'histoire :P et quelques persos pas importants.****  
****Univers : Sans magie****  
****Pairing : Harry x Blaise (non réciproque), Harry x Drago****  
****Résumé : D'un « Vous iriez bien ensemble ! » de la part de Neville à un « - Au fait, je sors plus avec Blaise. » de la part de Seamus. Comment Harry va vivre une nouvelle vie au lycée entouré de son passé et son futur sentimentaux.**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 21**

**Avant toute chose les gens. Je viens de relire toute mes reviews (oui oui je n'avait que à faire :P) Et mon Dieu que je vous aime. Vous pouvez pas savoir à quel point vos petits commentaires me réchauffe le cœur ^^ Merci à tous de rester fidèles à « du passé au futur ». Sachez que toutes mes fanfics (et en particuliers celle-ci) me tiennes à cœur, et savoir qu'elles plaisent me rend juste euphorique. Même si débutante, j'apprécie le fait de savoir que mes écrits sont appréciés pour leur simplicité. Sur ce, j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira :D**

« Où est-ce qu'ils sont ? » brailla une voix que l'on reconnaitrait parmi des centaines.

« Drago » soupira de soulagement Théo.

« Drago ? » s'interrogea Ron.

« Draco ! » s'exclama Hermione en se jeta presque sur lui.

« Oui bon ça va ! C'est moi ! » s'énerva le blond. « Dites –moi où ils sont que je les égorge. Non …non j'étripe Blaise, le vide de sang, le pend par les pieds puis… si j'en ai encore envie j'égorge Harry. Oui… oui c'est mieux. »

Ron et Hermione se regardèrent, inquiets alors que Théo s'approchait du jeune Malfoy avec une mine déconfite.

« Ils ont disparus depuis peu. J'ai tout fait pour les retenir mais Blaise à été bien plus malin que moi. Il a suffit d'un moment d'inattention et ils n'étaient plus là. »

« QUOI ? » rugit le blond

* * *

« Blaise, est-ce que tu es sûr ? C'est pas très sympa de les laisser comme ça, sans prévenir… » se questionna Harry en regardant autour de lui.

« Te prends pas la tête avec ça Harry » tenta de la rassurer le basané en s'approchant de lui d'une démarche féline.

« Hm » acquiesça le petit brun, même si peu convaincue par les dire du plus grand.

Blaise se mordit la lèvre inférieur avant de s'emparer de celle d'Harry qui fut surprit. Il resserra le corps plus maigrichon contre lui afin d'approfondir le baiser et fut ravit lorsqu'il comprit que le petit brun ne tentait pas de le repousser, au contraire. Cela dit, lorsqu'il entreprit d'allonger le dit petit brun sur son lit, ce dernier se rebiffa.

« Attends ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » demanda celui-ci alors que Blaise n'était pas plus dérangé que ça par son intervention et continuait de l'embrasser sur la mâchoire, dans le cou, atteignant le haut de son torse que son T-shirt ne recouvrait pas.

« Tu croyais quand même pas qu'on filait à l'anglaise pour parler du beau temps ? » s'amusa le basané en relevant finalement son visage pour plonger ses yeux noirs dans ceux, verts, d'Harry.

« Heu… non mais… » tenta-t-il vainement.

« Bon alors… » Il finit dans un murmure avant de reprendre ses occupations.

Harry fronça les sourcils. Blaise lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait. Il l'avait embrassé. Alors pourquoi il n'était pas ravi comme il aurait dût l'être ? Pourquoi le fait qu'il le touche ne l'enchantait pas autant qu'il l'aurait pensé ?

Blaise interrompit ses pensées en l'embrassant avec fougue. Harry sentit les grandes mains du basané s'égarer vers la ceinture de son pantalon qu'il défit sans problème, s'attaquant aussitôt à la sienne.

Le cœur du petit brun rata un battement et il dut se mordre la langue pour s'empêcher de crier d'effroi. Bon sang mais qu'est-ce qu'il faisait ? Il n'avait pas songé à ce que cela se passe de cette façon !

En parlant de langue… celle de Blaise venait de s'introduire entre ses lèvres, se frayant un chemin afin d'atteindre la sienne avec laquelle elle joua. Pourquoi avait-il l'envie soudaine de vomir ? Il n'était décidemment pas normal. Non de Dieu, Blaise, l'homme qu'il aimait, était en train d'engager les préliminaires et lui… ne ressentait aucun plaisir.

Il sentit son caleçon être retiré en vitesse et la panique l'emporta.

« Non ! Attends ! » cria-t-il, faisant sursauter Blaise dans son action.

« Je… Je ne veux pas. Pas comme ça » murmura Harry la voix tremblotante.

Blaise eut un petit soubresaut et il plaça une de ses mains sur une joue du petit brun. Il l'embrasse délicatement.

« T'inquiète pas. C'est normal d'avoir peur la première fois » chuchota-t-il avant de lui embrasser l'oreille. Sur ce il recommença à embrasser langoureusement Harry qui posa ses mains sur sa poitrine en le repoussant doucement.

« Non. Je veux pas » détermina Harry.

« Mais enfin Harry. Je te comprends pas. » Blaise lui faisait définitivement du charme. « Je t'aime » Il l'embrassa du bout des lèvres.

Harry se sentait complètement perdu. Il acquiesça alors avec difficulté et Blaise lui sourit avant de retirer son propre caleçon.

Harry sentait une boule dans son estomac grandir au fur et à mesure. L'angoisse persistait. Puis, l'image de Drago s'imposa subitement à son esprit alors que Blaise approchait dangereusement de son intimité.

« Non ! » supplia finalement Harry.

« BLAISE ! »

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit à la volée, dévoilant un Drago Malfoy plus échevelé que jamais, le visage déformé par la colère. Ses yeux gris s'écarquillèrent alors qu'il visualisait la scène qui s'offrait à lui. La raison l'abandonna et il se jeta sur Blaise.

« Non mais je rêve ! » Il lui asséna un coup de poing magistral avant de se précipiter sur Harry, encore trop troublé par tout ce qui venait de se passer. Drago fit valser son regard dans toute la pièce afin de récolter les vêtements du petit brun alors que Théo et Neville débarquaient à leur tour dans la chambre.

« Putain mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? » s'exclama Neville en avisant le désastre.

« Faites moi sortir ce trou du cul d'ici ou je vous assure qu'il y aura un mort avant la fin de la journée » gronda Drago.

Ne se faisant pas prier, les deux jeunes hommes attrapèrent Blaise et sortirent avec lui, prenant soin de refermer la porte.

Le blond expira un grand coup, essayant de se calmer. Il se dirigea vers le brun, toujours sur le lit, frémissant.

« Bordel Harry mais qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ? » demanda-t-il en lui enfilant son caleçon, faisant fit de sa nudité partielle. Le dit Harry se mordait une main que Drago retira d'un geste habile d'entre ses dents. Il le prit doucement dans ses bras avant de lui déposer un baiser sur le front.

Harry s'agrippa au T-shirt du blond qui resserra son étreinte.

« C'est rien allez » murmura ce dernier.

« Je t'aime »

Le cœur du blond rata un battement alors que les trois petits mots résonnaient dans la pièce. Il s'écarta du brun en le fixant.

« Je t'aime Drago » répéta-t-il, les lèvres tremblantes. « Je ne veux pas de Blaise. Je ne veux pas que tu me laisses » implora-t-il.

« D'accord » dit simplement le blond en l'embrassant tendrement.

* * *

« Je vais étriper Blaise ! »

« Hey oh ! Du clame la belle au bois dormant ! » rouspéta Ron en direction de Seamus qui déchirait à moitié son T-shirt rien qu'avec les dents.

« J'arrive pas à y croire. » Hermione était bouleversée par l'annonce que Théo venait de faire.

« Non mais quand même… Je sais pas moi, Harry est un mec, il aurait pas pu se défendre comme un grand ? » s'indigna cependant Ginny.

« Harry est peut-être un mec mais il est fragile et délicat ! »

« Bon… virez moi Cendrillon ou je sens qu'elle va faire une syncope » soupira Ron en se massant les tympans.

« Ginny essaie de le comprendre. Même si au fond il le savait, il n'était pas encore sûr de ses sentiments à l'égard de Drago et Blaise. »

« C'est pas une raison. Même si c'était de Blaise qu'il était amoureux, tu te vends pas comme ça au premier venu »

« Bien parlé petite sœur. Et surtout, souviens toi toute ta vie de ce que tu viens de dire hein ? » Ron tapota gentiment le crâne de Ginny qui le regardait faire du coin de l'œil.

« Bon on se calme d'abord. Harry n'est pas une catin même si j'avoue que sur ce coup il a pas trop assuré. Mais il reste Harry, le Harry qu'on connait tous, et rien que pour ça il mérite notre respect »

Ginny pinça les lèvres, confuse avant de rougir.

« Chut le voilà. »

Ils tournèrent tous le regard vers le brun qui s'approchait en effet, accompagné de l'éternel blond.

« Et ben à ce que je vois les choses n'ont pas trainées » les taquina Ron.

Harry rougit immédiatement et Drago se gratta nerveusement la nuque.

« C'est bon de vous revoir ensemble » déclara Hermione en leur souriant.

Le brun et le blond se regardèrent timidement avant d'acquiescer en direction de la jeune femme.

* * *

**hehe :D** **C'est un peu court mais... riche en émotions non ? :P**


	24. Chapter 24

**Titre : Du passé au futur  
Auteur : Kinette04  
Disclaimers : Tout appartient à la formidable J.K Rowling sauf l'histoire :P et quelques persos pas importants.  
Univers : Sans magie  
Pairing : Harry x Blaise (non réciproque), Harry x Drago  
Résumé : D'un « Vous iriez bien ensemble ! » de la part de Neville à un « - Au fait, je sors plus avec Blaise. » de la part de Seamus. Comment Harry va vivre une nouvelle vie au lycée entouré de son passé et son futur sentimentaux.**

* * *

**JE VOUS AIME ! Merci encore à tout ceux qui me lisent encore :D Je ne me lasse jamais de vos petits commentaires qui aiment à me rappeler Ô combien je suis sadique. **

**NOTE : La fic aurait tout à fait pu se terminer au précédent chapitre. Mais j'aime vous torturer :P Mwahaha. Non, sérieusement, il n'y aura plus de gros changements etc etc mais j'ai juste envie de prolonger le Bonheur dans lequel baignent Harry et Draco, juste histoire d'emmerder Blaise, Seamus et tout les autres (moi aussi par la même occasion, mais ça c'est vraiment accessoire).**

**Re Note : Attention, Harry et Draco passent à la vitesse supérieure. Vous êtes prévenus. **

* * *

**CHAPITRE 22**

Deux semaines que Draco et lui étaient de nouveau ensemble. Deux semaines et pourtant il avait l'impression que cela faisait des mois. Mais que personne ne se méprenne, des mois de pur bonheur. (NdA : Comment ça Harry est fleur bleue ? Hmpf)

Neville était parti quelques jours auparavant. La séparation avait été une déchirure pour Harry qui voyait en Neville comme un frère, même si Ron et Draco étaient là. Ces derniers pouvaient d'ailleurs être jaloux parfois, mais ils avaient tous leur place dans le cœur d'Harry. Une place différente mais pas moins importante.

Lorsqu'ils s'étaient enlacés pour les aux revoir, Neville n'avait cependant pas hésité à rappeler à Harry ce qu'il lui restait à faire.

« N'oublies pas que tu ne te sentiras jamais épanoui dans ta relation avec Draco tant que tu n'auras pas mis les choses au clair avec James et Lily »

Cet aparté avait finit par chambouler quelque peu Harry qui n'avait pas encore trouvé le bon moment pour en parler avec ses parents.

Ses pensées furent interrompues par une bouche mutine qui venait de ravir ses lèvres.

Draco lui tira a langue, enfantin.

« Pardon mais t'avais l'air ailleurs et tes lèvres là » Il réitéra son baiser « me faisaient juste trop envie »

« Saches que dans la vie on n'a pas toujours ce qu'on veut » se permit cependant de le sermonner inutilement Harry.

« Moi si » répondit simplement le blond en retournant à sa lecture. Harry fit la moue mais n'en rajouta pas et retrouva ses songes.

Ils n'avaient pas revu Blaise depuis la dernière fois. Il faut dire que Draco avait été on ne peu plus claire et Harry le soupçonnait d'avoir menacé le basané quelques fois encore après. Cela dit, Harry n'avait plus du tout envie de le revoir. Certes, il y était aussi un peu pour quelque chose mais, il n'avait juste plus envie de se trouver face à Blaise. Au final, tout ce qu'il avait pu lui apporter depuis le début de l'année était de la douleur, de la peine et de la déception.

Seamus, lui, semblait comprendre un peu moins bien les dires de tout le monde parce qu'il s'entêtait à vouloir : « voir Harry » « parler à Harry » «câliner Harry » « protéger Harry » ( ?) « embrasser Harry ». Le dit Harry retint un rire, ce qui ne passa pas inaperçu pour Draco.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ? » demanda d'ailleurs celui-ci en posant son livre pour venir de caler contre le brun.

Pour toute réponse, Harry secoua la tête avant de l'embrasser.

« J'aime quand tu prends les initiatives » murmura Draco en rejoignant une nouvelles fois les lèvres de son petit-ami.

Harry encercla la nuque pâle du blond de ses bras afin d'approfondir le baiser et se laissa allonger alors que la langue de Draco rejoignait la sienne. Il lui semblait que les fines mains du jeune homme étaient partout sur son corps et ça ne faisait que lui donner envie de plus.

Bientôt, il sentit le désir de Draco rencontrer le sien ce qui laissa échapper un gémissement de leur bouche respective. Le blond entreprit de lui retirer son T-shirt et fit vagabonder sa bouche sur le corps du brun.

Pour Harry, c'était très différent de ce qu'il avait expérimenté avec Blaise. Tellement différent qu'il se demandait si c'était normal. Mais ses pensées furent très vite évincées par la vision d'un Draco qui retirait ses vêtements, les joues rosies, les lèvres gonflées et les yeux sombres.

Le brun se mordit férocement les lèvres, histoire de se réveiller si tout ceci s'avérait être un rêve. Mais le délicieux rêve, s'il en était un, ne voulut pas se terminer et redoubla d'intensité alors que l'homme qu'il aimait le débarrassait de son jean.

Très vite, leur bouche, puis leur langue se retrouvèrent et Harry pensa que la sensation du corps de Draco contre le sien était la meilleur qui puisse exister au monde.

La friction que commença à exercer Draco eut raison de sa propre raison. Il perdait littéralement les pédales.

« Tes parents savent ? » haleta Harry dans un souffle.

« Quoi ? » demanda Draco de la même manière.

« Est-ce que tes parents savent ? » insista le brun en s'accrochant au dos, incroyablement doux de celui qui était en train de lui faire voir les étoiles.

« Harry… est-ce que tu es vraiment en train de me parler de mes parents ? Tu veux me faire débander direct ou quoi ? »

« Ah… Hn… Non… excuse-moi … continue »

Même si ce qui était en train de se passer relevait plus du fantasme que de la réalité pour Harry, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à ce que Neville lui avait dit avant de partir. Depuis des années, imaginer le moment crucial où il devrait annoncer à ses parents qu'il préférait les hommes l'angoissait. Et en même temps, il ne voulait pas que cette angoisse gâche le moment qu'il était en train de partager avec Draco. Il reporta son attention à ce que ce dernier lui faisait ressentir.

D'ailleurs, il venait de se débarrasser de son dernier vêtement et finissait de retirer le sien. La sensation ne fit que s'amplifier et la chambre du blond n'était remplie plus que par des grognements et gémissements.

« AH ! Draco… je vais… ah ! »

Le blond accéléra le frottement, y ajoutant sa main.

« Ah ! »

Draco, se délectait d'entendre son nom que son petit-ami murmurait comme une litanie. Puis, la délivrance les submergea. Draco s'allongea à même Harry et ensemble ils parvinrent à retrouver leur souffle et leur conscience perdus. Finalement, Draco passa ses mains dans les cheveux presque humides du brun et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres. Les mains d'Harry retrouvèrent leur place dans le dos du blond et ils restèrent là à se regarder, se sourire et par moment, s'embrasser, encore et encore.

* * *

« Papa, est-ce que tu pourrais poser ton journal quelques minutes ? »

James regarda son fils comme s'il le voyait pour la première fois.

« J'aimerais vous parler »

Lily s'approcha de la table et déposa un baiser sur le front de son enfant.

« Ce n'est pas grave j'espère » déclara-t-elle en s'asseyant en bout de table, entre son mari et Harry.

« Enfaite… ça dépend du point de vue... »

Les regards inquiets des deux adultes se croisèrent.

« Il est arrivé quelque chose fiston ? » James déposa son journal à côté de lui, comme le lui avait demandé son jeune fils.

« Oui. Enfin je veux dire non. »

Il n'osait plus regarder ses parents en face. Il y était. Le moment fatidique était arrivé. Ce qu'il avait presque toujours redouté allait se produire.

« Harry parle mon grand, tu me fais peur. »

Il inspira un grand coup.

« Alors voilà… je … je suis gay »

Le silence qui s'installa le rendit encore plus mal à l'aise. Il releva les yeux lentement vers ses parents. Si son père semblait choqué, sa mère avait l'air d'être sur le point de mourir.

« Que dis-tu ? » eut-elle du mal à prononcer.

« … Je préfère les garçons. J'aime un homme. »

« Harry ! »

Le cri désespéré de sa mère l'acheva. Elle quitta la table en pleurant et Harry ne sut pas s'il devait la retenir ou pas.

« Maman ! »

Elle réapparu. Son visage glaça le sang du jeune homme. Jamais sa mère ne lui avait parue aussi triste et désemparée.

« Harry. Mon fils. Avec un homme ! J'espère que tu plaisantes ! »

« Maman. Arrête s'il te plait. »

Maintenant, lui aussi pleurait. Il tentait d'attraper les mains de sa propre mère mais elle le repoussait à chaque fois.

« Non ! Tu ne me touches pas tant que tu ne m'as pas dit que c'est une blague ! »

« Maman ! S'il te plait ! C'est pas nouveau. J'ai des posters de mecs dans ma chambre. J'ai Hugh Jackman en fond d'écran. Est-ce que tu m'as déjà vu aux bras d'une fille ? »

« Je croyais que tu t'entendais bien avec Hermione ! »

« Hermione est une amie maman ! Et elle est avec Ron. »

« Je t'avais dis James que les posters n'étaient pas normaux ! »

« Lily, chérie » tempera James en se levant finalement.

« Non ! » Soudain, un éclair transperça les yeux de sa mère. Les mêmes yeux que les siens.

« C'est ce Draco pas vrai ! Depuis que tu le fréquente tu n'es pas normal ! Dis lui James ! Sa mère a toujours été une trainée ! »

Harry était profondément blessé. C'était comme si sa propre père lui arrachait le cœur. Comment pouvait-elle lui faire ça ? Comme pouvait-il faire autant souffrir sa mère. Elle lui avait toujours tout donné.

« Maman… » Ce fut plus une supplique qu'autre chose.

« Je ne veux plus te voir. Vas t-en. Tu reviendras quand tu te seras calmé » décida-t-elle.

Il resta là, à la fixer comme si elle était une étrangère.

« Harry… va faire un tour » lui conseilla son père calmement.

Son petit monde venait d'être brisé.

* * *

**Excusez-moi d'avance :P J'ai voulu démystifier Lily. **

**Je suis désolée si la situation perturbe un peu certains. Je me doute que faire son coming-out est quelque chose de très douloureux. Nous vivons encore dans une société si peu ouverte d'esprit et si peu consentante. L'actualité me brise souvent le cœur de ce côté-là. Enfin bref, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus. Je vous embrasse. **


End file.
